Summoner
by Speedy21331
Summary: Beca wakes with a dose of amnesia, not knowing what happened or who had even brought her to the hospital in the first place. She soon finds out she has powers and can summon those she had saved from corruption to help her in her quest... as to what that quest is... she has no idea... (Triple Treble eventually, maybe Bella squared. Plotline loosely based on Gacha Memories.)
1. Where am I?

**AN: Don't know where this came from or where the sudden burst of inspiration is pulled from either, but please let me know what you think. Grammar errors and run on sentences are probably sitting waiting for you to point out. I eagerly await you letting me know so I can correct such things! Thank you, and as always, enjoy.**

**Speedy**

My eyes try to open, but it feels like the effort of lifting a thousand bricks, pretty intense metaphor, but it brings into perspective how I'm feeling. My brain is all fuzzy, like waking from white noise, that awful grey and white mess scratching in my ears as the pictures slowly come back to light. I go through a physical check to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be, nothing seems to hurt as I come back into consciousness. I let my eyes stay closed as the first thing to hit me is just how tired I still feel, though I've no idea how long I have been asleep,

"Bree what if she never wakes up?" I hear a gentle voice, my mind trying to remember... remember... why can't I remember?

"She will Chloe, she is our summoner, we would know the second she let go." Summoner? What? My head is far too sleepy to put any of this together, so instead, I try to move my arms, hands, anything. Nothing... nothing moves, and I find myself feeling a twinge of panic in my chest,

_*Rest little one, just rest up, your soul needs healing.*_ That voice... it's so warm, familiar, _*I will explain everything when you wake back up, but now is not the time.* _I feel my heart start to relax, and just as I feel the pull of sleep taking me back to the abyss I hear,

"She's so much more than that, I don't understand why you can't admit it... now it could be too late..." I hear a soft sob, I don't know which of the two in my room it comes from. The sustenance of the words tries to buoy me back to consciousness, but it's useless as I slip into the comforts of another deep rest.

Flames lift around me, a giant circle that's billowing a heat so searing it's difficult to see. I lift my hand to block it away, noticing for the first time the floor is black, and there is someone inside the flames with me. His sneer is difficult to make out but those awful eyes, forever will they be burned into my memory. His irises are so blown... both of his eyes look black, and regardless of the creepy color they still look... kind. I know they look this way because he stole power, I don't know how I know... but dreams are quite the odd things. Before I can approach or speak he murmurs an incantation and a black oozing blade comes from the ground, pointing at me. This skyrockets my anxiety, and I feel like I need to run, I need to get out... but I can't move... of course I can't move, "This is my world, you are no longer necessary." His words are deep, echoing hauntingly around the dark space before the blade shoots into the middle of my chest, the pain immediate and unbearable as I fall to my knees, lifting my head to scream to the skies.

Bolting upright in the hospital bed I feel that scream trying to tear through my throat, but it's suddenly dry and unused, coming out as a gasp then a harsh cough. Clawing at whatever is causing this pain I feel a little stinging then the burn is gone. So I continue to rip, yanking what I now realize is cords from my body as I force my eyes to adjust to the light. I hear yelling, I try to turn my body to press my feet to the ground but I don't make it that far. My back hits the bed hard and I feel heavy pressure on top of me, letting out a dry scream I feel a sudden puncture in my leg, control of my body quickly being taken from me. I frantically glance around the room and attempt to find focus... focus on what is being said,

"It came out of nowhere, she was comatose only moments ago, sir." A gruff man, the one who I assume pinned me looks me up and down slowly, after getting off of course,

"She's been out for a week... that was one hell of a fight for someone who hasn't been responding to any stimulus that long..." His eyes reach mine, and they look nothing like the eery cold ones I saw in my dreams, making my pounding heart start to relax for the moment. I keep his eye contact and it takes a minute, but he smiles, "Hi Beca, my name is Dr. Malay, and I'm going to test your reflexes, alright?" I let my head nod slowly, confusion pressing to my brows as he lifts a flashlight to my eyes, "Okay... okay..." he runs through a series of other tests, I assume I pass considering he didn't frown upon the results. In the end, he tilts his head and looks me over again, "Well unless you were freakishly strong before I think the only odd thing is that you lost no muscle mass or ability with them. Normally patients who aren't able to move for a week lose at least fifteen percent of their strength, and your heart rate hasn't changed in the least either." He lifts his hand to run over his scruffy face, then it slides through his hair, "I honestly don't know what to think of this, you came in with no responses to anything yet no stimulus to cause such a reaction, and now here you are... a week later, like nothing happened... your friends weren't very helpful either..." I lift my eyes back to his,

"I have friends?" His brows furrow and he walks up to me, eyes scanning my face,

"Do you know where we are?" I chuckle softly, eyes dodging around for an indication of the answer I know he wants,

"In the hospital, obviously..." Averting my gaze to the window my sight is blocked immediately,

"No, what hospital or I guess more specifically where we are." Opening my mouth to answer I find I have none, lips sealed shut as I look down at my hands,

"I... I don't know." The doctor offers a sad smile,

"Do you know what year it is? Or your name?" Closing my eyes to will an answer to my lips I whisper,

"Beca Mitchell... And I don't know... what year it is... I do know I really need some water... please." He stands a bit straighter, gesturing for one of the nurses to go get it, and turns to the other,

"Order an MRI and CT of the brain, we need to recheck what's going on, and I need the most up to date records of what her friends said happened." I lay my head back, closing my eyes for a moment. I don't hear them leave, and I definitely don't hear anyone come back, not stirring until I feel a gentle hand on my arm,

"You sounded pretty harsh there, here's that water, and a little bit of jello if you were hungry." I thank her quietly, enjoying the jello as I fidget in the bed. They take me to do the tests that were ordered and soon enough I'm right back where I started, laying in this bed doing nothing. Now that whatever they shot me with is really wearing off, the wires they reattached are really bothering my skin, and I can't help but scratch around the agitation,

*_Don't do that, they need to make sure you're healthy so they will let you go._* I look around the room rapidly, eyes wide as I search for who snuck into my room while I slept, but no one is there... _*Down here_.* I look down at myself, but still nothing is there. A moment later my hand starts to warm up, particularly my ring finger. Blinking as I lift it, my brows furrow, I am your soul sword, a guide of sorts, a friend to you, a part of you. I tilt my head, looking up and around the room one more time,

"Am I crazy?" I ask no one in particular. The silver ring vibrates a little,

*_That was funny, no you're not, now focus, I need to see if you can call me forth.* _I blink a few times,

"Uh... focus on what? I don't even know what is going on..." I think if the ring could have sighed, it would have,

*_Just focus on protecting yourself, that nightmare you had, think of that man, and how you want to fight that sword he shot at you.*_ I frown deeply, closing my eyes as I think on it, opening my eyes a second later to nothing... once again. *_No no, patience girl! Focus!*_ Growling I cross my arms tightly over my chest,

"If you're going to be bossy I'm not even going to try." The door flies open and in rolls the doctor,

*_Saved by the bell... or whatever.*_ I grin, and roll my eyes, speaking first, "How's it look doc?" He isn't smiling but that doesn't necessarily mean it's bad... right? He bites his lip and lifts a picture up to me, it looks like my brain but just the outer part with a big black mark in the center... like a pie crust, man I'm hungry. He points to it,

"So... I don't know how to explain this, it's completely freaking me out, but somehow it seems you were... erased?" He doesn't even seem to like that word on his tongue, "It doesn't make sense to me, so I quickly played the feed of your brain activity and it just gets even more curious." He sets the picture down, staring at it as if it's the world's biggest mystery, "Your brain is coming back, slowly, the activity monitor flashes through the hole like your brain is there, just the memory is blank. I mean obviously your brain doesn't just have a hole in it... it's still there, but it's like none of this area will recall your memories. I would like to do more te-..."

"I want to speak to my friends." I interrupt quickly, and Dr. Malay nods but waves his hands around awkwardly,

"We... haven't seen them since the day after they brought you here, but I can get you your file and possessions if you like? I insist we do more tests though, we could unlock exactly why this is happening..." he goes off on a tangent, not even breathing at some points. I'm getting a little uneasy, my legs curling into a crisscross as I rest my hands atop my knees,

"Maybe my stuff will jog my memory..." I murmur, he nods and before I can think too much I have a few things already set in front of me. A wallet, simple and worn, carrying only a debit card, a driver's license, and a couple of bucks. Setting it down I grab up the black hoody sniffing it gently while inspecting it. Thank God it doesn't smell like the hospital, it doesn't smell like me though, or at least I don't think. I sniff again, digging out a sweeter aroma... bit of vanilla and cinnamon easing my shoulders into a more relaxed state. When I turn it a bit I catch another scent, lavender paired with fresh fruit, and I suddenly feel more at home than I have since I woke up. Setting it down I reach for the last item, a phone, presumably dead... yep pretty dead. "Did I have anything else?" The doctor nods and offers me some papers, I read over the initial words and bite my bottom lip before my eyes lift to meet his, "I am going to college?" I let forth a gentle laugh, dropping the application in my lap as I sit back and stare out the window.


	2. Okay what?

It's a few days and a ridiculous amount of tests before he finally releases me. Physically there is nothing wrong with me, and mentally I simply can't remember a lot. However I can feel it coming back to me, I was able to remember what year I was in without help, and I also remember that I live in a house... with people... I know that's helpful. So anyway, technically he can't keep me, and I made sure I told him as such, many times... loudly. The day he came and implored me to stay I simply shook my head and gathered my stuff together. I find that I hate hospitals, they make me feel like I'm a useless lump, nobody allows you to do anything! I look down to my license, which gives me an address and I start walking. The newly charged phone offers me directions as I go, tucking my hoody up past my wrists for comfort. When I finally arrive, the house looks dark and empty, shocking my nervousness back into full effect.

_*Just knock, I'm sure you wouldn't live in this huge place by yourself.*_ With a firm nod to the direction, I knock a few times, patiently awaiting someone that I hope can give me a clue as to what is going on. No such luck, I knock again and about twenty minutes later settle on pulling out the keys I found in my sweatshirt pocket to try each one. The second key unlocks the door, I suppose this is my home then. Pushing the door open I enter with caution, eyes darting around to take in the home. Straight from the entryway is a hall, leading past a set of stairs with an opening into what looks to be a gym to the right. At the end of the long hallway looks to be a few more doors, possibly bathroom and closets... I will check those out later. To the left of me is a double door opening with a step down into a living room. A plush solitary chair sits against the far wall, the side of it facing an electric fireplace surrounded by white marble. The grey, plush carpet contrasts the modern look really well, and I can't help but admire it before looking at the rest of the furniture. A rocking chair and sectional roll along the other walls, and against the window is the entertainment center and a large flat screen. Well... I suppose I must make a little money to be able to afford rent on this place and this nice stuff, right? Moving through to the other opening across the room I am greeted by a huge kitchen. The entire room is the epitome of modern, stainless steel everywhere. I run my fingers along the black countertop before pulling the fridge door open, gasping softly,

"Jesus... does an army live here?" The entire thing is full, food galore, everything I could ever want. Inspecting some things closer I realize a lot needs to be thrown away, "Guess that's what happens when you check out for a week..." I can take care of that later though. A little post-it note catches my eyes, grabbing the container I would laugh softly, 'Amy's, touch it, you die!' I don't know who Amy is but I had better put this back. I hastily placed it on the shelf, ridiculous anxiety taking over me like whoever Amy is she could just walk in at any moment. I pair the state of the fridge with the assumption I have roommates and shut the door to go inspect the house further. Heading through the dining room I discover it loops around to the hallway and a little office is tucked in the back corner, kind of underneath the stairs, making it less available than the other rooms. I don't dare go in and poke around, I have no idea if it's my stuff. Walking back out to the front I glance again to the other opening that leads to the mini gym, but with a shake of my head, I skip right over that and head up the stairs. As my head ascends first through the slightly hole-ish stairway I discover an open floor plan, three doors on either side then one door straight ahead. I poke my head in each room individually, finding all of them empty. However upon further inspection and judging by the rug markings and the scuffs it seems whoever was here left recently. I wonder why...

_*We need to figure out what is going on, this is so frustrating that I can't remember either_...* With a huff, I murmur,

"Oh now you decide to chime in, but when I am exploring the creepily quiet yet really nice house, radio silence." I press into the last door, straight ahead is a large bed, king it seems, black sheets, black comforter, black pillowcases, wow I'm good with color.

*_I'm a person of few words or emotions, I am you after all. Don't worry, it will all come back in time I hope... I just know that part of our personality*_ I roll my eyes, my head shaking slowly along with them

"Can you hear my thoughts or something?" I lift my pointer finger to tap my forehead, shaking it again as I move to what I assume to be my desk and sit,

*_Of course I can, I'm literally a piece of your soul, formed into a single magical item. Now open that filing cabinet, there's got to be some explanation as to why I can't remember what happened to us either.*_ I lean down and yank open the two drawer filing cabinet, rifling through the papers one by one. By the time I'm finished, my stomach gives a little rumble and I look to the window to find the sun beginning to set,

"Well other than those receipts there isn't much of interest, some stuff solidifying that I wanted to go to school, and some orders online for books and stuff..." Sitting back in the chair I pick up a stack of papers to organize and put back. A small slip falls out, but when I reach for it, it burns my hand, "Shit!" I use my foot to flip it over, the words look scrawled in hasty handwriting, 'Don't forget Beca, Don't forget who did this, he's trying to make you forget, Jo-' Instantly I feel pain shooting through my head, hands lifting to grasp my hair as I try to focus. I can't read the name, my eyes are going blurry, my head... My head hurts so bad...

*_LOOK AWAY FROM IT BECA! IT'S CURSED! LOOK AWAY!*_ Before I can do anything the excruciating pain makes me see stars. I slump out of my chair, hitting the floor faster than I can fathom, and suddenly everything goes black.

When I finally come back to consciousness I feel gentle fingers sliding through my hair, and warmth so full it's almost unnerving. My heart beats steadily and I take in scents that are almost familiar, but they mingle so I can't place from where,

*_Don't move, we need to gather as much information as we can.*_ I do as I'm told, not that I wanted to, but I would rather keep my eyes closed as the pain still dulls. Keeping my breathing even, I listen intently to a girl try to quiet her whimpers, another person huffing at the same time they are pacing around my room. A wet splat hits my cheek and I hear a hiss so close to me,

"Stop crying, she's going to wake up, you already know what will happen to her if we are caught. We shouldn't be here... we can't come back until we have met her again..." It's one of the voices from the other day at the hospital... I think anyway, the pounding in my head is only dulled by the sweet caress of gentle fingers,

"I can't help it... I know you can feel her pain too..." the other voice hiccups like they've been crying for a long time. A soft touch caresses my lips and I feel a different hand join the first in running through my hair, rolling stray pieces behind my ear before it pulls back immediately,

"I know... but we have to stay away... we can't lose her, I-...I can't lose her either, okay? We will figure it out, come on let's go." Her voice sounds so sad, broken even as she quietly stifles a whimper like the first girl. I try to keep still as I feel them adjust me into a more comfortable position, a pillow is carefully placed below my head and a blanket billows over me moments later. Soon I hear them shut the door as they leave my room... perhaps I should change the locks...

*_No you don't, they obviously meant you no harm, and the way it felt to be around them... you can't ignore those kinds of things. It's important we try to let them come to us, clearly they want to be back in our life.*_ I nod, but that's it, daring a glance towards where the parchment fell. It's gone and in its place a black mark where it most likely burned itself. Moving around warily I roll to crawl myself to the side of the bed, grasping the blankets I use them to help pull my weak body up onto the side.

*_Side effects of the curse I'm assuming, we are distraught and tired... rest up, we have a big week ahead of us.* _I shed my clothing without really moving from the bed, burying my partially naked body in the covers and multitude of pillows,

"Ugh... school starts in three days... it really is going to be a long week." The date on the application flashes through my mind, I remember how I felt compelled to send it in, but I don't know why. Breathing deeply I curl over on my side, letting sleep take me easily into the night, and the rest of my thoughts thankfully stew on the back burner.


	3. Amy

Turns out, my house is like a block from the school, maybe less. How convenient is that? I've spent the past few days trying to get comfortable in my home, familiarizing myself with the space around me and everything it would seem I did before the accident. I absolutely love listening to music, found that out within a few minutes of opening this laptop I have in my nightstand and I have all sorts of things on the said laptop that allow me to change the music around, mess with the beats, press songs together. I came upon this amazing set of headphones early on the first day, plugging them in to flip through my saved work as I scan through the files left on the outside of the apps. Going through all of it was easy enough, it almost felt like remembering, like my hands knew what to do without needing permission. As of right now, I haven't been able to pull anything new from my memory, but my anxiety has lessened significantly, and I find myself feeling more relaxed like I've accepted it will come to me in time.

The second day I had a real conversation with my ring, I don't even know what to call it, so let's say sword, because that's what she really is, just hidden in the form of a ring. Yes, I gave her a gender, it sounds like a girl voice so... that's how we are going to play this. I know this whole thing is... freaking crazy, right? Well anyway, she explained that a summoner is someone who is bound by an oath to protect the world and its inhabitants. I am able to call upon my summoned, those I have protected or saved in the past, that hold the power to help. I focused on the ring and how to change it, how to get it to come forth as a sword. Turns out it's simpler than you would think, and by the end of the day, regardless of the strain it had on my body, I was able to change it without much thought. I wondered why I was able to wield such a heavy weapon, turns out being the summoner has its perks. I'm very fast, tested that out on the treadmill, made it all the way to the fastest speed... we won't talk about how clumsy going faster makes me, also found that out at top speeds on the treadmill. Ahem... anyway, I'm freakishly strong, not like Hercules or anything, but strong enough that if someone about three times my size tried to pick a fight I could mess them up pretty good. So I'm kind of like... a badass, of course.

*_Oh shut up, you need to focus on school.*_ I laugh softly and finally actually look at where I'm going, watching the few people here and there turn into a mass for orientation. Scooting around them I jump as a shrill whistle blows out next to my ear,

"Welcome to Barden! What dorm are you in?" I blink a few times and step back,

"Uh... I live off campus, thanks..." The woman's cheery demeanor falters none, my hand lifting to tuck some stray hair behind my ear as she pulls out a map to show me a few "important places". I hear the blasting of a radio and turn to find a boy staring right at me, he sits up and pretends to play a riff with the song, ruined only by the moving of the vehicle. I can't stop my smirk, taking my new rape whistle as I move to head off in search of the library."Okay... got my books, do I need anything else..." I ask myself while I look over the list of stuff in my laptop I wanted to do. Library, cafeteria, check out the showers for if I work out before class or run out of time. I decided I should work out every morning, see what kind of limits my body has... that should be fun. I lift my hand to shut my laptop,

*_Make sure you go through the activities fair, you might meet some of the people from before, and maybe they can give you some answers.*_ I roll my eyes, looking around a bit as I lock eyes with a girl across from me before I can stop my mouth,

"You're pretty bossy..." The other girl had been staring at me for a while now, "Uh, I didn't mean you... I was talking... nevermind..." She continues to stare with an annoyed look on her face, and I can't stop the word vomit, "No english...? Yes, english? Just... tell me where you're at with that...?" Looking down I spy her orientation sticker, "Kimmy-Jin?" Still she doesn't respond, "Uh... alright... probably sleeping with her eyes open..." I rise and pack up my stuff, making a quick dash from the awkwardness, feeling her stare on my back long after I've left. Moving through the mass of people I make it out in the open and head back to my house, schedule in hand. Pressing through the door I chuck my bag onto the sofa, plopping in the chair,

*_You were supposed to go to the activities fair!*_ I roll my eyes and get up to grab a snack,

"There is literally no point, I won't sign up for anything, I don't do groups." I can almost hear my sword pouting at me,

*_But we could figure some stuff out... please?*_ The scoff from my lips is immediate,

"Fine, but I want something in return... I don't know what yet." Biting my bottom lip I press back out the door, locking the deadlock before I go, "Besides, I'm sure my super good friend Kimmy Jin will miss me if I'm gone to long." This pulls a laugh from her, I'm quick to school my grin into a mask of indifference as I weave back into the mass of college kids. The first thing to catch my eye when I get back to the school grounds is Barden DJs, perhaps I already knew people from here, considering my background. Looking down at the flyer I don't even get the chance to start reading before I hear,

"Deaf Jews..." Looking over I catch the eye of a blonde, the girl smiling. My mouth opens to attempt conversation, though I find myself giving pause, her eyes showing more emotion than I expected. It feels like she is searching for something,

"SHALOM!" We both jump, and the eye contact is gone, a smile firmly plastered to her face,

"That's not a real word! Keep trying!" She yells in a heavy accent, her eyes turn back to me, "I'm Amy by the way." Her smile is huge and my mouth finally works for me,

"Not many Jews where you're from?" A blush rises on my chest, I'm quick to turn on my heel and walk elsewhere when her attention is drawn back to the two gentlemen at the booth. I hug myself gently before moving on, catching the eye of a few people here and there, but none as prominent as the blonde girl. I'm a little out of it so I almost run straight into a hand offering a flyer up to my face. I stare quite blankly at it, the first word catching my eye being 'acapella',

"Oh right, this is a thing now." My eyes skirt to the side of the paper, looking up at the culprit who thinks this would be something I would enjoy. My breath catches in my throat, chest constricting as I quickly avert my eyes from gorgeous blue sapphires, only to have them caught by a blonde's pair of emeralds. These two women, with their makeup done just so, and their hair flowing in perfect waves, and their mingling scents wafting towards me... have turned me into a blushing wreck in mere seconds. From the looks of it though, they seem to be struggling with something also, or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Luckily, the redhead is the first one to speak,

"Totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." I attempt a smile, but I know they can tell it's fake when their disappointment shows on their features,

*_Does someone have a crush? On not one but -two- women?*_ I feel the sword tease me, and I can't stop my mouth,

"Yikes." I breathe out quietly, I don't need something messy like a crush while I figure this out. Though I didn't mean the word as a response, it seems the girl is going to ignore it and continue on regardless,

"There are four groups on campus. The Bellas. That's us. We're the tits." She smirks at me with this statement, and I find my face boiling further under her insinuating stare. I turn to find some reprieve with the blonde but I'm receiving the same treatment, so my eyes instead find relief in the ground, "The BU Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes. They're not particularly motivated. And then there's..." My eyes dart up and find a bunch of boys singing and prancing about, chuckle softly, "The Trebles. So, are you interested?" My head answers with a shake, trying to keep my mouth under cont-

"Sorry, it's just, it's pretty lame." Well there we go... the word vomit I can only assume is happening because I can't seem to get my body under control around these women,

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame." It's the blonde's turn to attempt conversation, and that only makes my nerves worse, fingers digging deep into my pockets as I shrug,

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." I know I should walk away, but before I can even so much as move my face scrunches up with confusion,

"On purpose?" Now the blonde has pushed forward and is almost in my face, her scent billowing around my nose with the intensity of her movement,

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch!" I feel my brow quirk and a smirk involuntarily pulls to my lips. It almost seems like that alone made her back off, her body language uncomfortable. It honestly looks like she is in the middle of battling trying not to strangle me and trying not to kiss me, but I won't push my luck,

"Oh! What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" I keep my smirk, realizing I've disarmed the duo, and shake my head slowly, attempting to get this lump out of my throat,

"Sorry, I don't even sing, it was really nice to meet you though." I'm officially being ignored by the blonde, I can tell by the way she stiffens and turns away from me. The redhead gives me a radiant smile regardless, nodding as I turn to head off in another direction. The feeling I try to leave behind is one of confusion and a little bit of arousal. My body yearns for me to turn back and get just one last look, but I know better and refuse to allow it.

*_What was that?! You totally bogged it all up with those girls!*_ I can't stop my eyes from rolling as I look at my ring,

"If I take you off, can I still hear you?" She doesn't answer, keeping quiet as I stride up to my house. I freeze, staring at the open front door for a long moment before I slowly make my way inside, summoning my sword as I go,

*_Be careful, I know you locked the door when we left... and we may be able to beat most things, but there is still something out there that did this to us_.* I merely nod, pressing through the front room carefully. I feel goosebumps rise on my skin as I hear a weird noise through the opening to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I jump through,

"Whasat!?" I yell, sword at the ready.

"No No! My beautiful face! Don't hurt the money maker!" The first blonde from the activities fair flops to the floor, arms covering her face as she rolls around. I keep my sword at the ready,

"What are you doing here?" I try to calm my racing heart as the girl on the ground peeks through her fingers. I look up and it seems she has pulled food from my fridge, a familiar sticky note on the counter. "You're -that- Amy?" I ask, brows pressing together when she nods, "Get up then... tell me why you're here now." She is quick to do as I say, even with the sword lowered away from her. Snatching the food she puts her finger up in the air,

"Just... one sec, really need this." She dishes it out and puts it in the microwave, and from the way she moves about the kitchen, getting her things, it's pretty obvious she's lived here before. I clear my throat and we stand there awkwardly until the microwave beeps,

"So..." I jut my thumb back towards the living room, turning to head that way. I plop into the chair, no chance of my space being inva-"Ack!" I jump back as she settles herself atop the armrest of my chair, a cheeky grin in place,

"Back to not being touchy-feely eh?" She says around a mouthful of food,

"Well... a stranger has broken into my home..." I mutter, getting up to move. A hand stops me and when I look up into her eyes I see a deep seeded sadness. She moves to the couch and rests her elbows on her knees, food set on the table,

"I'm Amy... and I'm your best friend." She laughs around the bold statement, eyes watering a bit, "I miss you Beca. We all do... and I'm not allowed to tell you how this happened, the only thing I can tell you is how we met before this... but first..." She disappears into the kitchen again, coming back with two drinks, "My Fat Amy especial!" I keep my face carefully blank, lifting it for a sniff after it's been transferred to my hands. Blinking a few times, my eyes start to water,

"Dude... I'm not drinking this..." I lean forward to set it on the table and she groans from her seat,

"Come on! You didn't even try it!" Her hopeful eyes don't budge me, my head shaking without hesitation,

"Maybe later... so you say you're my best friend huh? Then you should probably know I get a bit impatient when put under the right stress?" She laughs at this like it's some inside joke I don't know about yet,

"Oh Beca... I wish you remembered..." her voice is soft, eyes sad again, "Anyway, buckle up half-pint this is a long story. Firstly, how it all started... well it was a long time ago in a galaxy far far... just kidding! There is this huge corruption on this world, so large in fact that all summoners were called to fight in the war, ergo you. Well, there _was_ this huge corruption, but thanks to you and your summoners it's been crushed down into almost nothing... almost." Her thumbs twiddle a bit, "Our friends, everyone who lived here before... we were all part of that corruption in one way or another... not by choice mind you." She takes a few gulps of her drink, cradling it close to her as she looks at everything except me, "It seeped into our minds and took our worst fears, used them against us, then when we were vulnerable it took over our bodies, used our powers to do awful things. Those were hard times for us, Beca... we were controlled, but we still had to see what we did, destroying everything in our path... We never knew who controlled us, we only knew what we were supposed to do at that moment." She takes another deep swig of her drink and sets in on the table, taking a bite of food as she continues, "Those that fought on your side fought hard, and you guys were winning without a doubt, taking out corruption and absorbing our powers as we were saved. Alas, there were also areas where you were losing, some of the weaker summoners powers stolen as they fell, this created a power rift and those that would normally take out many of the corrupted had to really battle it out with the ones who had killed summoners." Her eyes scan my face, probably to make sure I haven't dazed out, but I smile softly to reassure her, and the smile is returned, "Anyway, it wound up being the strongest against the strongest, the battle waged on for days, but we were well taken care of, we were kept safe, after the corruption anyway." I tilt my head, asking softly,

"Where do I come into this story?" I try to pull her from her sad thoughts but this seems to only fuel the sadness.

"Patience Shawshank..." I make a point not to comment on the new nickname so she can continue, "The magical beings who started the corruption were demons, to say the least, stealing the life from humans for their army, destroying everything in their paths..." She bites her lip, lowering her eyes to the ground in what I've deemed an uncharacteristic move from the confident woman, "I did some shit... you know... but then you exploded into my head, it was crazy!" She smiles at the memory, her hands coming up, "It was like you were fighting me but I was also watching? Man, it was cool... needless to say you won out, which made me the first of those you can summon. Even then though, you only called on us when you absolutely had to. Unlike some Summoners who ran their summoned ragged, and hardly fought at all, which was their downfall in the end." Her hands continue to "help" her talk, and I feel the corner of my lips lifting as I listen intently, "Anyways after you saved me I helped you as you continued to wage war, that was nearer to the beginning. We went to get St-..." A sharp ringing fills my ears, her lips still moving but I hear nothing. I lift my hands to gently grasp my ears and she stops, the ringing dying down at a gradual pace. My brows furrow,

"Say that again... please... we went to get who?" She gives me an odd look, but continues regardless,

"We went to get Sta-..." The ringing comes back louder than before, and I crush my ears against the noise,

"Stop, stop, stop!" I shake my head, Amy's own tilting a little,

"That must be what was put in place to keep you from finding everyone else..." She bites her bottom lip, "You won't be able to hear about the others from me until you've actually met them... those are the consequences put into place to make sure you don't get to the end of the memories to fast." She looks like she wants to tell me more, but a slight twinge of guilt comes over her, "I'm sorry, short stack, I didn't mean to hurt you." I shoot a glare her way, but I make sure to add a small smile, "Yeah you didn't like that one before either, but you get used to it!" And she's back to her smiles and joking, her hand gesturing for me to take a drink. I lift the drink and take a small sip, face contorting immediately into one of displeasure,

"Oh, that's nasty!" She laughs, a full, warm, belly laugh as she flops back onto the couch,

"Oh Beca! I missed you!" She looks like she wants to hug me, but refrains thankfully, I'm not quite ready for that,

"Well this was good, it was a good talk, but I have to go to bed now, I start work and have school and all that." Amy's brows scrunch and her eyes meet mine,

"Work? Why would you do that, you have plenty of funds to support us for years and years... you haven't looked at that checking account yet, have you..." She questions lightly, I shrug my shoulders and sigh,

"Wasn't exactly on the front of my to-do list after I woke up and couldn't remember a single thing... so do I need to walk you home or...?" I try to be polite, but I'm exhausted after today and I really want to hit the sack,

"Oh no, I live here, moved all my stuff in after we met because those are the rules. We meet outside this place and I'm allowed to come back. I'll admit I was a little rambunctious, but it's what I wanted, so to prove to you I'm one of your summoned, and trustworthy, I want you to go upstairs. After you do that, get out your cool sword thingy and summon 'The Tank' and I will come to you." I sigh heavily, rolling my eyes as I head up the stairs,

*_Don't act like that, this is good news, we got a ton of information and we found one of our summoned.*_ I look down at my ring and sigh more dramatically, focusing as the ring unravels and morphs into the heavy sword I've become accustomed to. Turning in the flat space I lift the sword towards the sky,

"What... do I even say... just the tank or... what?" I ask awkwardly, then from downstairs I hear her holler,

"I summon, The Tank!" I blink a few times, taking a deep breath as I lift the sword again,

"I summon, The Tank!" Immediately blue light bursts all around me, I'm unable to see the house any longer as the power flows about, a sphere of different shaded red's pops up from the ground and starts flowing through it. It feels like the wind picks up as my clothes shift a little around me. The sphere slams into the ground right in front of me, and Amy appears,

"Man, that feels good..." She cracks her neck then clenches her fists together, "I'm ready to fight for you!" The blue light gives way to the regularness of the room, my smile immense,

"That was awesome!" I do a little jump as my sword turns back into my ring, hands clapping a few times, "That was so cool..." I murmur while I come back into myself, "I felt stronger... like you were boosting my energy or something..." She gives me a megawatt smile, turning she moves to one of the rooms, opening the door. I think I see a hint of a blush on her cheeks, she speaks so quickly I blink a few times to let her next words digest,

"This is my room, thank you for allowing me to stay, I have to rest now!" She cuts off the conversation so rapidly I am startled, rolling my eyes as I turn away from the shutting door and head into my room for a good nights rest.


	4. Stacie

The darkness does not unnerve me, music rolling through it unhindered, and I hum along. Just as I open my mouth to sing along it stops, causing my eyes to flit open. Pressing back into the bed I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. Amy hovers only a few inches above my face, my hand almost hitting her as I lift it to rub the sleep from my eyes,

"Morning Beca! Your soul sword told me to wake you up, you were supposed to go to class." I groan and roll away from her,

"She can talk to you?" I'm sure Amy nods, but I'm not actually looking,

"As annoying as it can be, it's pretty convenient if you're unable to summon us or if you are harmed in some way." I turn to look at her and find a slight unease, my heart strings being pulled, but just a little,

*_Wow... annoying she called me? How rude, I just didn't know how else to wake you up!*_ Chimes into my head, I let a small smile place itself on my lips, but I grump a little longer before speaking,

"Coffee?" She nods a little too hard, the sides of my lips lift at this,

"I know better than to wake you without it." This actually pulls a laugh from me, and I sit up to find she even brought it up here, "Black as your soul with just a little sugar, that's the way you used to like it." I lift the steamy mug to my nose and breathe deeply, smiling as I let the liquid touch my lips and roll down my throat. The noise I make should be embarrassing, but I feel no shame as my eyes slip closed. When I lower it to my lap, both hands curl around it as I speak,

"I have a feeling this is the way you guys would wake me up when you wanted something, huh?" When my eyes open she's got a shit eating grin on her face.

"And maybe to... deliver some bad news..." my smile is long forgotten and I tilt my head with a heavy sigh,

"What did you do?" My eyes stay with hers, and I watch her confident demeanor crumble,

"Well... it was an accident I can tell you that much..." I feel a growl pull from my chest, and she hops up from the bed with a yelp, though her words come almost... robotically, "I accidentally broke the sink in the downstairs bathroom and now the water is turned off..." I roll my eyes, taking another deep sip of my coffee,

*_Don't worry, I'm sure it can't be that bad if all you got was coffee to make up for it, but it does seem like this is well rehearsed on her end... that's odd...*_ I can't help but agree with her, but I don't do much more than asking,

"Is this something that happens a lot too? Meh, I'll take a look at it when I get home, I'm gonna shower at the school so I can show up to the rest of my classes." Getting up without an answer to my question I pack a few things in my duffel, slinging it over my shoulder before I snag my coffee, "I'm taking this with me." I murmur through another sip, Amy, who hasn't moved since I got up merely nods,

"Let me walk you..." it sounds protective, her eyes hoping I won't say no like she fears something will happen to me if I go on my own. My brows furrow and I find my heart warming up to this stranger, slowly but surely,

"Alright, hurry up, once I'm out the door I'm not waiting." I smirk as she takes off down the stairs to get her shoes, I assume. My chest releases a sigh, but it's coupled with a smile as I head down the steps, of course, Amy is already at the bottom waiting.

The walk to the school is uneventful, other than getting to know my blonde supposed best friend better, and my ring offering her opinions on the matter. Turns out, she wrestles crocodiles and dingos simultaneously... it's funny to think she's afraid to upset me. Anyway, we get to the showers and I shoo her off to find something to eat for both of us. Setting my stuff down I pull off my clothes without much thought, I didn't hear anyone else when I walked in anyway,

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away..." I smile as the song rolls off my tongue, stepping to the side as I let the water warm before pressing into its heat. I keep singing, rolling my neck as I relax until...

Someone is here... my ring points out nervously, and just after that I hear,

"You CAN sing!" With a yelp, I flip around and snatch the shower curtain, yanking it in front of me,

"Dude!" This doesn't stop the woman as she pulls it away so quickly I have to use the shampoo bottles to cover myself. My eyes focusing to find it's my little crush from the activities fair,

"How high does your belt go?" I blink a few times, backing up against the cold wall,

"My wha..." I don't even get to ask as she interrupts,

"The tone of your voice is beautiful, you have to audition for the Bellas!" I balk, really there is nothing else I can do,

"I... can't concentrate on anything you say until you cover your junk!" The heat in my cheeks definitely isn't from the water, my words coming faster as my heart beat speeds to what I'm absolutely sure is an unhealthy rate,

"Just consider it. One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with one hand." I turn my body away and close my eyes,

"_Seriously_ I am _nude_!" The nerve of this girl coming in here and trying to-

"You were singing titanium right?" So much for getting mad, she won't even let me think a full thought, just keep your eyes up...

"You know David Guetta?" Her head nods, words falling from such soft lips,

"What, have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam... my lady jam." Defense mechanism up, immediately my eyes roll,

"That's nice..." I try a smile, but given the situation, she can't blame me when it comes out as a grimace,

"Yeah, it is! That song really builds... Sing it for me?" I can feel my eyes widen to saucer size as I shake my head so fast it's going to be sore later,

"Dude no! Get out!" She giggles, and it seems to break the tension, my own smile pulling to my lips awkwardly,

"Not for that reason! Look, I'm not leaving here until you sing so..." Her shoulder shrugs like it's the easiest choice in the world,

"This is ridiculous..." I try, tightening my knuckles as I turn towards the wall now to completely hide away, but she just ignores my obvious discomfort and continues on,

"Maybe, but I can stand here all day." I sigh heavily in acceptance as I take in a shaky breath,

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away..." As I sing she begins to harmonize, the lyrics flowing so smoothly from our mouths I am quite taken with the moment. My eyes don't leave hers but suddenly I hear a third voice join us, "Brick of shame, take your aim, fire away, fire away, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium..." There's a long pause as the flow of our voices fades out. My eyes happen to look down for a second, taking in the amazing body before me until I quickly find solace in the ceiling,

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident about... all this." She smiles but I find her nervously glancing about like she's afraid I won't like what I see, or that I'm appraising her still,

"You should be." Pops out of my mouth before I can stop it, wanting to chase away her nerves. She reaches back and grabs my towel, offering it up to me,

"I... still have to shower..." I see a tinge of red lift on her chest... No, I wasn't looking I swear!

"You have a lovely singing voice." I scream at the new intruder, the towel going around my body so fast the pair barely have time to blink. It's the blonde from the activities fair, and it's just occurred to me I know neither of these girls names,

"Thanks." I make sure to say loudly, carefully contorting my face into one of annoyance. They both jump at this, I find the reaction odd but don't think to much more of it as they scamper off and one of them yells,

"See you at auditions!" I can't stop the next eyeroll, these girls just bring it out of me. I use it to stave off the heat in my cheeks again, we were all three here, naked... here and naked in my shower. I shake my head vigorously and yank the water faucet back on and over to the cold side.

After having breakfast with Amy I head to my classes, time flies with those girls still in my thoughts. Pushing the door open once I get home, I lift my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I get the distinct feeling I had to repair a lot in this home, and it seems it's coming back to me having to do just about this exact same thing before. Heading into the bathroom to check out the damage, I gasp. Even after the time that's gone by the floor still has water and soaked towels everywhere. I search for the reason and find that the faucet to the sink has been bent down all the way, a huge crack in the metal as well as one in the bowl, splitting actual ceramic part in half. Sighing I kneel and open the cabinet to find that, thankfully, the pipes underneath are still intact,

"Amy!" I yell, knowing she had gotten there way before me. I hear a loud thump, some stomping then what sounds like a boulder going down the stairs,

"Ow..." rings out a bit later, though apparently, it didn't stop her as she's at the door only seconds after the cry, "Whatcha need, Beca?" I gesture to the sink,

"Seriously, what did you do? And are you okay?" I gesture now to her body, she is quick to nod at her safety,

"Happens all the time, faster way to get down the stairs. As far as the sink goes, I needed to pluck my eyebrows." I wait for the rest of the explanation, but from the way she is looking at me her plucking of the eyebrows should be all the information I need for the destruction in the bathroom. I just laugh, shaking my head at such nonsense,

"I need to go to the store, I will be back in a while." She just smiles sheepishly, and nods, grabbing my phone to put directions for a specific hardware store. I think nothing of what she's done until I see her wink at me,

"What's that for? Awfully suspicious if you ask me..." She's caught off guard and shakes her head vigorously,

"I didn't wink, I wasn't winking, just go to that store, alrighty?" She winks again, and I stare at her for a moment before sighing softly,

"Whatever you say, Ames." With a small nod of thanks, I head off, not noticing the bright smile I leave behind me.

The doorbell dings when I walk into the hardware store, my hand lifting to rub my neck in annoyance. Looking around at the signs I meander my way down a few aisles until I finally spy 'Bathroom fixtures.' Attempting to head off that way, a tall leggy brunette whips around the corner nearly barreling into me. She stops abruptly, even so, it's quite far into my comfort zone, and a mischievous smile pulls to her lips,

"Hi! Welcome to Jim's Hardware, what can I do _to_ you today?" I quirk my brow, trying to will the blush from my cheeks,

"Uh... just... need a new sink..." She strides forward, her tight jeans showing off every curve as well as her gently flowing beige tank top. When she approaches, she slides so ridiculously close I can feel her breath on my ear,

"Please come with me." The words are simple, but the way they are delivered make my knees weak. The breathy way she nearly moans makes her chest swell and I feel a stirring deep in the pit of my stomach,

"Yeah, okay..." I follow behind her making sure to observe the ceiling really well, wouldn't want it collapsing on me or something. We reach the sinks, and just when I think I will have a reprieve she wraps her fingers around my shoulder, squeezing gently before slipping her hand down to squeeze my bicep. I look up in confusion taking a small step back, but she only offers a wink on top of her smirk,

"I love a woman that works out, watching the way muscles flex definitely gets me going. I'm Stacie, and I miss watching y-...watching people fix things... don't get much of that side of the job working here." I gulp audibly, turning towards the sinks I scan through them rapidly,

*_My she's a touchy one, isn't she? Almost feels familiar though, doesn't it?_* Chewing my lower lip I trail my eyes continuously over the box that seems like the best fit, pointing before I ask,

"P-probably the strongest one... right?" She nods, fingers trailing down to my elbow,

"It can hold me up well enough." I yelp and turn swiftly to snatch one of the boxes, nearly running to the register. She rings me up and I offer my debit card, eyes trained on the countertop,

"Hope this works, I have no idea if I have the money, sorry." She laughs, it's full and exotic in my ears and they warm significantly,

"I'm sure there is, I hope you have a fantastic day!" Taking my card back and shoving it in my pocket, I silently curse Amy for sending me here, this woman was indeed not to be trusted so swiftly next time! I duck my head as I make my way out, uncaring that it's probably abnormal for a girl my size to be carrying around a large marble sink. Before the door shuts I hear her say, "See you tonight..." loud and clear, but I choose to ignore it, just ignore it and keep walking...

I shouldn't have ignored it... after getting everything gutted and carefully replacing the bowl I hear someone knock on the door. Setting the new faucet down I move out of the bathroom and see a flash of brunette in front of Amy, who is holding a large box full of random items,

"Friend of yours?" I quip, but her shit eating grin is all she returns as an answer. Rolling my eyes I move back into the bathroom to finish the job. I should have known how many time I heard the door open and close was too suspicious, but alas I ignored it until the final touches of the sink were in place, "Amy! Will you turn the water back on please?" I holler out the door. She is swift to thump down the steps and move into the garage, only a moment later I hear her yell back that it's ready. With a deep breath I reach for the handle and turn it towards me slowly. It takes a second, but eventually, the water comes through, everything seemingly working just as the instructions claimed it would. A triumphant smile pulls to my lips and I wiggle just a bit, stopping immediately when I hear a giggle at the door,

"You used to punch your fist in the air to look more macho, instead of that adorable wiggle." Stacie, the girl from the hardware store, stood in the doorway to the bathroom. With a deep sigh, I wave her out of the way,

"You are Amy's friend?" I ask over my shoulder, carrying the scraps and trash out and through the wide-open front door,

"Awfully convenient that she would send you to where I work, huh? And as odd as it seems now, we are just trying to get you... a head start..." She breathes and I hear just a hint of worry etched around her words as she follows me outside into the open air,

"A head start on what? You two keep saying cryptic things like that... what is it I need to be ready for?" The brunette balks as I make my way to the end of the driveway, seems she doesn't have an answer for me. Looking about I watch a few people trip up at the sight of Stacie, my neighbor, a tall and rather good looking man named Derrick, nearly sprinting over to grab the box from me,

"I got that Beca, wouldn't want Stacie thinking less of me just watching you carry all this stuff." Before his hands can so much as touch the box I growl, pulling it back,

"How about you stand here and talk to Stacie then instead of trying to take my stuff when I'm literally four more steps from the trash?" I know it's rude, and I almost want to take it back, but instead of looking like a kicked puppy he looks completely enthralled with that idea, turning to start a conversation. Stacie is quick to rebuke that, shaking her head while she takes a deep breath,

"No thanks, sorry Derrick, you claim it's just a conversation then ask me out every single time. I've told you each and every time, I'm not interested." She juts her thumb over at me and I'm quick to glare as I work to lift the lid and drop the awkward stuff into the trash. He nods slowly, reaching swiftly to grasp her hand in an odd gesture of hindrance. He now officially gets the pouting thing going on too, that's annoying,

"But Stace, come on, what's shorty over there got that I don't?" He attempts to say it quietly, and for what it's worth I try to walk by without a word,

*_Shorty? Who you calling shorty?!*_ My ring decides we have the right to be mad, so as I walk by I'm quick to snatch Stacie's hand and twine our fingers together for effect,

"Tons of money, and a bigger dick for sure." Shoots from my mouth faster than I can even stop it, he blanches as I pull her away, keeping her hand in mine. I see more than feel a flashback of just this very thing, except he wanted to fight me for her... the next thing I see is him pinned to the ground and I can't help but smile at my previous victory. We are halfway back to the house before she speaks,

"Thanks for that, he's always tried to come at me, and you've always been there to rebuff." I scoff, but before I can do anything she leans down and kisses my cheek. This stops me dead in my tracks, I can't even explain the feeling that coursed through my body, the energy I suddenly had, the happiness that filled me to my chest. I can do nothing but look at her with a completely confused expression, and she laughs, it's full and beautiful, "I'm Stacie, the succubus." I blink once, twice, and then she decides to continue, "Perhaps we should take this inside?" I merely nod, moving in while letting her keep her arm in mine, guiding her to the living room to sit. I stand and move to the kitchen where Amy is sitting, eating some delicious smelling food,

"Want some? Stace made it, it's in the pot." I look over and sure enough, there's pasta and sauce waiting patiently to be devoured. I make myself a bowl, and before I can think straight I say loud enough for her to hear,

"Stacie, want some food?" She is by my side in seconds, her hand resting on my arm,

"Of course, thank you for thinking of me." Her hand squeezes gently and I feel a warmth unmatched by any I can seem to recall. Pressing the bowl I already made into her hands, I wave her off to the living room, making another for myself and giving me a bit to clear my head. Heading in a moment or two later, I sit in my chair, and she sits on the sofa, leaning as close as she can to me without looking overly distressed,

"So uh... first of all, what's with the kiss thing?" I gesture to my cheek, "From what I read, I thought succubi were supposed to steal away your energy..." I try to recall what I can remember, but it seems the only thing I can recall is that Stacie was -my- succubus. Thankfully she has the decency to just laugh at me,

"It goes both ways, the books only tell you about stealing energy because no one bothers to ask about the other side of things, about how we treat our master or mistress." She purrs the last word, and I can feel a shiver flowing through my spine,

"Alright alright, and it affects me all the time, huh?" I attempt rolling my shoulders, but quit about halfway through to instead put some pasta in my mouth,

"No not really, once you accepted being my mistress the effects will lessen significantly, but I will still be able to help you in many ways, and it won't take the effect you have on me away." I balk and she merely winks at me, "Just know I really get into your space, and if you allow me in, I will not disappoint. It drove Aubrey and Chloe crazy, but you were always a mediator, you or Cynth-..." That ringing... the sharp whistle that sounded when Amy almost told me about Stacie, bombards my ears, my hands lifting to crush against them,

"Stop! Not again stop!" I yelp, my eyes slipping shut as I bend forward, knocking my pasta to the floor. When it subsides I take a deep breath, sitting up slowly, "O-ouch..." I try sarcastically, but it actually feels like this time my body has been affected. When I open my eyes they are blurry, but I feel more than see two sets of hands on me,

"For fuck's sake Stace her ear is bleeding, what did you say?!" Amy shrieks and I wince against the pain, shaking my head,

"I'm okay..." I try again, but clearly, they aren't having it as a moment later I am picked up, "Put me down! Put me-...!" Another much softer hand covers my mouth, and though I would childishly like to run my tongue all the way up Stacie's palm I realize I must have fallen from the chair because my knees hurt, and my head hurts, and I can't see straight...

"Let's get her upstairs, you can tell her about you tomorrow, and we can talk about the no no's that I've found." She nods and I can barely keep my eyes open, feeling her gently lay me in my bed. Nodding slowly I thank them both and apologize for being such a nuisance. They share a worried look and I merely roll into my covers. When Stacie presses her lips to my forehead, and Amy gently squeezes my shoulder, I realize something... I made a few friends today.


	5. Auditions!

*_Time to get up! Time to get up! Time to get up!*_ I lift my hand to swipe away whatever is bothering my finally peaceful sleep, only for my door to open and a weight shift the bed. The moment I feel it shift again to both sides of my thighs, my eyes fly open. Scooting up against the headboard immediately, I look down into Stacie's eyes, frantic breaths pushing from my lips,

"Oh no you don't!" That impish little grin coupled with the way she has been crawling up the covers to hover over me produces a blush so heated I can feel it in my stomach, "Whatareyoudoing!?" Rushes past my mouth so fast I'm sure it didn't make sense, lowering myself to press into the bed while she straddles my hips,

"It was my turn to wake you up, normally it takes a little more effort than that. Come on, time for school!" Giggling softly she rises... be still my heart... she is wearing the shortest shorts I've ever seen in my life, and does this girl own anything with sleeves? Sliding her long legs to remove herself from my bed, she drags her hand up the side of my blankets as she comes closer, leaning down to kiss the top of my head, "Don't forget auditions are today!" She says cheerily, and I shoot a glare her way as she opens my curtains to let the sun in, "Come on! Up up up, your burrito is going to get cold." I continue to glare at her back as she leaves,

"I'm not going!" I announce with a bit of a whine, I hear her descend the stairs without hesitation, "Don't even sing.. mrr..." Flopping back into the bed I rest my arm over my face to block out the sun, "Dude... I'm posing a very philosophical question... if I don't go to the class is it still boring?" I snicker to myself, but then from the bottom of the stairs I hear,

"I will get Amy, you mark my words Beca if you aren't up in the next five minutes..." I think the way she hears my feet hit the ground as I scramble up to get clothes on is satisfying enough of an answer.

When I descend the stairs, Amy is waiting for me, offering a burrito and a to go cup of coffee. I smile softly and take them with a small 'thank you' before I am wrapped up in a tight bear hug. Wheezing a bit I gently pat the larger woman,

"Okay Ames, don't break me in half..." She chuckles and pulls back, holding my shoulders almost like a proud parent might,

"Stacie needs my help today, so I don't get to walk you to school half pint... so remember, stay safe, and know you can always summon either of us at a moments notice... though I forgot to tell you the other day you can just say our names, I just wanted to see if 'the tank' would work..." Chuckling softly she shakes her head right after, her voice is uncharacteristically serious, and I find my brow lifting in slight confusion,

"Alright Amy, I will be careful around the vicious college students." At being released I lift my hands in a claw motion, hissing a bit for effect. This pulls a laugh from the rambunctious woman, and she gives me a light slap on the arm... maybe not so light... Lifting to rub the spot I cradle my breakfast in the other hand, and she only laughs more,

"You're already late, get out of here, and don't forget auditions, right after your classes!" With a nod, I move out the door, working through my breakfast and coffee before I step into my first class, unscathed and unbothered... wonder what she's so afraid of.

After the professor dismisses us from the last class I tuck my pack over my shoulder and look at my watch. I have about half an hour before auditions, after much insistence from all of these sources I may as well try out, right? Moving down the road I find my body slows, and suddenly there is no one around me... and odd feeling rising in the pit of my stomach,

*_We... we have teleported? To... what?* _She sounds like she is struggling, and I open my hand to summon the sword forth, walking further as the crushing realization takes over that perhaps there was something to be afraid of. *_Straight ahead... there's something...*_ I look up, sword at the ready, and I find a black sphere, possibly the size of a basketball... the terror that fills my chest is immediate, reminding me too much of that sword from my nightmares... *_Step back... see if we can get out of this... there is a wall... almost as if it's just a gap in our original realm.*_ I do as I'm told and find I hit a physical wall instead of being able to step out of the space. Hearing an awful sloshing sound I look back to the ball, finding it growing arms, plopping to the ground in an audible 'splat' that makes ooze billow around it. My heart rate increases and I find even if I've trained, I am not prepared for such a thing as this. It crawls at increasing speed towards me, and I dodge around it just as the thing barrels into the wall I had been against, splatting hard into it, *_At least we know it can't escape either, run!*_ Not needing to be told twice, I run the other direction and find I want to observe it, watch as it moves, but it's not giving me any time, this ball of pure... *_Corruption...*_ My sword answers for me, *_We need to kill it! Turn and face it!*_ I slide to a halt and turn towards the armed ball just in time to dodge,

"Were those teeth?!" I nearly shriek, bringing my sword to the ready as it rolls around to attack again. It almost looks like it could smile, those sharp, fang looking items on display. I dodge again, but bring the flat of my sword down on the top of its head, significantly slamming it down into a puddle. Relaxing a bit I turn to walk off, a burning pain filling my leg as I yelp out and try to get away from the source. Looking down I find the little ball has bitten me, and slowly oozes down my leg and shoe. Crying out I slam the blade down right between it, the ball slicing in half almost like butter... it feels too easy... but the ooze gurgles loudly and releases into a, now boiling, mass of nothing. I hobble away swiftly and when I can't stand the pain any longer I collapse in the grass near one of the homes that had been trapped with me. When I look up again it seems everything is... back to normal? I don't see the ooze it had left behind, and I do see another walking... even the ooze that had covered my leg was gone, though the pain was still there. Rolling my pant leg up I grunt softly, the punctures of its bite black divots, the veins on my leg having slowly morphed a little to the blackened color also. Standing I realize it doesn't bleed, but the ooze feels like it's slowly pulling from me...

*_Like it was trying to corrupt you? But because it didn't fully take hold now it's leaving your body?*_ We both question, but I don't want to think about it anymore, all I know is my leg fucking hurts, and I was supposed to make it to auditions. I let my sword morph back into a ring, resting on my finger once again, *_We need to make it there, and we can talk to Amy and Stacie.*_ With a firm nod, I wince at the first steps, limping heavily, but I slowly work to make my way to the auditorium.

I am late... of course, I'm late, and I flinch when the door slams heavily behind me, having listened to the last audition,

"Wait! There's one more!" I hear Chloe yell out, and I find I'm having trouble breathing, my energy spent. I move my way out to the middle of the stage,

"I... didn't know we had to prepare that song..." I breathe softly, and I think I see a twinge of worry behind both sets of eyes in front of me, probably just wishful thinking. Thankfully the redhead is there to save the day again,

"That's okay, sing anything you want." Her smile is radiant, and I offer a small one in return. Slightly collapsing against the stage, I make it look... as normal and not awkward as I can, crawling up to their desk. Biting back the pain I point to their yellow cup, full of pens,

"May I?" At the affirmative nod, I gently dump it of the contents and sit back, breathing through the blur that my leg tries to press in front of my eyes. Chloe continues to smile, and Aubrey looks... less than pleased, but I can't read her feature, perhaps annoyance? When my voice lifts through the silence of the auditorium I let my eyes stay on the cup, moving fluidly through the song and the claps. At the last knock of the cup against the wood floor, I find myself blinking back the misty pain that could make itself known through tears, "Uh... thanks..." I push from the ground and limp heavily away, needing to get home, I don't know where anyone is... my head hurts, my leg hurts worse. Shoving through the doors and out to the grounds I collapse in the shade of a tree, getting a few odd looks, but nothing I'm not already used to. Rolling onto my back I whimper softly, eyes closing underneath the cool shade as I lull into a fitful sleep.

"She never let one bite her before! I don't know how to handle it! She's going to be okay, right?!" I hear the frantic voice, and my fingers brush against the ground. However it's not the ground I had fallen asleep on, instead of grass I find blankets, and it smells like me... must be at home. The sweat that rolls from my body makes me uncomfortable enough that I open my eyes, finding four blurry visions above me,

"I should have walked with her! I knew I should have!" Amy, beating herself up apparently, "Ah, Beca I'm sorry!" I feel her weight upon me and I struggle to breathe in the crushing hug,

"A-Amy... Amy breathing!" She jumps up so swiftly it's surprising, and I jolt upwards as I feel a swipe to my leg. Yelping a bit at the pain I look down to a sympathetic Aubrey, a cool cloth cleaning up the ooze that's rolling from the wound that has been exposed. It surprisingly looks better than it had before, and I find that stressful thought easing away from my mind as I look over to find Stacie and Chloe both holding onto my arm and leg on the opposite side,

"You were jerking and yelling... Becs, why didn't you summon us?" Stacie explains at my confused expression, and I only shake my head,

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't any of you te-...Ow!" I cry as Aubrey again swipes at the open wounds. She has the semblance to look apologetic, and I lift both hands to run through my hair, "You want me to summon you when I'm afraid for my life, fighting a... I don't even know what it was!" My frustration boils over, "I may have you two at my disposal but when I don't know what's going on, and I'm transported to a whole different existence how am I supposed to do anything but defend myself?" They have the decency to flinch at my tone, and I cross my arms, "And what are you two doing here? Tell me you are supposed to be helping me also..." I shake my head and pull my leg back, "Move." I command, stepping from the bed to look at my watch. A gentle hand rests on my shoulder, and I look up to find Chloe... practically in tears... and I find it melts me a little bit,

"W-we aren't allowed to tell you, Becs. We aren't allowed to tell you what is coming, just as much as he isn't allowed to know what is coming for him. I know you're overwhelmed, but don't shut us out... I can't watch what happened again..." And now the tears stream down her face, and she is immediately upon me. Her arms wrap around my neck, and she hugs me so tightly, but it pushes me to fall flat on my back on the bed, holding her crying form gently. It scares me, and I almost want to push her off, but then a memory flashes through my mind, one of them all... us all, in a group hug... and I've never felt so happy in my life. There are a few others, though their faces are blurred, it's enough to get me to calm down. Her scent envelopes me, cinnamon with a hint of vanilla, and I find my body relaxing further in her presence. So I lay there, and I let them dote on me, Amy fixing my body back onto the bed, Stacie running her fingers through my hair, Aubrey seemingly helping the healing on my leg along while she cleans it up, and Chloe... well she holds onto me like her life depends on it, "I'm sorry, I know right now I am a stranger to you... but I need this, okay?" I merely nod, how could anyone ever say no to this beauty? Slowly, my hand runs up and down her back, attempting to quell her tears and fears, it seems to work for a while, that is until Stacie finally speaks up,

"Since you two have decided not to move in until Beca feels more comfortable, it's about time to go, she needs to rest and we need to talk." The three above nod slowly, but it takes an extra second for the redhead to do so, quiet sniffles following. When she pulls back I feel a soft kiss pressed to my cheek, my eyes widening as she scurries off so her tears don't begin again. Aubrey gives a small wave, her eyes becoming teary as well before she turns rapidly to follow Chloe, "Better get used to that, short stack, she very much invades your space at all times." Stacie chuckles, and Amy looks down at me for a long while after the brunette had left, "We are sorry Beca, we don't know how to handle this... you are always so powerful and mysterious... it's really throwing us off having to re-teach everything. But we will get better, mark my words, we will figure this out, together!" She is the last one to leave, shutting the door behind her. Rolling to my side I find my leg does feel a lot better, though the sting of the actual puncture wounds still resides. I try to find sleep, and my body is exhausted enough that it should come easily, but when it finally finds me, I know it's already the early hours of the morning.


	6. Orientation?

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews, and thank you malexfaith and xNarcotic for helping me have more confidence in the story, I'm glad you like it so far! 3 As you can see I swapped the timeline a bit, but all of the bigger moments are still there, hope it doesn't throw anyone off to much. Enjoy! ~Speedy

The heaviness behind my eyes is making it hard to stay awake... I am severely lucky I only had one class today, then I'm supposed to go to the radio station where I get to intern. I am remembering more and more, even as I sit here, I recall Chloe and Aubrey, inseparable, and always around me. I think Aubrey was the healer, which makes sense, and Chloe dealt damage with her spells while I kept the enemies focus on me. I can't help but chuckle into my arms a bit, I remembered a bit about Amy and Stacie too... Stacie loving to make Aubrey jealous... because apparently they had a thing for me, but Chloe never seems to mind. I wonder how far that ever got... if I ever dated either of them... or both of them? I remember getting in all sorts of trouble with Amy... I feel more connected to them than before, and getting up early enough to actually sit and have breakfast with two of the four was helpful. Drinking my coffee as they re-enacted some of the more funny things was the highlight of my morning. Amy was swift to volunteer to walk me to school, kept offering to carry me since my leg still hurts... that was a hard pass. It feels a ton better than yesterday, sore, painful, and the bruising looks horrendous, but seriously, a lot better.

Now, I nuzzle deeply into my covered arms as the professor speaks on something about economics, I'm really not into it and my sword doesn't seem to mind the resting either. I find myself drifting to sleep, but before I can get to deep into my nap I feel a gentle prod at my shoulder, looking up at the student beside me, he gestures to the front and it seems the professor is packing up,

"He called it, and I thought about leaving you be but I know I would much rather sleep in my bed, not on the desk." With a gentle chuckle he offers his hand out, "I'm Benjamin Applebaum, but my friends call me Benji. Since we spoke verbally almost I would consider us friends." I blink a few times before taking his hand with a small laugh,

"Sorry, I'm Beca, thanks for waking me up, Benji, I'll catch you later." The weird, but charming boy makes his way out, curly head of hair peeking back one more time as if to make sure I wasn't back asleep. Waving to abate his worry I watch him return the gesture before I stretch widely and let out a yawn, wincing when I stand to make my way to the station.

When I go in at first all I can hear is the blasting of the radio, looking around rather awestruck at such a collection of music... it is a radio station of course, but it's so different when you see it right in front of you.

*_Where is everyone? Maybe over there?_* Not going to lie, she sounds about as tired as I feel, perhaps another quirk of being a literal piece of me. I meander my way towards the booth, looking inwards to find who I'm assuming is my boss considering he seems to be the only one here. Suddenly he turns and catches me staring, a bright blush pulling to my cheeks as he stands and slides out the door,

"Hey. Been there long?" I can feel myself fluster at his cocky grin, and I can't even find any semblance of dignity,

"Uh... no, I was uh... I just got here. Like now. I wasn't standing here for a while or anything..." I smack my hand to my face and drag it down in a gesture of frustration, taking a step to the side which he must deem as me trying to pass him. He stands a bit straighter and shakes his head,

"Sorry, but freshmen aren't allowed inside the booth." Instead of making it more awkward he extends his hand to me, which I gently take, "Luke, station manager, and you must be Beca." I go to answer but instead am interrupted by the door slamming shut,

"And I'm Jesse!" The tall, blonde, statuesque man in front of me, that just barely releases my hand, looks above my head,

"I'm Luke, and you're late." He steps down past me, looking none too pleased with this guy, and as I turn I realize it's that guy who had been playing air guitar for me the other day. Blinking a few times I inwardly groan as he seems to realize this as well,

"Hey! I know you!" Pointing right near my face I jut my head back, trying to get more space between us,

"No, you don't..." I look to my new boss who seems like he cares not an ounce, "He doesn't." I make sure to cement that, I will not be tied to someone who was late their first day, that and he doesn't even know my name! Well... I mean I guess now he does...

"Okay. You two can figure it out while you're stacking CDs, and when you're done there's more over there. You're gonna be spending a lot of time together, so, please... no sex on the desk. I've been burned before." I balk at his words, sticking my tongue out in a movement so awkward even I can't explain it, making such a gesture to affirm it being gross. I watch him head back into the booth and close the door, sighing softly when I hear Jesse speak again,

"I do know you. I sang to you, I remember because you were totally ignoring the orientation girl, get your rape whistle?" He holds his own whistle up and I can't help the chuckle that leaves me as I shake my head and turn to start stacking the music. I don't know why, but he continues to speak even as I blatantly ignore him, "So... Luke's attractive. Excellent bone-structure, full head of hair, fancy undershirt, I think we just met my nemesis." I let my frustration show a bit as I move to plop down in a nearby chair and groan. My leg hurts, this guy is weird, and something smells like it has been in the heat too long,

"Man, this sucks. I came here to play music, not stack it." I mumble, arms crossing over my chest as I lean back. Seems everything I say, whether directed at him or not, opens the lines for odd steering of the conversation,

"Not me, I'm here for one reason only, I love stacking CDs. I was offered a job at a lab that tests the effects of marijuana on your appetite, but I said no. I want to stack CDs hopefully in the vicinity of a semen smeared desk... that's what we think happened here, right?" This guy seems harmless enough, and I let a smile pull to my lips,

"Too bad I didn't bring my blacklight... then we would know for sure." I get a chuckle from him, and of course... this leads him to keep talking... he talks more than Amy,

"So what's your deal? You one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious until she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize she was beautiful the whole time?" His words are deserving of the eyeroll they receive, my mouth quick to retort,

"I don't wear glasses." He smirks slightly and tilts his head, hand almost resting on the desk before he thinks better of it,

"Then you're halfway there, and I am loving this." He turns back to stacking his CDs, and I chuckle,

"You're a weirdo." His retort is swift and I'm trying to keep up with the quick banter,

"Yes I am, and so are you. It's a good thing we're going to be best friends and/or lovers." My face grows serious as I try to continue without laughing,

"Please don't say lovers." My words are delivered abruptly and I think I've won... until he turns back to me with a smile,

"You know, I wouldn't pass this up. Once I'm a Treble, I probably won't have time for you." This pulls a scoff/laugh from me as I pull off the indifferent role really well,

"You know, I didn't think you could find a way to be less attractive to me, but congrats, you just did." And here comes his laugh, reaching down to grab another stack of music to put up,

"Ha! You're terrific. Just wait, you'll go all squidy and drape yourself all over me. It'll be fun, you'll see!" The confidence he exudes almost makes me believe it, but again I roll my eyes and mouth the words, 'Who is this guy.' to no one in particular. Grabbing my own stack, I hobble to the opposite side of the shelf, putting it away without being bothered again.

The weirdo offered to walk me home, a second hard pass for the day, and as I make my way slowly onwards I feel the twinge of pain turning moreso into a constant pain... odd. I sense, more than see something going on around me, feel the abnormality that I had running through my chest yesterday, and I know one of the corrupted has to be near,

*_Tread carefully, I'm not sure this is such a good thing... and it could mean there are more somewhere nearby._* My hands relax and I breathe as Stacie guided me to, eyes ever observant to any oddities. For a while I find none, but then, off to the right of me, I watch a student disappear into thin air, *_It's there, it has to be... we should go in and get rid of it... that is our job right?_* I gulp softly, looking down at my aching leg before a determined look comes over my face,

"We should, I don't want anyone else getting hurt." I draw in a ragged breath, chewing my bottom lip as I cautiously make my way to where it had happened. Stepping further I feel the wall surround me, as if pulling me in itself, and there in the middle sits another ball just as yesterday, fear gripping my chest. The person that had disappeared didn't seem anywhere in sight, perhaps they walked through without being bothered? What a mystery this anomaly is,

*_I don't think they are out for them, just us, so no one else seems bothered. We killed it so easily yesterday, it's going to be okay, just bring me forth, we can do this.*_ I do as I'm told, rolling my shoulders as I spy the arms coming forth from the ball just as yesterday, *_Repetitive little beasts, aren't they?_* Nodding the affirmation I dodge just in time for it to splat against the wall, though this time I slash at it immediately, the thing giving a light shriek as it shrivels into a puddle. This time though, the anomaly doesn't disappear, in fact, I hear the plopping and sloshing of more corruption. Turning rapidly on my heel I watch as two more come barreling for me, and I only have time to attack one. Deciding another slash is best I cut horizontally through one while I jump with a pained cry to dodge the other. With a quick jerk to the side, the little ball that's left avoids splatting to the wall and reaches to grab for me, only for its arms to be lopped off. I take a few hasty steps back as I watch more arms grow, but the body shrinks further, *_Like it's learning from the other's mistakes?_* I hear the question slide through my head, and I bite my lip hard as another heavy swing is thrown, missing the smaller corruption by inches. It slams into my shoulder but doesn't bite, it may as well have though, the deep burning sensation spreading eagerly as if through my very blood. My useless arm hangs limply, but I keep a wary glance on the ball that shot off to the other side of whatever this space is. The little thing comes back in a straight line, no dodging, no trying to avoid my attack, which of course was rather slow. I still slammed through it though, the sword cracking into the ground with the strength behind it, and it's then that I feel the anomaly dissipate. The release of tension is nice, and I breathe deeply, wincing just a bit as my shoulder aches harshly, but my leg feels better once again. *_So... we kill whatever created the space... then it goes back to normal, makes sense. Good job, I'm glad we were able to take care of this on our own.*_ Nodding I go to rest on a nearby bench, breathing deeply to calm my heart, and relax my muscles.

It's about fifteen minutes later that I see Amy out of the blue, the woman turning to yell off somewhere that I soon realize is to Stacie, before she sprints towards me... let me say that again... sprints towards me. She bounces back and forth on both feet,

"We made it into the Bellas! We had to hunt you down! We're going to be late for orientation!" She sings songs, and I suddenly find my world is black, face covered by a deep red cloth. Yelping softly I feel gentle hands rest on my shoulder, an abnormal warmth filling the bruised space,

"I know you are hurting, but we have got to show up for this, you can leave as soon as we are done if you want." I think it's Chloe who whispers in one ear, and a kiss is planted to the other side,

"She's right, we can go home, but since Chlo and Bree are the captains they have to stay, but in order to be in the group we have to show up!" A giggle erupts and my tired body is lifted, carefully laid in the side of a vehicle, I take the time I have to rest my eyes.

Next thing I know the hood is being ripped off, and there before me stands Chloe and Aubrey, one holding a gold chalice of sorts while the other smiles radiantly and wiggles a bit in her space, what are they wearing...

"The Sopranos, Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The Mezzos, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Kori. Of course our Altos, Fat Amy, Stacie, Ashley, and... Beca." I look around the room as Aubrey states which singing position they have decided for us, and I find the dark, candle-lit room a bit dreary, easily a place where I could take a na- "As your music director and possessor of the pitch pipe, I'd like to welcome you to the Bellas' initiation night. We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you!" Chloe grabs the chalice and offers it up to me,

"Hell no..." I don't know what sort of club this is, but I know damn well I'm not drinking an-

"Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm." Oh... well in that case... I take the cup and sip it, the fruity wine showering my mouth with such simple flavor. I'm quick to hand it back, wiping my mouth with the back of my sweatshirt,

"Why are we doing this, again?" I whisper softly to Amy, and she gestures to the taller blonde at center stage,

"It's Aubrey's dream, something about when she was in college before the corruption she had an incident or something? I don't know." Taking the chalice when it's offered to her, she chugs more than half the cup, and Chloe has to pry it from her fingers as she tries to drink more. When everyone has had a sip, the duo stand at the front again,

"Now, if you'll all place your scarf in your right hand..." Chloe asks sweetly, and I see her watching me while I do as I'm told. Pressing the cloth into my hand I look up in time for Aubrey to begin,

"I, sing your name..." The melody that follows as everyone sings their own name... is probably the equivalent of someone accidentally dropping a bag of trash, all over the place, and messy... the captains blink a few times before blondie continues, "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. Neither sickness, nor midterms, nor my lady times will prevent me from her-monizing with my sisters. And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves..." The oath is repeated... sort of, a little rough there at the end but it is repeated back. Aubrey plasters a fake smile on as she nods firmly, "You are all Bellas now." The cheer that erupts after those words nearly blows my eardrums, and I cover them as I watch Chloe and Aubrey exchange some words, the redhead looking excited as ever, while the blonde crosses her arms and furrows her brows.

((The afterparty will be in the next chapter, I think I pressed my brain for a lot today, thanks!))


	7. Training!

**AN: **There is a lot less of the soul sword in this one, she wasn't really supposed to be prominent, only a guide, so she will gradually get down to popping up only now and then. Just so everyone is forewarned and doesn't think I'm forgetting her. 3 always, ~Speedy

As we walk down to the quad I find myself utterly amused at the way this team weaves in and out of each other. I can see Aubrey leading the pack, and Chloe is beside her, the rest of the birds fluttering in the middle like they have no idea what to do, and then to my left and right are Amy and Stacie, all three of us hanging in the back. As we descend the stairs I tilt my head, shoulder aching as I blink a few times upon hearing the captain finally speak,

"Ladies! Welcome to aca-initiation night, prepare to soften the beach..." Everyone stops at that, the girl it came from still marching onward like she truly was in war times. Carefully, everyone else files down the stairs behind her and I let myself hang back in the seats, leg still burning as well as my shoulder aching. Stepping further to the side to get out of the way I look down at the mass of aca-nerds that they descend into,

"I don't know what I'm doing here..." I say to myself, chewing my bottom lip as Amy, with arms spread out wide, decides to grace me with an answer,

"Living the dream! I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in!" With a soft laugh, I shake my head and watch as her and Stacie roll in last, moving to get some drinks,

"Beca... Be-caw! Be-caw! Are my eyes deceiving me?" Turning to the atrocity that is apparently my new nickname, I let my eyes hood halfway as I mock glare at Jesse, he... of course... is unphased. Lifting his hand she wipes his eyes and dramatizes the surprise of seeing me, and I'm definitely shaking my head "You're a Bella!? You're one of the acapella girls and I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children... it's inevitable." My brows raise so high on my forehead they just might come off, and I look down at the group of people to find Aubrey and Chloe both staring up at me,

"You're really drunk right now... I don't think you're gonna remember any of this..." He is swift to interrupt me with a no, shaking his head a bit as his lopsided smile pulls upwards further,

"No no, I'm not drunk at all you're just blurry." I snicker at that, my own smile pulling forth as I tease him a bit, pushing his chest as he tries with all his might to convince me he isn't drunk, teetering back and forth. Instead he finally giggles, and pulls off what I think must be the prince charming smirk of sorts, and speaks,

"Can I get you a drink? I'm gonna get you a drink, I think you need to get on this level." I answer in a hasty nod, and he turns to do so, stumbling on the steps only once before he catches himself with a playful jump. My eyes scan the crowd, other hand lifting to massage my shoulder, but swiftly that idea is canceled... that hurt... I spy Aubrey watching me from afar without Chloe now, and I don't think she meant for me to catch her because her head snaps back to whoever is speaking to her so fast I think she could suffer from whiplash. I see her eyes turn towards someone, then nod over to me, and suddenly... Chloe is in front of me. Grasping my hands she pulls me close, bouncing a little on her toes,

"Hi! I'm so glad that I met you... again." I can smell just a bit of alcohol on her breath, but the statement still makes a smile erupt on my face. She leans so close that our noses touch, and for half a second I think she just might kiss me... her scent barreling through my nose, her grasp on my hands so warm and gentle, I find if she were to press those soft lips to mine I wouldn't hesitate to return it. My heart cracks like thunder in my chest when she speaks again, "I think we are going to be really fast friends... or perhaps lovers if Bree would get her head out of her ass... because you remember right...? You remember what we almost were?" Gulping down the rolling of my stomach I nod slowly, and even the word 'lovers' sounded good coming from her throat. I had remembered... the way they used to love me... and obviously still do, but this was severely confusing... Aubrey... she was there... but she wasn't... the recollection wasn't super clear other than feelings. My thoughts must be obvious on my face because she presses a peck to my cheek, "Her doubt was too much... and you told me you wouldn't allow this to continue until she was okay... that's where we were." The bubbliness takes a second to return, but she bounces up and down a few times, "So I want to start as new friends!" Getting a chuckle from me, she seems satisfied,

"Well... you have seen me naked so..." Winking at the redhead seems to cause a blush to burst forth onto her cheeks, and she has to shake away whatever she is thinking,

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle juice!" When she turns away she watches me over her shoulder, shaking her rear then giving it a nice slap, but the look she gives me and the way she draws her hand up to her hip... oh my. I blink a few times, my arousal spiking, and it seems she knew exactly what I was thinking of judging by the mischievous look on her face, "See ya later!" She calls back as she bounces down the steps, back to her usual bubbly demeanor. I can't help but lamely call down,

"Make good choices!" And her hand lifts in the air as if to wave me off. Jesse returns and I sneak a peek over to Aubrey, immediately catching her eyes as she glares at the boy who hands me a drink. Chuckling softly I roll my eyes, if she was too afraid to be with me then how can she feel she has a right to be jealous?

*_Perhaps she was afraid of losing you? It would be easy to let doubt seep into a three-person relationship.*_ My ring tries to reason with me, but I am jumbled from my thoughts a moment later as Jesse yells out,

"We are the kings of campus!" Shrinking back I shake my head, trying to move away from him, and sit over in the other seat. I am successful in losing him and I watch the girls mingle and meander their way around, Amy doing a bit of booty shaking right in the middle of the stairs with no one in particular. Stacie is dancing with a few random people, never staying still for too long, and Chloe and Aubrey are off to the side of the group, watching the girls I assume. Lifting my head to look at the stars I wonder for half a second if I truly am meant to be there, it's when I straighten to take a sip of my drink and find at least three sets of eyes on me that I feel I wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

I feel, more than see, someone sit next to me, and when I look it is that quiet Asian girl, Lilly. She gives me a radiant smile, my awkwardness offering a soft smile back. She offers her hand out and says something... I can't hear her... something along the lines of killing three people with her thumb? That's an oddity, but I try to talk to her,

"I'm Beca, come to college parties often?" Taking her hand I give it an awkward shake before slowly releasing it back to her. The softest of giggles leaves her lips as she shakes her head, and I find I kind of like the girl... even if we can't truly have a conversation. I see her lips moving but damn if I can hear a thing she is saying over this music... even if it were silent I don't think I would hear her. Scrunching my eyes as if that will help me hear better I lean closer, and I do hear her ask if she can walk me home since my shoulder... hurts... how did she kno-... "Oh, you're another one of my summoned? I'm glad I found you! Yeah, I would love to get home and rest." I truly am happy to have found another to help me on this quest, and as we get up to leave I see four sets of eyes watching us now, though with a little less worry than before. Giving a small wave, Lilly follows suit, and each of them seems to relax a little more into whatever they were doing.

The silence that surrounds us as we walk is comfortable, which given how awkward I had been was a feat in itself. She tries very hard to speak to me a few times, I think she was an assassin...? Or perhaps a spy, she can gather information on things for me, and something about a twin? I do my very best to keep up, and it seems she does her best to be patient and... louder for me. When we arrive at the door it's still an easygoing vibe, even when she walks right in behind me, helping me up the stairs as my tired leg aches. I watch as she goes to her room, and peeking inside I find all of her things are already moved in... what an odd woman... shaking my head with a soft chuckle I wave goodnight and head into my own room, plopping down on the bed, clothes and all to finally crash.

I'm surprised the next morning to find my newest nightmare wakes me a good hour before the scheduled eight a.m. practice. As I'm getting dressed and ready for the day, the door slowly opens, and Amy peeks in to find me up and about,

"Becaaaa! Time to get to Bellas practice!" My eyes hold my excitement I'm sure... she is quick to grasp my hand and start tugging me down out the door and down the stairs, much to my dismay, "So this is Aubrey's dream and stuff... so we're gonna help her crush it while she has this chance to get the goodies!" Blinking a few times I nod, laughter erupting a moment later as she tugs me further until we get to the front door, wincing softly as my body doesn't really enjoy such treatment,

"Easy Amy! She could still be hurting!" Stacie calls, and while I'm glad not to be a rag doll anymore, I shake my head to alleviate her worry,

"My leg doesn't hurt so much anymore, and my shoulder is just bruised, I'm good." The brunette clicks her tongue at me and saunters forward, pressing a kiss to my cheek even as I flinch back,

"She still needs to be easy. What will I love on if she breaks you into pieces?" The blush that pulls to my face is immediate, and I hear Amy behind me,

"Don't be gross Stacie, I don't get all mushy with all my lovers in front of you, and there are a lot of them." She nods a few times and Stacie puts her hands on her hips like she just might scold her. My eyes widen as, instead of waiting for a response, I'm pulled out the front door and we head off to the gymnasium.

When we arrive the setup is just about what you would expect, fold-out chairs surrounded by three giant boards filled to the brim with information. Our schedules, goals, and what we need to work on... strive for, even picture of the previous Bellas. As I look over the pictures I hear one of the girls comment on how hot they are, I think her name is Cynthia Rose...

"Okay! Sopranos in the front and Altos in the back." Aubrey's voice rings out through the hall, startling us all into our seats. Lilly takes a seat next to me and offers a small wave, Amy plopping down on the other side as I return the gesture with a smile, "As you can see, Kori is not here. Last night she was treble boned, and has been dis-invited to the Bellas." Reaching down she takes the empty chair and puts it up, the seriousness behind her voice making my brows lift,

"That oath was serious?" I question, receiving a small glare, and I feel the women on either side of me cringe in their seats beside me. It only makes me straighten further, unwilling to cower to this woman, and she looks infuriated by this,

"Dixie chicks serious." Even I will admit I balked at that response, but she didn't allow a retort as she continued right on talking, "You can fool around with whoever you want..." I swear I can feel Chloe's eyes boring into the side of my head, and when I look to her the arousal spotted in such a heavy gaze shocks me back to Aubrey, "...just not a Treble!" Of course, Stacie is the first one to comment,

"That won't be easy... he's a hunter." Gesturing between her legs I let out the smallest of chuckles,

"You call it a dude?" Looking back at me she seems pleased by my reaction and nods. Another chuckle leaves my chest even as Aubrey continues to glare at both of us,

"Stacie... the trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us we are giving them our power." Everyone shifts uncomfortably at her word usage, even Stacie while her mouth is swift to a rebuttal,

"You already know I'm going to behave, Beca's the only one I let penetr-..." Amy is swift to slap her hand to her thigh, the other lifting in the air to interrupt the duo's staring match,

"Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate!" Aubrey's gaze turns to me, and I can practically feel the heat of her jealous gaze trying to consume Stacie, tension pouring from her as her frustration is redirected to the whole group again,

"Does anyone else have anything too... confess?" That fiery look is directed at one girl, in particular, I think her name is Mary Elise. The poor girl is swift to crack under the pressure,

"It was an accident!" She tries to explain hastily, but Aubrey shuts it down like she hadn't even been talking in the first place,

"Turn in your scarf and go." The girl with glasses bumbles and stammers a few more times, awkwardly handing over the small garment to the open hand. Amy only makes matters worse and pretends to cough the word 'slut' which receives a quick smack of my hand to her arm, only making her straighten a little, "Take your chair." The captain presses and the rest of the ordeal is hard to watch, Mary Elise taking off with a loud sob after her chair hits the step,

"Was that necessary?" I try to defend the girl, but Aubrey only bristles, glare once again shining upon me,

"This is war, Beca. It is my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs, sung and choreographed to perfection." Chloe nods along at the woman's rampage, but something in her eyes tells me she wasn't so pleased about the way that girl had been treated either, "There are only four months until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way that I run the Bellas then you should just..." A hand swings out towards the door but her words stop suddenly, a gurgling noise roiling from her throat, a sudden paleness showering her skin. Lifting her other hand to cover her mouth she turns away, Chloe swift to approach and begin rubbing her back. After a minute or two of gentle words from the redhead, we all hear her utter,

"Relax, we don't want a repeat of last year." Lilly's hand flies up just as both captains turn back, acknowledging her with a gentle nod,

"What happened last year?" The Asian woman's words are barely heard, and she tries to repeat herself until a puff of air leaves her and she turns to me. Repeating herself again I nod, and she then adds on, "And do you guys want to see a dead body?" I shake my head at the second part but then turn to the captains of our team, a hand resting on Lilly's thigh to keep her from getting overly frustrated,

"She wants to know what happened last year." And that's how we wound up sitting huddled together in the chairs, watching as Aubrey vomited all over the crowd, the camera, and the stage. Some of the girls giggle, and I snap my fingers to make them stop,

"Enough! It happened. It's over." I see now why she is so serious to redeem herself, but I'm still not convinced about how extreme she was earlier, "We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week, and I trust you will add your own cardio." Chuckling softly I am quick to pull a serious face,

"Why cardio?" It's not I realize it didn't matter that I ran every morning, she didn't know about it, and I find I really enjoy teasing the woman. Seeing the way I smile mischievously, Amy is quick to add on,

"Yeah no, don't put me down for cardio either." To say that, once again, she ignores us is an understatement, she blatantly blows us off,

"Okay moving on, this is a list of all the songs that we have ever performed, and you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women." As I'm handed the paper I quickly scan it over, and I realize something,

"There's nothing from this century on here..." The blonde looks like she could growl, and the look Chloe gives me says she knows I'm picking a fight with Aubrey on purpose. Flipping the sheet back I let both brows lift as I wait for an explanation I'm sure I'll get,

"Because we don't stray from tradition." Turning away from me, she walks right over my statement again as if I didn't even talk, "This..." Lifting her hand she flips one of the whiteboards over to reveal... a game plan I think, "...is how we will become champions." I scan over the title, 'Bella Building Blocks' written in all capitals at the top left corner, oh this is going to be fun.

"Okay! I'm calling it!" Two hours my ass... after four hours of learning and working, dancing and singing, and -so- much unnecessary touching, she's had enough. I can't even tell you how many times Aubrey slapped my ass, or Chloe took the opportunity to run her hands on me to "fix my posture" which is such a load of crap! My shoulder burns and even my leg started hurting again, perhaps I should have done some horizontal running with Amy,

"Hey, Aubrey, did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" I was genuinely curious what she was going to prove by doing the exact same thing they did last year, but once again she steamrolls right over my words. I cross my arms, significantly pissed off at basically being sandbagged out of any sort of change by this woman,

"Okay don't forget to pick up your performance schedules, we have a gig next week. That's right, next week." I take a few steps towards Aubrey, my mouth opening to prod at her again when Chloe bounces up between us. A hand lifts to gently rest on my muscled arm, giving a gentle squeeze as I see a spark of arousal in her eyes for the millionth time that day,

"Guys, it's the Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer." I know she's blocking me from bothering the blonde captain more, and I find I don't mind the distraction. Her hand slowly slides down my arm, goosebumps erupting wherever she touches, it's interrupted a moment later,

"Hands in Bellas." When no one moves, Aubrey's tone sharpens, "Hands in aca-bitches!" Everyone is quick to move at that, though I find my eyes rolling hard as mine is the last one in, "Sing ah-..." Amy belts out a loud, and long 'ah' just as she was told, I'm pretty sure she loves annoying Bree as much as I do... "On three, Amy... no no no, it's actually on three." She explains before she counts down, everyone basically failing at doing it properly. Turning as she says we will work on it next time, we all begin packing our things up, "Uh, Beca, a word?" My gaze lifts to the doors, and I find my own irritation spiking once again, but I turn towards her with a grin, walking up,

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer." She states seriously, and my grin pulls into a full-blown smirk. Feeling a burning desire between the both of us as the girls file out, I finally quirk a brow,

"You really don't like me, do you?" Regardless of the thick tension drowning me in heat, I absolutely will not lose to this woman simply because she wants to control me,

"I don't like your attitude." She must like this banter though because it continues and she definitely allows it as she steps closer. I falter none, answering immediately,

"You don't even know me." The space between us continues to close, and the fire I see in her eyes is only fueled with my every response. I spy Chloe coming up close behind Aubrey, resting her hand on the woman's back,

"I know you have a toner for Jesse." The huff of small laughter that presses past my lips is enough to make her eyes widen. She must really not like that there isn't a swift denial,

"A what?" I ask her incredulously, my smile only growing as I see Chloe press into her back, her gaze never leaving me, arms wrapping around Bree, probably to calm her down. I see something else in her eyes, is that arousal I spy...

"A musical boner. I saw it at hood night, it's huge and distracting." Jealous! The admittance is hot, I'll admit it, but to think I have a thing for Jesse? Gross. While I would adore comforting her with a denial to her claim, I can't help firing back,

"Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me. So..." She steps forward again, Chloe and her getting completely into my space as her voice lowers,

"You took an oath." Thinking she has me there I am finally the one to move forward, my body only inches from hers, our breath mingling as the alpha staredown continues. Glancing to the side at the redhead draping herself over the blonde, I find her bottom lip being seductively chewed between her teeth, and her fingers grasp at the other captain tightly,

"That oath cost you, two girls, today, I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." When my thundering gaze turns back to Aubrey fully, it seems she submits, considering the silence. I smirk again, licking my lips slowly, watching as she gulps heavily. Turning away to gather my things I make sure I have quite the sway in my hips, grabbing my bag as I hear her finally retort,

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" I scoff, turning back as I use my speed to my advantage, in front of them only a breath later. I hear the gasp from both girls, my body now pressed sexily into Aubrey's, arms wrapping to grasp Chloe's hips firmly, tugging them both closer,

"That's my dick, and apparently if you can suddenly see my boner here, it wasn't for Jesse was it?" Their eyes are so wide... their pupils are so dilated, I love it. Releasing them from my grasp I turn and make my way out, pushing through the doors with a satisfied sigh.


	8. One step at a time

The next morning I decide I'm going to dedicate one day to each of the Bellas that I've met so far, getting to know them better, bonding with those I've supposedly saved. I remember bits and pieces, and I'm honestly starting to feel more normal than ever. Besides, if I'm ever going to trust myself enough to summon them to help me, then I need to make sure that I know what I would be calling them for, more so than what they've told me.

*_That's smart, figuring out how they can help you in that aspect, I'm glad I thought of it.*_ Rolling my eyes as I get ready for practice I shake my head, hopping down the steps as my leg feels about one hundred percent better, the ache in my shoulder nearly nonexistent now. Turning into the kitchen I find Stacie, flipping a few pancakes, and I don't flinch away when she comes forward to hug me good morning,

"Pancakes?" She asks softly, stacking me two on a plate even before I answer, setting them next to a cup of coffee. With a smile, I sit and work my way through breakfast,

"Stace, you want to hang out with me today? Like just you and me?" I ask her first only because she was conveniently there before Amy or Lilly, I figured it would be one of the three for the first day. The way she looks at me with such hope, and a stunning smile, her nod isn't a surprise at all. When I work my way through the food and my coffee sits happily in my stomach, giving my brain a jolt to wake up, she grabs my hand and we walk with twined fingers all the way to practice.

"SBT's is next Friday people! We need to get it together!" Aubrey calls into the auditorium when practice is over, thankfully having stuck with the two-hour shpeal she had claimed yesterday. Of course, both captains had treated me the same as they had yesterday, the blonde riding me into fighting with her, an odd satisfaction coming every time I leave her speechless. Then Chloe would show up out of nowhere and run her hands along my body or adjust me over and over, slowly appearing in the middle of Bree and I's yelling matches to calm (surprisingly) both of us down. When we... almost... do the hands in thing the captains look as tired as the rest of us, Stacie wraps her hand in mine and tugs me away towards the doors. The dynamic duo watch us go hand in hand, and I thought perhaps they would be as jealous as they were when the whole Jesse thing happened, they don't seem upset at the way our fingers lock together though,

"So where are we going?" She asks me with a giggle, a light sheen of sweat on her skin making it glisten beautifully when we get out into the sun. Her hair up in a sexy messy bun, and her clothes stuck to her every curve,

"Well I thought perhaps lunch and then we can walk to a park or something, maybe home?" Her body comes close to mine and she makes my chest quake softly as the physical contact heightens,

"That sounds great, but I'm all gross." She looks down at her workout clothes, and I am quick to shake my head,

"You look fantastic, I'm sure I look like a gargoyle." Giggling she lifts our hands, pressing a kiss to the back of mine. Normally I would have already pulled my hand away, but I clearly remember her needing such affections to stay sane, to not be bothered by the way others look at her. She enjoys being claimed, it's part of being a succubus, to have a master or mistress is the same as breathing to her. Taking her down the street to a cozy diner, I decide the smaller more secluded place would do well. We are very near a college campus however, so it isn't empty by the time we sit down, a few people looking like they only came in here because of Stacie. Sitting in a booth she decides to grace the same side as me, nuzzling into my neck as we look at the menu, her hand sliding up and down my thigh,

"What do you want to ea-... eat Stace?" Licking her lips slowly she lifts her head to look over the food, then turns the menu over to the dessert menu,

"I mean if you are on here I would love a slice of that..." She pretends to flick through the pages as if looking for a literal description of me until I snap it shut and bop her on the head,

"Oh come off it, you need to eat just as I do, now what do you want?" When the waitress returns she places her order, chicken strips, and fries, while I stick with a burger and fries. Sitting back a bit I make sure to keep our hands together, but have her look at me, "So I need help in figuring this stuff out, the corruption seem to be getting stronger, learning more when I encountered them a second time, so I need to learn more, I need to know about you." With a firm nod, she squeezes her hand around mine,

"I... will be honest I avoided telling you about my past and powers because I knew eventually I would have to tell you that I was hesitant to join... so much so that I tried to kill you... a few times." The shame that pours from her is palpable, and I give her a small tug closer to wrap my arm over her shoulder, reassuring her that it was something long forgiven,

"I remember... I thought it must have been a mistaken memory, but then the rest of the picture was clear... you were so angry I killed your master, but he had treated you..." I hesitate, she knew he was an awful person now, but as far as calling him out, out loud... I didn't know if that was alright with her,

"Yes... he did terrible things to me, and I boosted him to immense power regardless of that, he was my master and I was tied to him." Chewing her lip she nuzzles into me again, our drinks coming as the silence descends for a moment. She knows though, that I'm not going to judge her for this, so she continues, "I tried sapping your energy, but you had so much more than him that I couldn't handle it, and fell out before I could even get you halfway to your knees. I can't believe I treated you like that, even when you so openly invited me into your family, so easily accepted me as yours, now here I am fighting for that to be again, so I can show you the power I can give you." Pouting a little she sips her strawberry milkshake, and I, my coke, "I just want to belong to you again, so I'm going to tell you everything I can." With a tilt of her head, she goes over what she knew of the corruption, how it did indeed learn from its opponent, just as I thought. It would grow the longer it was allowed to sit in our world, and Lilly can see where the corrupted areas that I keep getting sucked into are. She went on to inform me that they can multiply when they get smart enough and that I always need to be on guard, though I do know exactly when they are all dead because I am transported right back to the proper time or realm. During the whole explanation we slowly eat, always in physical contact for reassurance, and I finally get up the courage to ask,

"So you all know who did this to me...? Or... what happened when I... died... I guess?" It comes out awkwardly, and I immediately wish I hadn't asked, her feature so beyond sad,

"We don't know, he was so corrupted that he was literally an enigma, and your powers matched, it was so terrifying to watch, but there was nothing we could do... he blocked everyone out, even his corrupted helpers... it was just you two... fighting so hard..." I think that's about all she can get out as a tear drips from her eye. My hand lifts to swipe away the offending liquid, kissing the woman's cheek gently,

"I'm here now, it's all going to be okay." I whisper, letting her hide her face in my neck as she holds onto me tightly,

"I can't lose you again Becs... that was the worst moment of my life. My heart... it hurt so bad..." When she lifts her head to look up into my eyes I offer a warm smile, and a small peck on the lips, her eyes turning from sadness to hope in an instant,

"We got this, everything is going to be okay." I don't know if my words are true, and I don't know what compelled me to kiss Stacie with even that small peck, but I know that's what she needed, and I refuse to allow her to be swallowed by her sorrow. Wrapping my arms around her I whisper, "Let's eat and we can head home, okay?" Nodding, she eats about as quickly as I do, the ever-watchful eyes of some still obvious. With a gentle grasp of her hand, we pay, and we head out, walking with lighter conversation between us.

Pushing through the door we move into the kitchen, Lilly and Amy both coming from upstairs with soft whines,

"Stacie you were gone so long!" Amy dramatically throws herself against the island, the brunette releasing my hand to let me sit on the other side, watching the three mess with each other, "I thought I was going to starve!" Lilly nods and points at Amy, agreeing with her I assume,

"You guys could have cooked." I state bluntly, both of them looking at me with surprise,

"Oh no, shorty, you banned us from making anything but sandwiches and cereal the fourth time we set the kitchen on fire." I blink, and she stays serious, my laughter bubbling from my chest,

"Four times! I let you set this kitchen on fire four times? And sandwiches or cereal would have been fine if you were 'starving' you know." The black-haired girl nods, but points an accusatory finger at Amy once the fire is spoken about, who of course feigns shock,

"Me? No... it was her." She points back to the girl who now shakes her head vigorously, "What was that Lilly? You totally set the kitchen on fire four times? Yeah, I thought so." Nodding at her own supposed victory, Lilly is quick to poke her sides, tickling the girl into running to the other room,

"They are goofballs, and you should head to bed, we have an early day tomorrow, I will be right up." Stacie hesitates at the offer, mostly at the part where I would separate from her, so I merely spin around on the stool,

"I'm good, watching you cook is quickly becoming one of my favorite past times." This gets a slight blush from her as she stirs the rice. We sit in comfortable... almost silence as Amy and Lilly slam their way through the house,

"Hey! That's not fair you can't use your stealth!" Is yelled into the house, silence... then an ear-piercing screech. Stacie and I both giggle, waiting as their stumbling and wrestling continues until finally, we hear,

"Uncle! Uncle! Your boney hands are too ticklish for me! I did it Beca! I SAID I DID IT!" Hollers through the house, her confession must be enough for Lilly, because soon after they both come back to puff in the seats next to me, their hair all mussed but playful smiles on their faces. Stacie sets bowls of rice and chicken with a delicious smelling sauce in front of them, before she grasps my hand and gives me a gentle tug,

"Night guys." I offer, and Stacie bids them goodnight as well, the duo unphased by the way the succubus is treating me, guiding me up to my room. I feel no awkwardness as we head for the bedroom which is weird, though it seems our relationship is more solidified as my fingers wrap into hers once again. When we push through the door she quietly hums, leading me to the bed as a soft rendition of 'Once upon a dream' begins rolling from her throat,

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..." She sings the words so quietly, helping me through my normal nightly routine, and this seems... it feels... normal, like this is the way she always treated me. Helping me get dressed down in my pj's, as she continues to sing, "I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam... and I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem..." When I scoot into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth she sits at the end of the bed, her voice floating through the room like my own personal lullaby, "But if I know you, I know what you'll do... you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream..." Crawling into the bed she slides up beside me, but on the outside of the covers. Her fingers lift to run through my hair, the song continuing on until she finally finishes, pressing a kiss to my cheek, "Thank you Beca... I needed today, I was so afraid we weren't going to be the same as before, but I know now that you will have me as yours, and I will be able to show you my power to give soon enough." I nod slowly, eyes half-lidded as they get heavier and heavier. Another kiss is pressed to my lips, and I can't stop the smile that comes forth as she moves from the bed and quietly shuts the door. Sleep comes easily that night, more relaxed than I've been in... I can't even remember how long.

"Cannonball!" My eyes fly open in just enough time to see Amy flying through the air towards my bed. I frantically try to move but it's far too late, the woman bouncing on my large bed hard. Even though she had given me enough space not to land on me, the force of the bounce sent me up and over the edge of the bed, thunking hard onto the floor. After my initial shock, I look up to find her laughing her ass off, "Oh you should have seen your face! Crushed it!" her laughter rings through the room and I can't help but let a few chuckles leave me as well. Getting up I snatch the blankets and throw them over her, moving to my closet to get ready for another practice. When Amy finally calms her victory laughter, she gets up and chucks a pillow at me, "Hurry up, half-pint, Stacie and Lilly already left! We're late!" My eyes widen and I take off down the steps, sure I was fine with being the brunt of Aubrey's wrath, but not first thing in the morning. I get all the way through the quad before I turn to find Amy huffing and puffing behind me,

"Come on Ames! Almost there! Then I'll tell Hitler you did voluntary cardio." Gasping for air dramatically, she lifts her hand to point at me,

"Glad you got my back, think I'm gonna order a pizza while you guys run." I laugh and push the doors open, looking to the group that sits patiently before I look up to the clock on the wall.

*_Two minutes isn't so bad, I don't think she will even be mad* _The look I'm receiving as the blonde captain calls out to us tells me my soul sword is... so very wrong...

"So you two think it's fine to be late while the rest of us sit here and wait for you?" I shake my head swiftly,

"Nope, definitely don't think that." Amy tries to hide behind my small frame, the look quite comical as she peeks around me to barely make eye contact with Aubrey,

"Cardio first today, twenty extra minutes for Amy and Beca." The groan that leaves us both resounds through the whole gym, my eyes rolling hard at the captain's punishment,

"Aubrey twenty minutes is a bit exce-..." A hand lifts into Chloe's face as she tries to defend us, the duo whispering between each other a while as the rest of us start running. Chloe joins us a few minutes later, and Aubrey jumps in front of the pack as if she had been leading the whole time. Biting my lip I run just a bit faster, getting up the steps and successfully passing the blonde who huffs with irritation. With every lap I do around the group, Chloe slaps my rear, and Aubrey grunts at me in annoyance, and by the time the cardio regime is over I've lapped the group at least six times,

"Beca you can stop with the group, you actually put effort behind your running..." She glares at Amy as she says this, the woman sitting in the seats with a piping hot pizza in her lap,

"What... I need it for my energy level!" She says with a cheeky smile, and I tilt my head, hand on my hip,

"What are we doing next...?" The captain gets back on track, Stacie coming up to sit behind me as we look over the board again. Her hands lift to gently caress my shoulder muscles, pressing easily through the tense knots. When Chloe turns to look me over, she bites her lower lip and slowly lets it pull from between her teeth, a quick wink shot my way. Stacie giggles softly, leaning forward,

"They really like when you work hard... get all sweaty... your clothes get stuck to yo-..." I cover her mouth swiftly while turning to look at the brunette, nodding my understanding and clearly not wanting her to finish that statement.

Practice goes by without any more hitches, just a lot of touching, even Aubrey seems to be more physical with me since our fight yesterday. Jogging to catch up with Amy I give her a gentle slap on the back,

"Feel like sparring with me?" Her surprise is open, and she lets her mouth hang for a second before nodding firmly,

"Course I do! We haven't sparred since before your accident!" I let forth a chuckle and tilt my head off towards the street that held the place we used to go. She bounces a few times, and her smile is wonderful, "Now? We gonna go now?" I nod again and we head off towards the public gym that held the boxing ring. As we walk I let myself ask a few questions about her, turns out she has a quiet thing for Bumper that she will never ever admit to anyone, "Matter of fact you had better just pretend I didn't say that." Quirking a brow high on my forehead I giggle,

"Said what?" She pushes her brows together in confusion,

"That I like Bu-... ohhhh, gotcha." Chuckles erupt between us as I hold the door open for her, and she is quick to head to the changing rooms. Both arriving at about the same time, I hear her call across the ring to me, "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you Shawshank!" I'm surprised by the nickname, but that's a story to ask another time. When the mediator whistles we are swiftly upon each other, punches, blocks, kicks, and even attempted tackles are abundant. I try to talk to her throughout,

"I can tell you know how to fight, but is there a specific thing I summon you for in battle?" I ask as I jump over her rapid attempt at kicking my ankles out from under me. She tries for a few more jabs which I am able to dodge, then get a good hit to her jaw. Seeming unphased by such a hit, she stays defensive,

"Well I can take out a massive amount of enemies at once, my weapons all come with extra spells just like yours." Dodge, duck, jab, jab, cross... She gets me with a few hits, and my arms come up defensively as well now, "It's not all about hitting first Beca, sometimes you have to read your opponent first..." She tries to explain, her arms pulling back for another cross to which I jab into, cracking against the other side of her face, "L-like that!" She blinks a few times at the hit, jumping forward to try and tackle, which I of course roll to dodge,

"Okay... so since they are aggressors I should sometimes just see what they do?" I question, only to slam against the mat, having not seen her leg sweep out for me. I lay there, breath heavy and panting,

"Round one, m-..." I kick my leg hard to knock her flat on her back as well, a chuckle ringing out, "Okay okay... maybe I should have been paying more attention. And yes, sometimes they act oddly, usually when their master is close, he's the one you have to kill." We both sit up, and she looks around suspiciously as if she would need to be watching for something to happen. When it doesn't I tilt my head,

"So that's what this is all about... I have to kill the corruptions master?" Amy nods her head, standing before helping me up to my feet,

"Yep, it was pretty crazy, you both killed each other..." A hard swallow, and she's ready to keep going, "Then everything went white... a voice told us that one of you two needed to win, there was not to be one without the other, yet only one could come out victorious, there was no answer if you both would be dead, the future wouldn't allow it." She rubs her head with the thick glove on her hand, "I don't really get it..." I clear my throat as I get in another fighting stance, the mediator calling out for us to begin,

"Maybe the world needs an answer... good or evil, they need to know who wins. Yet it feels so much more grey than that black and white answer..." She charges forward and I run to her as well, jumping then sliding down between her legs, shooting up on the other side as she turns to try and catch me. Dodging just a hair back I avoid her grab and shoot my fist straight into her face, head bouncing back with the force. Hesitating a moment she easily snatches me up, crushing me while she tucks her face against my waist so she can't be bothered by my punches to get out. My air supply slowly lowers and she feels my punches get weak, looking up to me,

"You need to make sure you never hesitate, it could get you killed... again." Dropping me when I feel on the verge of fainting, she bumps my extended glove at the victory. We spar for a good hour or so, only stopping when our stomachs rumble loudly,

"Stacie probs made us something delicious to eat." She bounces to the showers, and I head over for them as well. When I'm dressed and ready to go I head out and find no one in the gym, darkness surrounding it and a familiar ooze dribbling from random places of the building. Looking around I call out,

"Amy?" To no avail, there is quite the thundering noise that makes me jump back, but there seems to be no actual source from it. Without much warning at all the lights go out, the dark gym lit barely by the light of the doorway, and the small windows high up. I summon my sword, stomach-dropping heavily in my abdomen, "I summon, Amy!" The light that erupts around me brightens the room... and I see him, the figure from my dreams, but he isn't the same... When I look upon his innocent eyes I see fear behind them, like I'm the one of his nightmares, black ooze shooting forth only to slam into Amy's shield as she calls out,

"I'll protect you!" The woman charges forward, a reckless thing to do really as I suddenly watch him disappear, teleporting right in front of me. He reaches up and grabs my face, squeezing my jaw hard, my very life... my soul being sucked from me,

*_Don't give up Beca!* _Hearing the cry wakes me from my frozen state, and I jerk my arm upwards to slice away his arms, black ooze dribbling from his stumps. He shrieks loudly, only to be slammed into the ground by Amy's shield. The lights come back immediately, and we both stand there dumbfounded,

"He is trying to take you while you're weaker..." She pants heavily, and I lift my head only for her eyes to widen, "Beca? Your lips are purple... Beca? Beca!" I feel her arms slip around me before I can hit the ground, the world fading to black.


	9. I remember

**AN: **Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are really keeping me going with this, I don't want to disappoint! Thanks for keeping it real!  
~Speedy

Jolting upwards the darkness that surrounds me makes my heartache, hands grasping around me as I frantically reach around to figure out where I'm at. Three sets of hands reach out to grasp my arms and legs so I scream, writhing around as I try to wrench away from them,

"Aubrey, help!" I hear someone cry, jerking around until I feel weight on my legs and a hand pressing to my heart, warmth radiating from it and a light so bright emanating I can't do anything more than calm my movements. When my vision comes to, I find first the worried feature of the captain, her hand pressed to my chest and the relaxing warmth continuously pulsing from it,

"Her eyes aren't black anymore... Beca can you hear me?" Her lips move, and I hear the words, but it's as if they were slowed, the movement first, then words a few seconds off. I give a nod, lips pulling into a weak smile,

"Hey, cap..." All I can offer to her, a set of arms slipping around my side. I look down to find Amy hugging me tightly,

"I'm sorry I was so slow Beca, I didn't mean to let him get past me..." My hand pats her head, carefully, breath slowing as I look at the whole team around me. Aubrey straddles my knees, Chloe Stacie and Lilly stand around the bed, and Amy still hugs me tightly, "It was him, but he was like... only half corrupted... right Beca?" I think my nod takes to long for them, Aubrey taking the initiative to slide up higher, practically straddling my lap at this point,

"Look at me Becs..." Her other hand lifts to hold beneath my chin softly, and I find I'm trapped by her emerald orbs. The hand still emanating warmth pushes harder, and my own hands instinctively grasp her hips so I don't fall backward. I sense something... something being pulled from me, her eyes never leaving mine as it crawls upwards like a lump in my throat. Without warning, my body slams back into the bed, Aubrey now over the top of me as I cry out in pain,

"Aubrey stop! Aubrey, you're hurting her!" The blonde woman does not stop, does not hesitate as a huge lump of corruption hurls from my throat and up into the air. My stomach convulses, but the immediate effect of having the hidden corruption taken from me is satisfaction. Chloe snaps her hand out and snatches it from the air, smashing it within her grasp to never be seen again,

"I'm sorry Beca, I needed to get it out so it didn't spread." I nod, hands still holding onto her hips, giving her my best understanding look as I don't trust my voice... or my stomach at the moment. Turning my attention to the girls who are still at the side of the bed, I offer a small smile, noticing the way Chloe's hand wraps in Stacie's which only makes my smile widen. Fingers slide through my hair slowly and I realize for a split second this is the only time Aubrey's been this close to me and we haven't fought. Of course, like all good things, it swiftly comes to an end, "Come on guys, she needs to rest, her body has suffered a lot in these past few hours..." Crawling off of me she lets them each bid goodnight, Stacie and Chloe offering small pecks to the cheek before walking out. The blonde sits on the side of my bed once again, her hand lifting to press to my heart one more time, "It's hard seeing you like this... before it was you who rescued us, and you who protected us... and now we are the ones that need to keep you safe. So know we will protect you at any cost... I know we don't always see eye to eye on some things, but I'm ready... I won't lose you twice." The confidence behind her words makes it so I can only nod in acceptance, even if I don't know exactly what she is referring too. Standing with a gentle kiss to my forehead she turns to walk out, and with one last look over her shoulder she says, "Chloe and I are just in the third room, we figured it would be easier for all of us if we were closer." It almost seems she's embarrassed to be living under my roof, the woman turning away and closing the door quietly.

When my eyes open again, it's to a rumbling stomach and a phone that says 1 p.m... oh Aubrey is going to kill me. Rolling quickly I thump to the ground, body sprawled out on the floor... I suppose it would be rather useless to panic now, wouldn't it? I hear a soft giggle from my doorway, and when I lift my head I see quite the vision. Chloe makes her way towards me, short jean shorts, a navy blue tank top brightening her sapphire eyes, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail,

"Don't worry Becs, she gave you the day off." Her delicate hand lowers to offer me help up, and I take it with a hefty sigh, slowly rising,

"My face was that obvious?" Another giggle pulls from her throat while I heavily sit on my bed, the woman crawling upwards onto it. She crosses her legs and pats in front of herself,

"Obvious is an understatement, no one strikes fear in your heart as much as Aubrey. Now come sit with me, I want to spend some time with you." No one could ever accuse Chloe of hiding anything, I remember it was one of the things that endeared me to her in the first place, that and the touching... there it is. Just as I cross my legs in front of her, a hand reaches out to rest on my knee, and I don't understand why these girls touching me doesn't make my auto-cringe go into effect, "Tell me what you remember about us, then we can talk about the more serious stuff?" The way her eyes look so hopeful, and the way her teeth gently tug at her bottom lip, I roll my eyes to keep the cold facade up,

"I guess that's fine. Truth be told I remember so much... it comes to me day by day, and I remember that I saved you and Aubrey at the same time, you two grew up together, and you two are together in a lot more ways..." I swallow hard, having a difficult time keeping her eye contact, "That's why it took so long for me to allow myself to feel for either of you... both of you... I didn't want to be a wedge between the perfect duo, but as it turned out I was only a beautiful addition." Rolling my tongue along my lips she suddenly reaches behind her, pulling out a package of cookies with a quirked brow, "Ah yes! You're a lifesaver!" As I steadily chew I look to her with a smile, "Why don't you remind me how things went down? my memories are kind of shady, I see them, I hear them and I even feel them... but sometimes it's hard to put it all together." This will give me a chance to eat my cookies! Chloe smiles radiantly, the warmth of it filling my heart to its capacity. I totally ruin it by flicking a cookie crumb at her, but she barely notices, a mischievous smirk on her feature now,

"Well after you rescued us we had quite the time getting you to slow down from your quest, but you were overworked and so stressed..." Tilting my head I lean in a bit, offering a cookie up to her which she gently takes, "So Aubrey and I made it our goal to get you to unwind at least once a week... usually starting with massages and cookie dough... and then we would convince you to sit down for dinner with all of us instead of taking it to your office so you could figure out the next plan of attack. After a while it turned into a whole day thing, instead of finding more things to destroy, you would take us all out to do something fun. By the end of the day we usually wound up cuddled on the couch, Aubrey on one side, and myself on the other, Stacie would wiggle her way in their too, usually over our laps." This makes her giggle fondly, but she lifts a finger, "At first you were so opposed! 'No no, we can't act like this.' You said so often before heading up to bed early, mostly on the nights the three of us got more handsy..." She blushes at this, squeezing my thigh that I had somehow forgotten her hand still rested on. I tilt my head and my brows furrow with a chuckle,

"I wanted you guys to get along, I remember that with or without me there I wanted you to feel like you each were special... so I would plan the days around each one of the girls individually...making sure I took turns." Chloe is quick to nod, her stunning smile back in play only moments later,

"Yes! You basically made us bond until we were like this..." She crosses her fingers, scooting closer until her knees bump into mine, leaning forward almost as close as hood night, "And we bonded so well... we are like this tight-knit family... anyway, feelings grew between all four of us actually... and Aubrey was... she was afraid of what would happen when the war ended, if we all went our separate ways because there was no need to stay tied to each other any longer..." Chewing her bottom lip, her eyes glisten as she keeps them on me, her voice quieter now, "She still beats herself up over it... she couldn't look at you while we were in the hospital... her regret was to raw." I find I don't like the sad, whispery Chloe, so I'm quick to lift a cookie in the air, shaking it a bit,

"Oh don't you dare little lion, you know I can't stand when you cry." The nickname that popped up in recent memory makes her entire body react, lunging forward to land on top of me on the bed as she laughs,

"Beca you're coming back to us... I'm so excited!" She wiggles on top of me and I try to cough away the very sudden lump in my throat and burning in my lower abdomen, my eyes staying stuck to the ceiling as I rub her back gently,

"That I am, but I need your help, I'm progressing faster than before with my memories but there are still things I can't grasp... are you alright if I ask you more questions about... that day?" She nuzzles into my neck and softly whispers,

"If I can stay like this then I will be alright." I give her the permission she seeks by hugging her tighter, nodding for extra approval. She sniffles a bit, surely remembering that awful day that I can't seem to find,

"Tell me what happened, Amy said you were all pushed out, and we were deadlocked. Then there was a white light... but I have a feeling she was deliberately leaving some things out, that true?" I feel her nod against my shoulder, and she clings tighter to me then,

"It's... still really hard to talk about... for all of us, but if it will help then I will work through it." Before I can assure her that it's okay if we don't, she presses onwards, "Your battle... it felt like it waged on for hours... you two were truly each other's match, the epitome of good versus the core of all corruption. Where you wounded him, he wounded you also, where you dodged, he dodged, it was... oh it was terrifying..." Her fingers lift to tuck into the neck of my t-shirt, grasping it tightly like some sort of lifeline. I let my hands continue to roam along her back and sides, bumping my nose to her temple in a gentle reassuring gesture that yes, I really was laying there with her, "We were so happy when we saw him fall, we ran to you... we ran so fast... but no matter how hard we tried we couldn't get closer to you." Feeling a wet heat soak into my shirt I press a kiss to her forehead,

"It's okay if you-..." Her red mane shakes swiftly,

"No! I can do this... you are alive and here with us..." Taking a few deep breaths she scoots upwards and ever further into my space, which I don't mind, "You smiled at us, even as the sword stuck out from your chest, even as corruption flowed from you mouth mixed with your blood... and your eyes stayed open as long as they could as you lifted your hand as if to say goodbye..." Her entire form shakes as she forces herself to continue, "But then there was the white light... you hadn't even hit the ground and then you weren't there." Choking up to the point where she could no longer speak, I just let her release her grief onto me, holding her tightly as time ticks by. Eventually, she passes out, and I find even though I've literally done nothing... I could go for a nap.

Scrunching my face as my stomach rumbles harder than before, I let my eyes open. I find I'm alone again in my room, lifting a hand to rub the sleep from my eyes. Sitting up carefully I turn to press my feet to the ground, pulling on my favorite hoody and making my way out... oh... I don't know what that delicious smell is but my stomach only growls louder with it. Moving into the kitchen I find everyone gathered around the island, having their own little conversations together while still somehow speaking as a group. Stacie is the first to notice me, turning from the stove to wrap me in her arms. Then as I go to pull back I feel another pair of arms... then another... and...

"Seriously you guys? I'm alright!" This makes the women giggle, the group hug disbanded as a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs is placed in front of me first. Stacie sweetly serves everyone else their bowls, and I wait, much to their dismay, for everyone to have food before I dig into mine,

"Damn shawty, got to calm it down, going to give yourself a tummy ache." I look up and realize for the first time that Cynthis Rose has joined us, my brow quirking as I slurp the bite up into my mouth. She snickers as I stick my tongue out at her, and she looks like she wants to say something but is quickly hushed by Amy,

"You can tell her all about your Muse self tomorrow, let her eat and rest, she looks like death." She tries to keep her words quiet really, but my face must give away that I definitely heard,

"Not saying you don't make death look grea-..." Aubrey snaps her fingers in the air,

"Not making it better Amy!" Stacie stands and Chloe is quick to jump up too,

"I can't believe you would say something so insensitive!" Amy just shrugs, an awkward smile on her face,

"Ehm... what can I say... she looks fantastic... dead or not?" I can't help the laughter that bursts from my chest, and this seems to settle the immediate threat of Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe from killing Amy,

"Oh my god... thanks Ames, I'll remember that next time." As I can't help but let it tickle my funny bone, the girls slowly break one at a time, each one giggling and laughing along at Amy's psycho antics. This diffuses the situation, and though dinner then goes off without another hitch, I can't help but notice the way all three girls scoot closer to me, and how they remain close the rest of the evening until I bid everyone goodnight.


	10. Welcome to the Riff-Off!

Needless to say, Aubrey was pretty easy on us the rest of the week, I didn't have the energy to do much else between Bella's practice, my internship, and school. I did have the time to sit and listen though and turns out, as Amy had so blatantly put it, Cynthia Rose is a Muse. I found out while enjoying some wonderful taco's Stacie made,

"I just put a small field around us, no one in that field can see us as we cannot see out, pretty fun little power I have. I will try to make this short and sweet as possible, I know you're tired." She reaches over to take one of my taco's and I am swift to smack her hand, it was an automatic reaction, and I feel no fear in doing it. She seems to sense that I am already comfortable, a chuckle pulling from her chest as she takes my food anyway, "Okay so, I'm your muse... of sorts. I can shield you, and do some minor healing. I can distract your enemy without harm being allowed to me while I do so, and I can sing you to sleep in a few seconds." Her brows lift to make sure I'm following along, and I eat through another taco with a nod, "You didn't really save me from anyone or anything, just found me hiding away from the world and brought the light back to my life." I nod again, looking around as a few of the girls meander through the force field but don't seem to take notice of either of us,

"This is probably super handy if you need to talk to me privately huh?" I ask with a grin, and she nods at this, a giggle leaving her as her hand waves out towards some of the congregating girls,

"Sometimes we would prank them if they were being super sassy for some reason, it's too bad we can't hear what they are saying though, only see them, but they don't know that." I can only imagine the kind of trouble the two of us would get into, but my focus is on the last taco, getting it down before SBT's is a must. Cynthia Rose lowers the field of privacy, and we talk a bit more on music and other things. Feeling my energy level falter, I stand and we both make our way out with the other girls... I don't know if I have the patience for this today.

Wow... that went terribly... we were so off pitch, the dancing was off-step... long story short it was a complete disaster. Now as we stand here, Chloe begins crying because Aubrey is going off, then she admits she has something called nodes. After she explains what it is and just how much it affected that performance, Amy of course makes a comment about herpes and we leave. Sounds about like a normal afternoon for us, right? I pack up my stuff and when we get home Aubrey calls an emergency Bella meeting, sitting us all down in the living room,

"We are going to have to train harder, that was so embarrassing, and I can't believe you guys didn't put forth the effort to at least try to make us look good." She berates us, her captain voice on as we all watch her pace about the floor. Rolling my eyes I can't help but scoff, and her glare is immediately upon me, "Something to say, Beca?" I roll my neck, deliberately taking my time just to annoy her,

"Actually yeah, we are fresh out of the gate, you seriously couldn't expect us to know everything as pristinely perfect as you want in such a short amount of time... we have all been trying to get into a routine this week, which has been getting jacked up b-..." Aubrey lifts her hand to stop me from speaking further, and I cross my arms in protest but keep quiet regardless,

"Yeah, I get it, life." She rolls her eyes as if our lives outside of the group were an annoyance to her, "But Bella's should be your life, we can do this if you guys would just focus." A grumbling reply is heard and she shakes her head, "We will have to try harder, practice every day this week Bella's, and an extra hour and a half of cardio since I noticed none of you are implementing it on your own." Another collective groan is heard before everyone is dismissed, moving to get on with their lives.

I'm swift to get upstairs to change, grabbing a few textbooks for after my shortened time at the radio station, I stuff them in my backpack in hopes that I can get a little quiet time in the quad. Heading back down the stairs I swing the bag over my shoulder and almost knock into Amy and Stacie, their eyes big and pleading. I bide my time as I walk past them, heading towards the kitchen before Lilly and Chloe stop me with a sandwich and some snacks. The redhead promptly turns me around and slips the food into my bag, closing it up and leaning to kiss my cheek, while Lilly just lays her head on my shoulder, looking back at the two pouting women by the door,

"This isn't fair she talked to Chloe all day the other day! They even napped together! Cynthia Rose had her all morning, we are trying not to overwhelm you but I miss you!" Stacie bumps out her bottom lip, but Amy is quick to push her to the side. She stumbles a bit with a squeal of disapproval, the blonde uncaring as she tries to position herself,

"Look at me I can be sexy and sad simultaneously too, pick me to walk you to the radio station." She makes fun of the succubus by mocking her pout, all while randomly touching pieces of her body and making... hilarious gestures and movements. I shake my head, brow quirking as I look them both over,

"How about all three of us go?" Lilly says something along the lines of needing to hack into the Pentagon... so I just lean my head against hers and she sighs contentedly. Chloe hooks her finger in the loop of my pants and gives me another kiss to the cheek, this one makes me blush,

"You're so sweet, thinking of us all the time." Is whispered against my ear, and I find my eyes roaming to look down her shirt... I mean in this proximity the low cut top is just... so open... ahem. Nodding I gulp hard, getting a knowing look from Stacie as I untangle myself from the duo and head for the door,

"Thanks for lunch! See you guys later!" I hear Cynthia Rose call out her goodbye from upstairs, "Legs, Ames, let's go or I'm gonna be late." The others bid me farewell one more time, the only voice I don't hear calling out, of course... is Aubrey's.

Time at the radio station was quiet, Jesse tried his best to flirt with me, lifting funny pictures of old records over his head in an attempt to make me laugh. It almost worked, then he would move it away and the hilarity ended. He's been doing this flirting thing just about every time we meet, and I decided now would be the best time to let him down easy,

"So here's the thing..." I start, and his expression lifts excitedly, who knew I could have such an effect on people, "I'm into women, exclusively..." I almost set my hand on the desk... you know which one, before I cringe back swiftly, "And I don't want to be presumptuous but considering I've been on the receiving end of your flirting all week I thought I would make things clear... for you." I get a little awkward there at the end, I like Jesse and he really does make me laugh, but he's just not my type. His hand lifts to hold his chin as his brows pull into contemplation,

"You know what, it's all good, I'll just need to fill out the other application." I blink once... twice... then tilt my head,

"Other... application?" My eyes don't know where to land, observing him now, he doesn't seem upset, or put off, just like he's relaxing,

"Oh yeah, you see I filled out the boyfriend application, apparently I mixed it up with the best friend application. So I'll need another form..." He cracks a smile, and I can't help but chuckle along with his lame joke,

"Alright, I'll get you the paperwork, but no foul-ups this time, you only get one copy." I point my finger and scold him almost like Aubrey might do to any one of the girls. His response is to lift a hand and mock salute to me, before we both bust out in laughter. It takes a minute to calm down, and suddenly Luke pops out of the DJ booth, asking Jesse to get him some lunch.

The silence of the quad is surprisingly unnerving, I thought perhaps I could get more studying done, maybe take a small nap, but it's just sort of weird. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, and there are people around, just not anyone paying any attention to me. So I pull my headphones on and just as I'm about to get back to writing my paper I see two shoes stop next to me. Looking up I suddenly find I wish I had taken advantage of the time I had,

"As much as I love spending time with you stacking CDs…and I do. I love it, like more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right?" I hear Jesse spout off, and I can almost feel someone bristling, that's odd...

*_Yet not uncomfortable like it's bad? Look around... discreetly.*_ I let my eyes roam as I catch a juice pouch that is thrown at me, working through the straw... there. I spy Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey a ways off, huddled closer as they try to pretend not to watch us, *_So you can feel their reactions? Oh that's hilarious, I don't think they know they've been caught.*_ I can't help but grin, my attention fully back on Jesse,

"So, brought some movies. Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky. Best scored and soundtracked movies of all time. That's what I wanna do when I grow up. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that." I nod along as he has his shpeal moment, leaning on my hand as I look over the movies he has brought. My tongue flicks out to pull the straw of my juice pouch into my mouth, a bold move really, but he is unphased thankfully, though that burning jealousy aura I feel from the girls only gets larger,

"Yeah. You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet." I comment with a chuckle, and he pushes me, his own laughter ringing out,

"I don't have a girlfriend!" He knows that I know, but we tease regardless, my sarcasm coming to the front,

"You have juice pouches and Rocky." My eyes widen as I drive home my point, but he only sticks his tongue out at me and continues,

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch first?" He reaches down to grasp one of the movies, but from their perspective it must really look like something else because the irritation that comes with jealousy flares up into my throat, making me take another drink of my juice. I continue to offer my ignorance, but the feeling of three sets of eyes on me is getting quite sweltering,

"Wanna do something else? We could relive my parents' divorce. Or visit a gynecologist..." I lift my brows, a smirk coming to play as I keep teasing him,

"What, do you not like movies or something? Like any movies? You don't…What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies." I just look at him for a while, chewing my bottom lip, to admit my distaste... or not,

"They're fine. I just get bored and never make it to the end." Rolling my eyes I give them a bit of a reprieve, though Jesse is having none of this as he swiftly throws his hands out to his sides,

"Endings are the best part." He declares, my eyes hooding a bit as I swiftly tear down his argument,

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father." His hand presses to his chest as though I've wounded him, and he leans in with a skeptical eye,

"Okay, right, so you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?" I laugh at this, and the easing of the girl's tension rises swiftly back to the surface,

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Darth Father." I answered swiftly, the straw coming back to my lips as I puff out my cheeks, content with my winning the debate,

"Huh. So you know German. Well, now I know why you don't like fun things. You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation. And I'm gonna give it to you." Both of my brows lift, sucking down the last of my juice as I give a small shake of my head,

"Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals, which after SBT's are now... always." When his head lifts again a sparkle of mischief is in his eyes,

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?" He knows he's got me now, that smile says it all, and his laughter as my face falls is abundant,

"What the hell is a riff-off?" I comment, not quite sure if I actually want to know. After his explanation I throw myself back on the grass, groaning loudly in protest. I let the girls minds wander a while longer before finally getting up to head out. Jesse of course, made me promise to watch at least one movie with him before the week is up. With a wave I headed the opposite direction of the still staring trio, honestly, a tad annoyed that they would feel the need to spy on me. I may be getting my memories back, and feelings along with that, but they have no right to act this way. What, do they think I'm going to up and take off with this guy?

*_Even if they did think that, wouldn't it be best if they just talked to us about it? Isn't communication a thing anymore?*_ My sword huffs, just as annoyed as I am, and it only gets worse when I feel their aura's closing in on me. I wonder if they can feel the things I am, as smothered as I feel, all three of them unable to control themselves as the feeling closes in on me. My chest constricts a bit, and I look behind me, only spotting blowback hairs of three different shades... hiding from me. I feel the irritation rising further in my throat, and I tense hard, feeling the need to run. So I turn back towards where I know they are hiding and I stare, waiting as they slowly pop up, shame on their feature. Frowning deeply I growl low in my throat, turning again as I sprint off in the other direction, towards release, towards nothing. I must have taken them by surprise because I get away from them so quickly it's almost like they don't even try to follow, though I know from their shouts they do. At this moment I may have forgotten that I can run... ridiculously fast, and a breath later I'm in front of my house. Instead of stopping I shoot through the door, up the stairs, and into my room, dropping the bag on my bed as I barely stop. Turning on my heel I move to take off, only to slam right into Aubrey, of all people,

"Beca! Jeeze! What are you running from?" She acts like I hadn't seen them, trying to turn it on me, so I'm swift to push past her, "Come back!" I hear behind me, again nearly crashing into another body. Chloe Beale stands there with a pout,

"We just wanted to check on you..." She's the first admit they were there, and she seems ashamed, "I know it feels like a lot..." I lift my hand and shake my head hard,

"That's the thing, you don't know at all!" She is silent as I push past her as well, the last wall standing at the base of the stairs,

"We are sorry... stay and yell at us... that would be better than not getting to talk to you at all..." Stacie pleads quietly, and I have a small mental flashback of just how hard it is for Stace when I am mad at her, how hard it is for all of them. My stomach roils in irritation, but my compassionate side starts to shine through, feeling the wrinkles of anger smoothing from my feature. Cynthia Rose rounds the corner to see us all there, four sets of eyes turn to her and she lifts her hands,

"I told ya'll to leave her alone. Told you Becs needs time to breathe without all of us down her neck but did you listen?" Her eyes close and her hands rest on her hips, "We gonna go for a walk, ALONE, and if you make me use the force field then we will be gone longer, you need to control yourselves." At the end of her words, she gestures for me to come with her, and we leave behind quite the sour-looking trio.

Walking with Cynthia Rose around town was quite the adventure, she took me places I could not remember ever having been, made me try new food, and even let me buy her something for getting me out for a while. When we sit down to watch the sunset over some of the buildings, she finally decides to talk about it,

"You have always needed time, to process things, to decompress, that's why you started making those days where we all just had a good time with each other. You haven't really been able to just chill since you basically have to relearn everything, and it doesn't help that those three won't let you be for a while." I slurp my slushie, stealing one of her fries as we just look on towards the changing sky,

"It was just so much, to suddenly feel their emotions and know they didn't trust me enough to be out on my own for a couple of hours..." Her hand lifts at that, and she shakes her head,

"It's not that they don't trust you Becs, they are afraid. Fear makes people do ridiculous things, like spy on the girl they didn't get a chance with before, but praise be somehow might get a second one. Though after that stunt I'm not sure I would be wanting to give in so quickly either." She chuckles and rests her hand on my back, a comforting gesture between the two of us, "They don't want to lose you... again. So they don't know how else to handle it without being around you all the time." I agree to a certain extent, giving my hand a wiggle through the air,

"I'll have to talk to them about it when we get home, hopefully, we all have time." Chewing my bottom lip she brings the hand on my back up to clap against my shoulder,

"That's a good start, and when you all are on the same page, the house will calm much more I'm sure. Come on, we have to get to the riff-off." With a whine, I stand, tossing away our trash to the bin before dragging my feet behind her.

The abandoned pool is full of people, and as Cynthia Rose and I slide down the ladder we find the whole group surrounding us,

"We didn't know if you guys were ever going to show up!" Aubrey says just a pitch to high for comfort. Everyone around us suddenly tenses and we shuffle our way over as the roulette begins. Jesse tries to tease me but I blow him off easily, staying off to the side of the group as they have a time of their song choice. After the first group is 'cut off' as it were, I find myself getting into the music more as the girls battle it out with the guys. It's the last straw when Jesse starts singing to me, gesturing at me, I know I have to think quickly. Zooming through the girls and right in front of him, I start rapping so fast I don't think anyone knows the song I've chosen. Looking back at them I know this to be true, that is until the goober behind me tells me to keep singing. When I do Amy is the first to raise her eyebrows in recognition and join me, then the others slowly make their way in. As I see everyone in the pool joining in, even some of the Trebles, I can't help but smile. Too bad we lost, yeah, we lost, we were supposed to say 'it' and I said 'it's' so now we are being railed by Aubrey... again,

"Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong." My eyeroll is immediate, and I look around because I can't seem to catch anyone's eye right now,

"I'm gonna melt that cabbage patch kid." I hear Amy whisper behind me, this brings a smile to my face and a little more confidence in my words,

"Hey guys, what we just did was great, right?" I see a few of the girls go to nod, only to immediately halt at Aubrey snapping,

"Calm your pits Beca, we still lost." When my stormy blue eyes meet her emeralds, I stare at her a while too long,

"Yeah, but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to…" Her hand lifts and she interrupts me in such a way that I want to scream. It comes out as a scoff instead,

"Okay everybody, hands in. "Ahh" on my count." Our hands start to come together, and of course, Amy is the one to completely and utterly destroy the thought of this being easy,

"On three or after three?" That sets off a whole argument about which point we actually do it at, and in the end, everyone just sighs, Stacie's hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose,

"Why can't we figure this out?" I step back from the group, and a frustrated growl presses past my lips. Turning I see a group still sitting at the bottom of the pool, it was the group that was basically pushed out by the Trebles and Bellas going back and forth. I think there's a rule about it somewhere if they don't jump in after three songs they are automatically disqualified. Anyway, the odd thing is, they stand at the bottom of the pool just staring up at us, at our group,

"Uh... guys...?" I question softly, trying to pull them from their continuous bickering, it's slightly terrifying to watch as the group starts to move towards us, noticing that I've been watching now. I feel a heavy weight on my chest as they get closer and closer, my throat dry as I try again, "GUYS?!" I question louder, pulling the attention of the group, finally. They are quick to scramble to my side, the group of BU Harmonics descends upon us slowly, their eyes never leaving me as they approach, "Hey guys... what's up?" The frontman, 'Balogna Barb' I think is what they called her, steps forward, menacing smile firmly in place,

"Rebecca Mitchell, we are to take you to our leader this instant, any resistance will lead to death." Her voice doesn't sound at all like the one that had been singing out a tune maybe fifteen minutes ago, gargled and angry noises breaching her lips,

"That's not Barb..." I hear Chloe whisper, the entity snapping her hand out to grab my wrist. The searing heat that drives through my arm makes me cry out and suddenly the girl is forced away from me by Stacie, her wings whipping out to toss her like a doll. She rises, their facade no longer in place as black ooze drips from a cut in her forehead,

"ATTACK!" She screams, and I get my sword out Stacie grappling with one of the Harmonics while another charges for me. The two groups barrel into each other, matched person for person, but not move for move. The way they fight is lazy, slow... it won't be difficult to overtake them, but I don't want to cut down a person. I need to remember they aren't people... there are some innocents here though,

"AMY! Get the bystanders out of range!" I call out, the rest of my team fighting smoothly in their own little world. I see a bright light, and can't help but look around quickly, Chloe suddenly has glowing gold armor and a sword much like mine, only smaller. Aubrey has silver donning her body and an impressive white staff which she swings out. Stacie's body holds black armor, skimpy yet helpful I'm sure, her claws growing out larger and longer to slash away at anybody who comes near. Cynthia Rose carries a purple cloth robe, and backs up from the group a bit, staying in the rear as she pushes her empowering spells upon us. The effect is swift, our strength doubling to help us overcome these hellions without too much effort. I jab my sword into the heart of the one I was fighting and turn to find Barb charging straight for Aubrey. Everyone else seems preoccupied with taking care of the rest of the corruption soldiers, so I charge forward, jumping between Barb and Aubrey, but before I can so much as swing my weapon Lilly appears behind her, body donning flexible black leathers, the pair of daggers in her hands stabbing into both sides of the shocked Harmonic. Breathing deeply I look around at the mess that was made, Barbs hand grabbing my ankle as she slowly oozes from her wounds,

"He's coming for you... we may have been easy, but we learn every time we fight... and there was so much information to absorb this time... See you again very soon..." And with that, she hits the ground, the sudden heaviness that surrounded us gone. Pulling my leg from her grasp I roll her over, only to find the wounds are gone and she is breathing as though she merely sleeps. Chloe approaches slowly, her weapon and armor gone just as quick as it had come,

"They aren't dead... you created this enchantment of sorts that would only destroy the corruption within, not the person without... all of us would fight for you, but to kill people who were merely in the crosshairs was..." She swallows hard at this, everyone else slowly approaching us, "...so you made that, and now we don't harm those who didn't want a part in this." Her hand rests on my shoulder, my head nodding of its own accord,

"We need to get these people back to their dorms, everyone grabs a person, search them for their keys, and go drop them off. We will meet back at home, get cleaned up and rest, we have had a long week." Leaning down I grasp Barb's keys that had been jingling out of her pocket, hoisting her body over my shoulder before marching on my way without looking back at the group.


	11. Fix it already

Barb's apartment complex was farther than I expected, and since she lived off-campus it put an odd feeling around us as we walked. When we arrive I let myself in and lay her on the couch, I don't remember having been in this situation before, so I'm just going to make sure she's alright. Grabbing a rag from one of the drawers in the kitchen, I move to the sink to wet it, bringing it back to the living room to dab gently on her face. It takes her a minute, and another rinse of the rag, but eventually she stirs. When her eyes open she jerks upwards and pushes into the back of her couch,

"W-Who are you?!" The terror in her face shows the events of earlier are either gone, or she is a good manipulator. I offer the rag up to her, standing and moving a bit away so as not to startle her anymore. Having taken the rag she slowly wipes along her forehead, watching me closely as I answer,

"My name is Beca Mitchell, we just got done with the riff-off, do you remember?" Her eyes widen until they look like they might pop out of her head,

"I missed the riff-off?! Dammit! I was going to show how good we had gotten by beating the Bellas..." Tilting my head to the side I shake it slowly, my skin warming as I hear my sword chime in my ears,

*_She can't recollect singing? That's an odd type of magic... perhaps she might remember something about beforehand?* _Running my tongue along my lower lip I chew it idly, searching for the right words,

"No you didn't miss it... well I mean not exactly... you were there..." I then explain what happened, and the sheer horror of what she may have done is just enough to make me believe she had no idea what was going on, "So... I just wanted to make sure you were okay and see if you could remember anything... like what you were doing before the riff-off?" Relaxing a little her mouth hangs open while she thinks, her hand lifting to run through her hair,

"I mean... I was out with some of my friends..." Her eyes scan around the room as if it will give her all the answers, then suddenly, "My friends?! Are they okay?" I lift a hand to calm her, nodding to make sure she understands they are fine,

"Yes, my summoned took them all to their homes and should be headed back right now, I think you're the only one who knows what happened now, they won't remember unless they are told I'm assuming." Gulping softly she makes to stand and walk past me into the kitchen to guzzle down some water,

"Okay... alright... I'm sorry, I wish I could help more, and after my friends and I ate we were walking to the pool but... then it goes blank until you woke me up." She offers me up some water and I politely decline,

"Well if you feel like you remember something, please don't hesitate to come to see us at Bella's practice, or you can call my phone... here." I reach over for a pen and her small sticky note block, chuckling at the simplicity as I write my name and number down. When I offer it over she nods firmly,

"Uhm... Beca?" She asks softly as I pull open the door, and when our eyes meet I see the fear behind them, "I'm gonna be okay, right?" I let my face relax and I look her over with what I hope is a comforting smile,

"Yeah, everything will be alright, probably best we keep the story to ourselves though." I offer a small wave, shutting the door behind me before taking off down the steps and out of the building. Breathing deeply of the night air I look to my watch, realizing I've been gone for the better part of an hour between walking and talking. Shrugging to myself I trudge on my way, tired from the entirety of today's events, what I know awaits me at home only makes my feet drag slower.

My hand envelopes the long handle knob, a sigh pushing past my lips as I open the door and am greeted just like I expected. Arms enveloping me in worried embraces, lingering hands, and gentle kisses on the cheek, it's truly the epitome of affection. I'm far too tired to fight it, being guided to the couch to lay across one lap, another lifting my legs atop their own. The movie they were watching is continued and it seems everyone is content to just not talk about anything right now. When Chloe sits in front of me and leans her head back on my stomach, I simply close my eyes and let sleep take me without a word.

The next month, for the four of us who actually needed to talk, was spent actively avoiding one another. We barely saw each other out of Bella's practice anymore, and while I kept up with the other girls pretty well, I let the other three fall to the back burner. It was just easier this way, I definitely prefer avoiding the issue, and it seems right now they have no idea what to do about it. All of the tension when any of us are in the same room finally comes to a head when I finally give in to Jesse,

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe pops off first when I announce that's where I'm going and we had better be left alone. My brow quirks immediately and I feel myself pull to the defensive side, but right now I should let them dig their own grave, right? Tilting my head to the side I give her a look of confusion,

"Oh, so you don't feel comfortable with me going to watch a movie with my friend?" Chloe crosses her arms and immediately spouts,

"You two see each other at the radio station all the time, and we have barely seen you this month other than Bella's which doesn't count." My rebuttal is ready, but just before my mouth opens, Aubrey walks in,

"What's going on?" Looking pointedly at Chloe, she actively avoids my gaze, not that I'm complaining,

"Beca is going to hang out with Jesse, _alone_." She pushes the last word out disgustedly and I snort a laugh while my head shakes,

"Just because you three won't speak to m-..." Aubrey jumps between Chloe and me, stopping my words in surprise when it seems she's the one who will be trying to play mediator,

"Trebles are off-limits, _Beca_, you wouldn't want to get kicked out of the Bella's would you?" My eyes roll into the back of my head, and the scoff that leaves my lips is dry and irritated,

"Of course you would side with Chloe, so silly of me to think you might be a voice of reason, for once." I turn with a jerk of my hand, backpack flying up my shoulder as I push past Stacie who occupied the door frame to the hallway, silent until I get just past her,

"Becs please..." Is whispered, and I look over my shoulder, anger obvious in my feature,

"Yeah, Stace? Going to tell me how I shouldn't smash the Treble too? Cause I'm about fucking sick of this assuming thing you three have going on." The brunette balks, her eyes teary when I turn my back on her and shove through the door. I get about three more steps before the guilt pangs in my chest, a hand resting on my shoulder. Pulling away I look to find Lilly speaking swiftly, my brows pressing down as I work to hear her. She offers to walk me again and I nod slowly, no use taking out my anger on someone who doesn't deserve it. Reaching over she hooks our pinky's together, a chuckle leaving me at such a simplistic move, "Sorry about that, between Aubrey going so hard at practice, Chloe being so blunt and angry, and Stacie not knowing what to do with herself I'm a bit overwhelmed." The cute woman only squeezes my pinky in response, walking quietly with me until we reach the dorms where Jesse lives. She leaves me without a fuss, just a tight hug and a bounce in her step as she leaves.

"Okay. The Breakfast Club. 1985. The greatest ending to any movie ever. This song launched Simple Minds in the US. Could have been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down. Idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie. It's equally beautiful and sad." I am barely listening as he drones on about the movie he is about to force me to watch, my eyes blinking a few times before they focus back on his expectant face,

"That is fascinating!" I spout sarcastically, "Tell me. What does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?" The grin that pulls to my lips is immediate, the issues from earlier nearly gone from my mind as we get on with our usual banter,

"Well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy. And black coffee to help him with his morning dumps." His face is completely serious as he sets up the laptop and rests it between us,

"You're an idiot." I shoot back immediately, nearly cracking into laughter as he settles himself on the bed and offers me a bag of chips,

"It's true. I'm full of fun facts." He smirks as I take the chips, rolling my eyes before letting them settle on him again,

"You should let other people tell you they're fun." Lifting his hand to press a finger to his own lips in a 'hush' motion, I definitely take it as a win.

We finally get to the end and I've nearly fallen asleep, the dark of the dorm room, and the way my headrests so nicely between the mattress and the wall almost does me in,

"You're missing the ending!" He suddenly exclaims, and I sit up immediately,

"Sorry, I'm sure the begi-..." The door flies open and Benji, the guy from my class that was kind enough to wake me up, steps in wearing a cape and black top hat. I puff my cheeks out as he looks to the both of us and flicks the light on, "And I'm out, catch you later Jesse." Before he can stop me I am out the door hearing Benji speak sadly,

"Those kids were really mean to me..." I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as I walk down the steps, finally letting it out at the bottom. Beginning the trudge home I lift my phone to my ear, calling Amy who is at my side moments later. She allowed me to summon her, happy I asked her to walk me home this evening. Her cheeks are bright red and I tilt my head upon her arrival,

"What were you doing Ames?" I ask while I gesture to her cheeks, the woman is swift to fix her hair and look inconspicuous,

"Nothing... it's just... being summoned like that really gets the gears moving." I scrunch my brows and look at her for a long moment, "You know... it releases the Kraken... it gets the train ready to depart..." The more she talks the more confused I get, finally shaking my head as she sighs heavily, her hands lifting in an exasperated motion, "Getting summoned gives us girls a rush... it makes us hotter than midsummer in Texas..." To drive her point completely home she tilts her head down and wiggles her eyebrows at me, to which I immediately look disgusted,

"Amy! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Is that why you ran away that first night?" I can't help but laugh, remembering the way she cut off the conversation so fast, her breathing rapid as she slammed the door shut. She has the semblance to blush but shrugs a little,

"Yeah probably, I didn't tell you because it was embarrassing! Tell me you would have immediately spilled the beans if you got your rocks off after being called like that by a certain someone, eh?" She flips it on me so quickly, and I suddenly find I'm glad I have yet to actually summon anyone else to my side,

"Well... no, I wouldn't have, and I'm glad you told me so I know when the others act weird after I call them I know why." We both laugh at this, Amy continued to tell me a story about how when I really was out for the trio I used to summon them for practically no reason. When we arrive home it's just like normal, and I find myself thinking a lot about the phases around my world, the separate realms if you will. This leads me to Lilly's room, entering after a knock and permission of course. Making my way through the darker room I sit at the edge of her bed, the woman in question reading a book covered in a blank leather binding. I know better than to ask, and instead cross my legs and look her over. Her lips move, and thankfully in the quiet of her room I can hear her a bit,

"What's going on Becs? Not that I'm not happy you're here, it's just I need to do some research on Alice in Wonderland Syndrome." I blink a few times, then slowly lick my lips to give me a few more second before I speak,

"Okay uhm... so I was told we used to hunt down the anomalies, was that for a reason?" Her eyes light up at the talk of the hunt, and she nods fervently,

"Oh yes! We used to hunt them because, for everyone we destroyed the power of the corruption decreased, we figured out together that if he or she had many of them around them that they could summon them at any moment and gain more power. Destroying the anomalies created a hole basically where the corruption had been, leaving a weak point on the base's armor." I nod with this information, smiling softly as she seems to get even more excited before blurting, "Are we going to hunt again?!" I chuckle at the way she bounces a little in her seat, nodding at her question,

"Yeah, I think we sh-oomph!" I'm tackled against the bed and Lilly hugs me tightly, giggling as she wiggles around,

"Oh thank you! I miss spending time with you, and getting to pulverize things that harmed you is definitely a good way to release some tension!" When she sits up I follow her, laughing softly,

"Alright we will start tomorrow, it's already late and I'm beat." With that, I stand, and with a wave to her beaming form, I head to my room. Plopping on my bed I hit a lump, yelping in surprise at the same time the form yelps at being laid on. My brows press together firmly as I move to flip the light on, Stacie popping her head out of my covers,

"Ahm.. I'm so sorry Beca, I didn't mean to fall asleep... I just needed to be in your scent for a while... I just... I miss you." She pouts, and judging from the red rings around her eyes she had been crying before this supposed nap. I stand there a moment before sitting at the side of my bed, staring at her, waiting for her to say what she needs to. She seems to understand that I'm giving her an opportunity, so she speaks quickly, "We are afraid Becs... it was so hard watching you fall... knowing we lost you... and then you were back again... we were able to hold you in our arms... Aubrey had a second chance to redeem herself... Chloe had a second chance to feel your love... and I had a second chance to have you be my world again... and to see you getting hurt already... coming to practice wounded and in pain... oh it drove us insane... so we followed you, and we shouldn't have, but we need to know you are okay... our hearts can't take losing you again..." By the end of her shpeal, she is back in tears, my hands grasping around her hips to pull her close, holding her quivering form in my lap for a while. When I feel the soft sobs lower into quiet whimpers, I lean down to kiss her head, speaking softly into her hair,

"I missed you too, Stace." Her fingers cling tightly to my clothes, and she buries her face harder into my neck, "Let's rest, we can talk more in the morning okay?" I know we are all tired, it's been a difficult week, between more practice, fighting with each other, and worrying about the corruption, I think at this point this entire house is spent. I guide her to lay back on the bed, cuddling into her gently before I press a small kiss to her lips, "G'night." I breathe, feeling her smile as she closes her eyes, forgiveness is quite the antidote.

I feel a nudge to my leg, eyes peeking open to find that according to my alarm clock it's one in the morning. Frowning I look to see who prods at my leg again, spying the silhouette of a woman, and as she moves closer I see the telltale signs of my favorite redhead. I can't help but let my chest swell with pride, the more I remember, the more I adore these women who stuck by my side and worked together to keep me grounded. Her feature is finally close enough that I can make out her facial expression, it is ever hopeful and quite nervous. Quirking a brow I pretend to be put off, opening my other arm to her which immediately gets a muffled squeal. My finger lifts to my lips as I gesture to Stacie, only for the Succubus to start giggling,

"I can feel her eagerness to be next to you from across the city, no one could have slept through that." I'm about to answer when I am bombarded with Chloe's body moving and adjusting and pushing her way against my other side. I am tense for only a moment, then relax into both of their embraces. Before Chloe can so much as open her mouth I say,

"Sh, Stacie already explained it, super sleepy, get some rest." I plant a quick kiss to each of their foreheads, willing them to stay quiet as I work my way back to dreamland.


	12. Let's get it right

**AN: So this update might feel a bit different, I'm trying to make sure I keep everything timed properly, keep it all together if that makes sense. Let me know if I janked it up too much, yeah? I appreciate you!  
3 Speedy**

To say the next two weeks are difficult is an extreme understatement, I feel like I'm on the verge of passing out. Aubrey has pushed practices to another hour longer, which thirty minutes of that is straight cardio. We got into a huge fight about the set, well... I mean we always fight about it, but someone needed to take Chloe's solo and I said I only would if she allowed me to make a few changes. She then blew up and embarrassed me in front of the whole group, I left before the practice was over. Her attempt at talking to me later was futile, I was literally fuming, which only made her mad in turn, so she stormed off to her room after yelling at me again while I completely ignored her.

I brought hunting back with Lilly, which we now do every evening after my shift at the radio station. The first day was crazy, there were so many anomalies around the city, and thankfully she knows how to see them way before I can. She guides me and then helps me with destroying them, and while the first week the corrupted were easy to take on, they've progressively gotten more difficult. Of course, they are learning more every time we come into contact, so I make a point not to summon anyone else so they can only learn from Lilly and I, the others will remain a mystery. We had a particularly hard morning... coincidentally the same day Aubrey and I were going to kill each other. The anomalies had been showing up less and less throughout the second week, but then we came upon one that Lilly indicated was rather large. Upon crossing the threshold there at least ten corrupted balls buzzing around the grounds, their massive forms feeling like they look at me... but then back off. It was eery the way they rolled together while I formed my sword quickly. When they all mesh together they form this odd... marshmallowy... it was just weird, looking sharper, larger, and definitely more deadly in this new corrupted form. Together we sort of formed our own little sign language of sorts, it's short and sweet but works well compared to her trying to speak to me while we fight. She indicates that perhaps we should try chopping it to bits, and so we charge, it's largeness making it much slower.

*_Be careful, one hit from that thing and we will be out for a week...*_ I hear in my ears, nodding firmly as I breathe out the new spell Cynthia Rose taught me. She claims I studied so much magic, but it has yet to come back to my mind, so instead, I asked her one day if I knew anything in particular that was helpful. She told me about this spell that set my blade on fire, the corrupted shrunk away from it whenever I used it... but she did warn that it sapped the energy from me quickly if I used it too long. So I keep that in mind as we both charge forward, my legs rapid enough to dodge the slower amalgamations swing. Slicing my sword along the corrupted's thick base it causes the monster to shriek out in pain, Lilly taking this as her turn slices the other side. She moves just in time so she isn't hit with the other sloshy arm. Every slash we take of the corrupted makes it smaller, as if every swing takes a piece of it and crushes it from existence. So we continue with dodging, slashing, moving, and just as it seems the corrupted has lost I drive my sword into the very middle of the thinned down ooze, whipping into a circle to jerk the flaming weapon all the way through. The monster shrieks again, writhing and bubbling as it puddles into a steamy mess of nothing, slowly seeping away. I whick the spell away from my blade, muscles suddenly tired and unwilling to cooperate as I plop on my rear. I hear Lilly laugh next to me, her breath coming in fast pants as she sits across from me,

"That was a big one... but we did it." I lift my hand and she slaps the high five with another laugh, my own chuckle reaching the air as well with the adrenaline from our victory. Looking down at her watch her eyes grow wide in shock,

"We are going to be late!" It sounds like a normal volumed person, she must be shouting at me... late? I jump up, the Rogue right next to me as we take off for practice.

School was also in the mix these two weeks... going to the classes I need to, doing the homework I have to, and making sure I ace the tests as they are given. Okay, maybe not ace... but I do my best and that's enough for passing grades. To top it all off I still have to show up at the internship with the radio station, though honestly, I've never been more thankful for Jesse. He took notice to my hectic schedule first, though he doesn't know _exactly_ what I do, and now he sometimes lets me crash in the back, distracting Luke when it is necessary, or waking me up if I need to be. The last night before regionals we talk about what sets we are going to do, I know I'm not supposed to discuss this stuff with the competition but I find I'm far too frustrated to care. That and it doesn't really make a difference if they know we are doing the exact same set as last year, right?

The only reprieve I have is when I head to bed, Stacie and Chloe have been staying with me a while, talking to me about our past, or about their day in general. After all, they are going to school as well, and I like to know about how their lives are going. We've slowly grown closer, even with the simplicity of them staying the night in my room. When I wake the next day sometimes they aren't there, sometimes I have to unwind myself from one or the other. It's really nice... though I do find my heart pines for Aubrey some nights. I wish I could make it stop, Stacie and Chloe make assurances that she truly does love me... but she won't speak to me, she doesn't act like it. Still, she actively avoids me, even when I say good morning if I see her before practice, only for her to ignore me... it hurts if I'm being honest. It's gotten to the point where I don't speak to her if I see her, why would I put forth the effort for someone who isn't going to even bother with my existence? It must be bothering her though, the other night Chloe randomly asked if there was a reason I wasn't speaking to Aubrey. I told her I tried to speak to her and was ignored every time, so there was no point in putting forth the effort any longer. The next morning I swear I heard the blonde woman say something to me, but when I turned to look she was already out the door, oh well.

The day finally comes, standing backstage watching the Sockapella's sing their rendition of 'Fuck you' by Lilly Allen. It was good, the girls believe they were making a statement, it made the crowd chuckle and bob their heads. Aubrey, of course, was not having it, and I find my words of 'At least they're different' popping from between my lips before I can do anything to stop them. When we begin I can't help but feel my heart sink as the crowd seems completely uninterested, and I can see some of the other girls feeling it too. Amy's solo could not have come fast enough, and she completely crushed it, even had the crowd cheering for her by the end. As we filed off stage and the Trebles turn came up, Jesse made sure to reach out and grab my hand as I wish him good luck. You would have thought I leaned over and kissed him or something, the rage I see behind three sets of eyes... the tension is to thick one could cut through it. We have to sit with each other until the scoring is done, thankfully we make it to semi-finals. You would think that would make Aubrey cool her jets, but of course, she is rounding on what we did wrong... only for us to come out and into a fight between the Trebles, and an old a capella group called the Cliff Hangers. I spy Jesse being backed into a corner by one,

"I'm just gonna... I'm just gonna check on them..." I say loud enough for the Bellas to hear, pressing through the girls. I feel Amy right behind me, talking about a Kraken again... it's unleashed! I laugh as I approach the man fighting with Jesse, and he immediately gets in my face. I can't help the reaction as I slam my fist into his jaw, I'm pretty sure I broke it, but all he says is,

"That's fantastic!" What a creep... Suddenly Amy snatches the trophy from Jesse and is about to slam it into this dude's face before I get ahold of it. She knows she can't out-strength me, so she tries tugging me around a bit, distracted by kicking the guy, who is still on his knees from my punch, in the balls. I am about to laugh when I feel her tug on the trophy again, breaking it in pieces, and hers goes sailing right through the window. I hear everyone scattering, and I watch as a police officer heads towards the building. The last thing I hear before he comes to arrest me,

"Vertical running! I'm vertical running!" And even as the cuffs tighten around my wrists, I can't help but chuckle at her antics.

Taking a deep breath I rest my head against the wall of the cell, an odd woman looking me over a few times before she stands and comes to sit right beside me. Her wild eyes and her messy hair leads me to believe she has either been here a while, or she is on something that she shouldn't be,

"You ever been in the slammer before?" She asks suddenly, and I'm swift to shake my head. Her hand rests on my thigh... and in this skirt, it's super uncomfortable, "I can protect you, for the right price." I laugh awkwardly, her hand swinging out to smack the side of my head. I blink a few times before I feel my face morph into one of annoyance,

"Get away from me." I say softly, but I know she heard, her yellow teeth shining as she rests her hand on my thigh again,

"Ah, one that needs to be broken first." Her hand lifts and I can't stop myself from shoving it off, apparently surprising her into irritation, "Oh okay, if that's how you want to play." She stands and I do as well, only to be interrupted by a baton slamming against the bars,

"Come on tiny thing, someone posted bail and you're out." I flip the strange woman the bird, her hand coming out for me, only to be slapped away as I follow the officer out.

Stacie smiles as I push open the doors, running up to hug me tightly,

"Hey, Hilary Swank from million dollar baby." She states with a laugh, my head shaking immediately,

"Hey, you know you just have to say, "Hey, Million Dollard Baby." You don't have to reference the specific actress." She feigns hurt, pressing a hand to her chest before it reaches down to wrap warmly into mine,

"Damn, prison changed you." I can't stop the laughter, matching her own as we start walking home,

"Thanks for coming to get me..." I say softly, and she stops our walk by stepping up to face me,

"I would do anything for you Becs, I always ask for payment in return though." Leaning down she kisses me fiercely, a hand curling around the back of my neck while the other runs up my chest to rest on my shoulder. I'm swift to return the kiss, eyes slipping shut as we revel at this moment we have just for each other. When it breaks she breathes deeply, her forehead resting against mine, "Wow I missed that." My own bated breath comes in small gasps as I lean forward and steal a smaller kiss now,

"Yeah... that was definitely something." All my mush brain can muster as she twirls and nearly skips the rest of the way home. When we push through the door we both spy all of the Bellas sitting in the living room, some of them making their own comments. After I see pure annoyance cross Chloe's face after Cynthia Rose asks if I got a bitch, I figure I had better move along, "You guys waited up for me?" The one to answer is Chloe, she seems to have gotten over her annoyance pretty quickly,

"Of course we waited up for you." She gives me a small wink, blushing as she turns her attention to Aubrey,

"She really likes seeing the tougher side of you." I feel Stacie whisper against my ear, gaze staying with the redhead as she bites her lower lip and actively tries not to stare back at me,

"I'm glad everyone stayed up, I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting." There is a collective groan through the room, but she presses onward regardless, "Our score sheet revealed that the Sockapellas almost beat us. Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises." She takes a long moment to basically glare at Amy while she shrinks into the couch, and I find this annoys me,

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different." Comes from my mouth, meeting Aubrey's icy stare head-on with my own thunderous smirk, especially when I hear agreement beside me,

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice." Cynthia Rose chimes in a little louder than the rest. Stacie moves to sit beside Chloe and I continue with my reasonable explanation,

"The audience loves the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we…Oh my god, that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me? Um..let me show you this arrangement I've been working on." I move over to my laptop beside the chair I always situate myself in, and while I type the password and pull up my mixing board I feel a hand sliding along my back, nails grazing the outside of my shirt. Shivering lightly I hear Chloe behind me,

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." I'm almost positive she's pretending not to know so she can be closer to me in front of the other girls. I am one hundred percent positive it immediately gets on Aubrey's nerves,

"Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the setlist as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. Sorry, your life belongs to the Bella's now." Her brow quirks as she looks pointedly at each of us... somehow it feels like she's singling us out in a way,

"But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean-" Chloe chimes in again, her irritation felt in the nails against my back, which only proves more so when Aubrey rudely interrupts her,

"Okay, rehearsal tomorrow. Eight a.m. sharp." And with that she shoo's us all away, heading up to her room first before anyone can argue with her. We slowly get up and escort the girls who do not reside here out the door... though Cynthia Rose seems pretty keen on Denise staying, wonder what's going on there. So basically we let Jessica and Ashley head home, then all move to our own respective rooms. I ask Chloe to take care of Aubrey tonight, I have a feeling if we almost got beaten by sock puppets that might be the right choice. I also ask Stacie for a little space tonight, I'm worn out, and while her presence is comforting I have this inkling that she might attempt taking things to the next step tonight. As much as she pouts I won't back down and wind up just walking into my room, shutting the door, and throwing myself on the bed. After a few more turns I get my clothes off, kicking them to the floor before I spread my body out to rest comfortably within the warm blankets.

"Semi's are a week away aca-bitches! Why can't we get this right?!" Aubrey destroys the confidence I almost thought we had, and I can't help but chuckle as Amy lets her mouth get away from her,

"Maybe if we weren't working for Hitler..." And that's twenty more laps before the end of practice. I let my speed take hold and finish a lap or two in front of the rest... okay maybe I did twenty-five laps, but that doesn't matter, right? As I jog down the steps and straight for my bag I snatch it up keen on getting out of here. It seems both captains have other plans,

"Beca, a word please." It's Chloe, so I pump the breaks and turn to look them both over. It seems that whatever it may be, it is meant to be private, considering they wait until everyone else is done, literally usurping my extra five laps. When all that is left is Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey, and I, it almost feels like it should be awkward, yet I'm completely relaxed standing here staring at the three most beautiful women I've ever met. Chloe finally goes to speak, and for once isn't interrupted by a certain blonde,

"So... as much as Stacie and I love stealing time with you, it has come to my attention that someone else feels a little left out... and that might be why a certain someone is lashing out so much..." She looks pointedly to Aubrey, and I look to her as well... only for her form to stiffen as she nearly spits,

"Don't be around the bush Chloe, look Beca..." She turns her rigid form towards me, eyes attempting to read my soul, "They've gotten time with you, and they've both been able to be alone with you, talk with you, touch you, and I've gotten nothing, is there a reason for that?" I balk, wasn't expecting that at all. My recovery time could cause whiplash, but I make sure even with the swift reply it is in no way sounds sarcastic or rude,

"They've actively sought me out because they know my life is a bit chaotic right now..." I lift my hand as she opens her mouth, "And I understand their, and your, lives are also busy right now, but I'm figuratively and literally full, trying to re-learn everything, trying to get to know each of you, trying to keep up with Bella's, school, and the station. It's just a lot, and they make sure to find when I'm able to decompress and just... talk to me." I wave my hand out to indicate that it was her turn, I am not in the mood to fight with her right now,

"Okay well... what happens if I seek you out... as you put it, and someone else is asking for your time?" My brow quirks and I do my best not to smirk at the very thought of Aubrey 'seeking me out',

"Everyone is very respectful of each other when it comes down to it, Lilly gets to see me every evening so she tries to leave lunch to someone else who might want to spend it with me, or like Stace and Chlo..." I let my hands indicate the two women even if I don't need to, "They sometimes get to see me at night... just to cuddle or talk a bit..." At the way she glares at them both it seems there is a bit of animosity within that, but I keep talking, "And when they know that is going to happen they tend to let me be around someone else during the day as well... honestly on the days CR goes to hang with Denise, and Amy is on another crazy adventure sometimes I find I'm by myself... so there are plenty of times I could shoot you a text if you want..." I offer the slight compromise, surely she wasn't exactly happy about having to be the one to extend her time, so the olive branch has been given,

"Alright... well... I mean that's a good plan..." I've honestly never seen her so... vulnerable, and I find it extremely endearing,

"Matter of fact... what are you doing right now?" I let myself prepare for the rejection, but brave forward regardless, "Because I don't have class until almost one... want to grab some lunch?" Her surprise is obvious, and the way she lifts her hand to shift her bangs from her face is either to buy herself time so she doesn't agree too quickly or to figure out how to let me down easy. Chloe and Stacie are both staring daggers at her, so I'm almost positive it's the first choice, but after another beat, she nods,

"I would love to have lunch with you, but I want to pick where." At the collective breath of relief, I'm almost positive we were all nervous to hear that. Lifting my pack I gesture her towards the doors,

"Let's go then, I'm starving, you really know how to work up my appetite." I see the smallest hint of blush before I turn and let the trio speak while I head out the doors.

It's a beautiful little place she's chosen, Italian food, I know I shouldn't be surprised but it wasn't exactly what I was expecting from _Aubrey_. After we are led to our seats I make sure that instead of sitting across from her at the quaint little square table, I sit beside her. This brings a hidden smile, the menu trying it's hardest to keep it concealed while I look my own over. I'll be honest, it's quiet, and a tad awkward at first. I don't know where to put my hands, or even how to start, but she does it for me,

"For a long time... before..." She pauses a moment, her hands lowering to press flat against the table, "I didn't want to accept that such a thing as loving more than one person existed... how could I betray Chloe like that?" I quirk a brow, and let my hand carefully, and extremely cautiously lower to rest atop hers. She doesn't pull back, so I indicate that she should keep going, "But then I watched... and even with my hesitance and resistance, you loved each of us equally, paid special attention to all three of us, made sure we each felt adored every single day..." She chews her lower lip, her mouth opening again before we are interrupted by the waiter. He takes our orders, Aubrey's hand slipping from mine when it didn't really need to, but I understand. When he heads off I fold my fingers in my lap and tilt my head,

"You don't have to explain if it's hard for you..." I whisper softly, her resolve hard on her feature,

"I do though, I owe you at least this..." Her brows press firmly together, a hand reaching up to fiddle with the tablecloth, "Even after you were so good to us I was still so sure that it would end badly... so sure that you would leave after the work was done and we wouldn't be invited to go. So I was not so nice to you..." My mouth gets away from me, and I say,

"Kind of like you are now?" And she actually nods! I blink a few times and chuckle softly, shaking my head, but she presses on before I can continue,

"I don't want a repeat of before, I watched you die... I watched you be stolen from us, and it just wasn't fair, the way I treated you, how I never gave us a chance. I want this to work, I don't want to hesitate any longer, but this is all under one condition." Her pointer finger lifts and I arch a brow in curiosity,

"And what is that?" Her hand closes in until her finger taps my nose, I chuckle at the odd action from the strict woman, realizing she's loosening up just a tad,

"We don't talk about Bella's, because that is where we fight the most. We can talk about them while we are there at practice... but I want that to be where Bella's stay, kay?" Her smile shines bright when she spies me agreeing with a nod, and just as she pulls her hand back, dinner is served.

The 'date' if you will, went so smoothly after that, we spoke of school, things of the past, and how hectic life is of late. We talked about our goals, what we thought about the future if we all stayed together, basically we talked about everything that we could fit in that three hour period. Until finally I look at my watch and find I've got about twenty minutes to walk back to campus and get to class. Packing our leftovers up she sweetly takes the boxes, walking me out of the restaurant after we have paid, and I feel a sense to relief wash over me. It feels nice to be with Aubrey like this, to not have to worry about her barking at me, to see the other side of this beautiful woman. She must sense the change in the mood because she looks me over slowly, a radiant smile coming back to the light before she leans in and presses her lips to mine. The kiss is easy, relaxing, her lips soft and pliant as I mold mine to them. My hand squeezes her hip gently and this must bring her back to life because she carefully straightens, cheeks flush and her lips parted slightly, I'm sure my state is quite the same,

"I'll see you at home, Bree." I whisper, her lips pulling back into that gorgeous smile as she nods and leans to kiss my cheek,

"I look forward to it." She replies quickly, before heading off towards the house while I watch her saunter off. It takes me another minute to realize I'm going to be late if I keep watching her tease, so I turn and start jogging off to class, my own smile difficult to calm down.


	13. I don't want to anymore

The day of Semi-Finals is here, and everyone is losing their minds. I don't know why they stress themselves out so much, it's not like the routine has changed at all, I feel none of the butterflies they speak of at breakfast,

"You alright, Becs?" Cynthia Rose sidles up next to me with her plate, brow lifting high as she questions me. I chew the rest of my bite and swallow slowly before nodding,

"Yeah, just the same boring routine, so I'm not worried about the way it's going to go." My shoulders rise in a show of indifference before I hoist my pack onto my shoulder. She reaches out with a smile and gives my hand a gentle, kind squeeze, a smile pulling to my lips as I squeeze back before heading out. Pulling my headphones up I tune into the radio station, only for my eardrums to be bombarded with my remix. Feeling my eyes widen in surprise I check to make sure I didn't click on my playlists, and sure enough, I am on the radio station... he's playing my music! I take off at a dead sprint, making it to the radio station before the song is even finished. Finding Luke in the booth, I immediately start yelling,

"Hey! This is my track! You're playing my song right now! That is awesome! Do you like it? You put it on the radio! That is amazing!" I ramble a bit, and he smiles wide, standing to greet me at the door,

"It's a sick beat." He says upon coming out, and I can't help the giggle that presses past my lips, he is playing my music... on the radio! Jesse comes up beside me, indignance on his face,

"Yeah, I always thought her beats were pretty sick." I lift a hand to pat his shoulder,

"Thanks, Jess, I appreciate your support." His smile goes megawatt with my words, and I can't help but return it. Luke clears his throat and I swear I spy a hint of jealousy in his eyes as he quickly offers,

"Hey, Becky, listen spring break, I want you to take the night shift. Play your music. The DJ at the garage does a brilliant version of this, but yours? It's better." He crosses his arms and tilts his head,

"Yeah, it is." I can't help but insert, my confidence behind my music tenfold after what has just happened,

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should… You should come with." A small little smirk pulls to his lips, while he asks me he is looking at Jesse, so I'm quick to reply,

"I have a thing." I straighten out my uniform,

"Flight attendant training?" This brings a laugh forward, it was the first thing I thought upon seeing them for the first time myself,

"It's Barden Bellas. I have the semi-finals tonight." He straightens his posture, lifting from the door frame as confusion litters his face,

"Really? I did not have you pegged as an a cappella girl." I'm about to defend myself but Jesse interrupts me,

"Maybe you should get to know people before you, 'peg them' with your assumptions." I let my laughter burst forth, but shake my head immediately as I have to keep talking,

"I mean that's why I'm here so early, I can't come in today, we are leaving as soon as I get home." When Luke nods his understanding, I'm quick to grab Jesse's hand, "Come on, you have to get to the Treble bus." His smile is heartwarming when he realizes I'm trying to make it seem like we are a thing, help him out with Luke,

"Okay, let's go." He is quick to hold the door open for me, then grab my hand again as the blonde man in the radio station stares at our retreating forms. It's fine for about half a second, then my hand slowly pulls from his, though it seems it's a bit too late to keep it between us three as I hear a gasp from in front of us. Looking up I spy Aubrey and Chloe... of course,

"It's not what it looks like..." I try quickly, but in a flash, they are running, hurt filled eyes gone before I can say anything else. Jesse's brows both raise high on his head,

"Wha-..." He stammers, and I can only shake my head. Sighing heavily as I press my back against the wall, sliding down it while he sits beside me after another breath, "Which one...?" I let my eyes lift to see him fully, and he flinches away from the sorrow I feel pouring from my body,

"Both of them... and I've been working so hard to convince them that you aren't a problem they need to worry about." His jaw slacks in the realization that while we were only trying to get Luke to stop being... well Luke, that it may have just ruined something big for me. His brows press together and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he finally settles on,

"You are with two of the hottest girls I have ever seen?" His eyes are wide and I know this is a serious question, so might as well drop the bomb while it's all still raw,

"Three... Stacie too, and yes they all know about it, they are with each other also." Chewing my lip I let my eyes slip closed, heaving a sigh of indignance, "Why can't it ever just be simple... just be okay? I was finally able to crack through Aubrey's hard shell this week..." I lift my hands to rub my face, groaning before I push up from the wall. Jesse does the same, shrugging idly as I'm sure it's taking time for him to process all of this new information,

"THREE?!" There he is, he then rants about how he can't even get one, and I get three in the same amount of time. It makes me laugh a few times, that is until we get to my house, "Good luck with that, just tell them the truth, Luke was trying to ask you on a date so you used me to rebuff." Nodding at his suggestion I wave him off, staring up at the house for a moment before I start walking,

_"He is right, you know, just tell them the truth and what they do with it is their prerogative."_ My sword chimes in with a tone akin to indignance, _"Not like it would have killed them not to assume the worst and run away." _Suddenly I feel I have the right to be irritated, however, I won't act on it, that would help nothing. Pressing into the door I find all three lovely ladies standing right in front of me, arms crossed,

"What was that, Beca?" Chloe, seems she isn't one to be patient, though I've been told by some pretty solid sources that she's rivaled Aubrey in holding the jealousy award many times, "Why were you two holding hands?" My brow quirks and I smirk a little, which seems to disarm them, as it does every single other time I've used it,

"What was that, you two?" I question in return, tilting my head, "Why did you run off instead of asking me right there?" I look to Stacie, who seems the most subdued at this point, "Ah, you wanted to tattle on me and make sure Stace was on your side even though all you know up to this point was that I was pulling my hand from his?" My eyes wander back and forth between them, each one looking ridiculously sexy in their uniforms, arms crossed to bring the swell of their breasts up just enough-

_"Focus! I think you got them!"_ I snap back to reality, it seems she's right, they stand awkwardly now, their confident demeanor nearly sweltered,

"The fact of the matter is, we saw you holding hands with him, you could have been pulling your hand away because you saw us coming." Aubrey, of course, is the first one to put up a good front, and I don't think she was ready for me to shrug it away,

"Or you saw me rejecting him again, or you saw us trying to make sure Luke stopped asking me out, or you saw me pulling my hand from his after he pulled me out the door because he was excited to get out of work... I mean the possibilities are endless." A blaring horn behind us interrupts the escalating accusation I'm sure would have come from the wall I was speaking to,

"Let's get this show on the road pitches! We got a long way to go!" Amy hollered, much to my relief. Turning back to them I just shake my head, snatching my bag from beside the door before I walk out and take my place behind Amy. I'm quick to set my duffel bag beside me, no need to stoke the fire, but I'm in no mood to let them rattle at me all the way there.

So far the bus ride isn't awful, just listening to my music and watching the sights go by. When we stop to fill up I volunteer to go get snacks, taking the list and heading inside. When I step out with three bags in my hand I see the girls hovered over Amy, who is laying on the ground,

"Shot! They shot her with a flying burrito!" I see Lilly turn away and giggle a little bit, only to look abashed at seeing me. She shrugs and bolts back onto the bus, my brow quirking as I get close enough to spy Amy sitting up, trying to get Cynthia Rose to stop insisting she needs mouth to mouth. Sure enough, her front is covered in Mexican food, and the smell is atrocious,

"Amy there's a bathroom you can clean up in, I'll get the girls back in place." Shifting the bags to a single arm I offer the open one down to help her up, needing to hold my breath a little as she waddles off to the store.

After snacks are doled out and Amy is back driving we wind up singing a song or two together, enjoying this time we have where everyone seems to just focus on their hatred for the Trebles. What they did to Amy was inexcusable, I think we all want to win more so because of it, stick it to the man and all that. When I point out she still has a little burrito behind her ear she shakes her head,

"Leave it... it fuels my hate fire." Fire indeed, her eyes shine bright and deadly all at once. Without warning the bus lurches a bit, a small pop sounding out before we have to pull over because we have stopped,

"What the hell?" Aubrey pipes up, looking like she's on the verge of a mental breakdown all of a sudden,

"Um…it's pretty cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas." Amy answers, refusing to look back at our captain,

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank." She takes a few dangerous steps towards the front, Amy's eyes flickering up to the mirror, signaling for help from me,

"Yeah, I did. And, yet maybe I didn't, because I got hit by flying Mexican food." With those words the vehicle gives a final groan and stops completely, "And…we're out." Shrinking into her seat, Amy bites her lower lip and stares at the fuel gauge, willing it to suddenly be full,

"A-ca-scuse me?" I watch Aubrey saunter forward a little more, my hand sliding towards her on the bar that keeps me from Amy, it's enough to give the blonde monster approaching pause,

"A-ca-believe it. Man, what are we gonna do?" She finally looks back, eyes fluttering at how close she is to being pulverized,

"Maybe we could call…" A certain redhead comes into my peripherals, Aubrey's hand flying up before she can even finish,

"No, don't even say it, Chloe, how dare you?!" Her heated gaze flickers to me, and I find I'm in no mood to argue over Jesse issues again. Thankfully Amy steps right back into the spotlight,

"No, actually that is a really good idea, I've got Bumpers number." My jaw drops at her incrimination, and I can practically hear Aubrey's jaw click shut as she growls through her teeth,

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" The tension is thick, and I'm quick to stand as Amy can't even muster a good reply,

"Come on, they can't be too far away, we need to get our things out and ready..." I mediate for once, gesturing to all the girls while Amy gets Bumper on the phone.

We couldn't have arrived at semi-finals fast enough, the anger and tension between everyone in that van was suffocating at the least. Amy and Bumper fighting at the forefront of course, though sometimes I couldn't tell if they wanted to kill each other or do something quite the opposite. I chastised 'the trio' once we are out of earshot, their cold glares directed mostly at Jesse for the majority of the ride. I could practically see him balling up into himself as he tried everything not to look at any of them, or even at me,

"What do you expect _Beca_ you never explained what happened." Chloe has the nerve, and I'm quick round on her,

"Luke asked me out on a date so he was helping me rebuff, now if you will excuse me, I need to go freshen up and you three need to figure out what your problem is before I decide this isn't worth it anymore." My threat rings true, I may love them all and I may have a lot of my memories back from the time I spent with all of them, but I'm so ridiculously tired of having to defend myself for nothing. I walk into one of the more private changing rooms, only one other girl who stares at herself in the mirror over in the corner. She gives me an eery look but when I blink her gaze is right back to the mirror, probably because I'm competition. I head to the opposite side and heave my stuff onto one of the desks, slumping into the chair and resting my head in my arms, to frustrated to care about getting ready right now. I think about how angry the girls are making me, how angry I am at Luke for thinking he can use me to bother Jesse, how angry I am at Bumper for treating my best friend, and how angry I am that I'm at the epicenter of all of this corruption. Slamming my fist against the desk I lift my head, yelping as the girl who had been across the room now stands right behind me,

"Sorry." All she says, tears drenching her face as she leans down and suddenly fangs sink into my shoulder. Crying out I jerk forward but I can't seem to get away from her, my shoulder turning black, the corruption rising along my neck and down my arm. My brain is going fuzzy as I watch the tendrils reach up along my ear and cheek, and my eye on that side starts turning red. I can barely think, amidst the searing pain and anger still residing I feel myself scream... but my mouth is closed...

"_Beca come on fight this! Summon! Something!"_ My sword cries out for me, my eyes slamming shut as I summon it forth and crack my elbow into the corrupted girl's stomach. With a screeching cry she dislodges and I turn with one hard swing of my good arm and she's finished. Pulling my sword from her body I watch as the corruption fizzles and disappears into nothing, the girl blinking a few times as she wakes before looking up at me. She freezes in place, then scrambles to her feet, tearing out of the room like she's seen a ghost. Turning to the mirror I wince, the side where she bit me looks like the corruption tore through my skin, splattered in slice marks from my cheeks down to my wrist. The eye on that side is completely red, and even if I can see through it fine that definitely wouldn't be the prettiest thing to all of a sudden wake up to,

"You about ready Beca-roo?" Amy suddenly bursts into the door, and I lift the collar of my uniform, snatching one of my extra shirts to act like I'm patting down my face, covering it well,

"Oh yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" I give her a half-hearted smile, and it's almost like she can see through the lie. After another calculated glance she nods firmly,

"Alright, we are on in fifteen and I'm sure Aubrey will have your head if you aren't out here in five." With that she shuts the door, a breath of relief leaving me. I don't know why I felt the need to hide it, and I'm ridiculously glad my ring didn't rat me out,

"_You're welcome, and I know how you are feeling about them right now, so I wouldn't have done that unless I needed to."_ I thank her again, pulling out my makeup and going to work on the black shapes that litter my face and neck.

A whole bottle of my foundation later and I think I look good enough, the five minutes have passed and my eye doesn't look so bad anymore. At least I can see my iris now, rolling it around my eyelid a few times it seems to just look agitated if anything, easily blamed on allergies or rubbing it harshly. Stepping out I walk over to the group, Aubrey the first to comment,

"Glad you could finally join us Beca, what did you do to your uniform?!" Her voice gets higher and higher in pitch as I automatically look to where the girl bit me, small tears along the fabric. Shrugging a bit I mumble an apology, but a small voice at the back of my head creeps forward,

.:_At least I showed up to the stupid thing, get off my ass!_:. Blinking a few times I look down at my ring, the item warming a bit,

"_Probably side effects of how much corruption was able to sink into you, I will try to take care of it from in here._" I nod and lift my eyes to where the group stares now, watching as some team from another state destroys 'Blame it on the Boogie'. Everyone murmurs about this guy, the Footnotes knocking it out of the park while we still can't even get our little cheer right,

.:_How stupid, they think with this old worn-out routine they can beat that!? Ha!_:. I lift my hand and give a good smack to my forehead, earning a few odd looks, but no one comments as we line up to go out. Walking onto the stage is a bit harsh, the lights blur my vision a bit, the angry voice at the back of my head only growing as we begin our song. Looking around I find more than half of the audience isn't even watching, the judges barely look up, the Footnotes start making fun of us... without warning suddenly 'Bulletproof' bursts from my chest, earning a few surprised glances from my teammates, and the audience. Earning a few smiles and nods from the judges gives me a slight bit of hope, but the way Aubrey glares back at me puts me right back on the edge.

Marching off stage I still can't see well, I'm sweating and out of breath, my heart is beating a lot harder than it should be. I hear the telltale clack of heels chasing after me, and then I finally hear it,

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" I round on the blonde captain, the voice in my head screaming at me to give her a piece of my mind. Pressing it down with a gulp I purse my lips and respond,

"Are you serious?" Incredulously slips from me, the group now surrounding us as if to hide the impending scene. When the voice goes ignored I suddenly feel a flash of pain in my shoulder, wincing as it rips through me,

"Newsflash. This isn't the Beca Show." Aubrey deadpans, and I find I have to blink back to the present, swiping my hand over my face, makeup smudging on my hand,

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." I use my good arm to wave out towards the stage, then breathe deeply as I try to catch up with myself, pain getting worse the more I struggle with it,

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Her eyes are cold and distant, the voice in my head playing off my insecurities,

.:_She doesn't love you, you know, she only sticks around because she loves Chloe_:. A harsh growl leaves my throat as I force myself to ignore the words, turning to my best friend,

"Amy?" I try to say as smoothly as possible, but some of the girls are looking at me a little funny now, I try to wipe the sweat from my brow again, resting my hands on my hips as I await an answer,

"It was cool. But it did take us a little bit by surprise." She gestures towards Aubrey, indicative that she was fine, even if she had messed the dance up a little bit,

"Yeah, a lot by surprise." My gaze snaps back to the blonde, Chloe and Stacie giving me odd looks as well now. The two of us are far too deep in our rage to notice anything off, but it almost feels like the pain is spreading again, getting bigger. Out of the corner of my eye, Amy lifts her fingers to show 'a little' but she barely verbally disagrees with Aubrey, not wanting the brunt of her anger. What I see behind the woman I love eyes isn't anger any longer, it's almost like... hatred,

"I told you she wasn't a Bella." She spits from between her lips, my heart nearly stopping as my head fills up with 'I told you so's' from the little demon tearing away at my skin,

"Aubrey, don't." Chloe suddenly jumps in, gesturing to me, Stacie starting to carefully approach me from the side,

"No, that's okay-" Before I can finish Chloe lifts her hand to stop me, but that doesn't stop the raging captain,

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." With those words echoing in my brain, I feel something inside snap. My entire body flexes, I can't see... I can't see anything, someone's hand is on my arm and it hurts so very bad, I can feel the corruption spreading,

"Aubrey! For fuck's sake, _look_ at her!" Chloe's voice, but I don't know what's happening, I hear Stacie trying desperately to whisper in my ear,

"Whatever that voice says, it's not true, we are here for you, we love you..." Suddenly Chloe is in front of me, my trembling hands in hers as her voice reverberates through my ears,

"Becs, come on Becs fight this... Bree her eyes are all red... I can't make it stop..." I see Aubrey standing off where she was, her gaze worried but her body language still on the verge of uncaring. Pulling my hands from the redhead in front of me I suddenly feel lighter than air, the other girls not knowing what to do as I move. Stepping fully away from Stacie and Chloe I move towards Aubrey, my eyes clearer than they've been in a few hours. She looks almost terrified as I float closer and closer, then a voice that isn't mine moves from my lips, whispering inches from her skin,

"Don't worry, we won't bother Chloe anymore, we have what we need now and you get the privilege of getting rid of Beca, don't you? Take care of Stace too, will ya?" I have no control, the despair I see in her eyes budging the corrupted none as it turns my body, and even though I see so many hands reaching out, bodies trying to block my path, when I blink we are outside. The exhaustion I feel as my legs take off at a dead sprint is nothing compared to the emotional ringer this is putting me through. Aubrey doesn't love me... Chloe didn't stop her words but stopped mine...? I don't understand... I don't want to do this anymore... I don't want to fight anymore.

It feels like hours later that we finally fall to our knees, the darkness only making the thick woods more confusing. Crawling into a little alcove within one of the tree trunks, I find my hold had loosened, watching where this being was taking me. It seems it didn't really have a goal other than to get me away from the girls, and now it had no idea what to do, how to get home. I guess this is what it feels like to be possessed for the first time? Shaking my head I find my bodies head shakes as well, so I push, moving the arm that was bitten, saying a few words that I'd heard Aubrey mutter when she removed the black ooze the first time. I feel little resistance to what I'm doing, perhaps this thing wore itself out _too_ much? I learn more every time we come into contact, but I hadn't ever had this issue since my leg.

.:_Perhaps I did, but now everyone knows_:. I hear whispered in my ears, then like a whip through my imagination, I feel a deep tug,

"_Yeah, everyone knows you failed._" I hear the telltale sound of a slicing sword, the tightness in my chest dissipating as my eyes are finally my own, my arm burning only a little, as I scramble my tired body up, "_I only know which way we came from, not which way it was headed._" My ring inputs and I lift the little item, kissing it. I hear a giggle then it feels like the sword is tugging me in a certain direction, so I walk. I walk until I can find some semblance of energy, then I run, faster than I thought possible.

Finally bursting through another wall of trees my chest floods with relief, I found the road! I feel my finger heat up as I head in the right direction,

"_That was rough, I called the girls, they were out looking for you. Now that we are in range I can tell them to come get you._" A hot iron presses to my heart as it thumps hard against my chest,

"What am I even going to say to them... 'Sorry I didn't tell you I was corrupted, thought it would just go away'?" My tone is deadpan and that receives a laugh from my ring, albeit an exhausted one,

"_I don't even know, just make sure you get some rest, I'm going to nap... and yes before you ask, I do exhaust my resources the same way you do. So naps are a necessity._" I shake my head at practically thinking of this jewelry as a real person, but instead of responding I merely nod and continue my pace, making it to the gas station where flying Mexican food existed. Pushing inside I head into the bathroom to relieve myself, buying a few snacks as I sit and wait.

When the Treblemaker bus pulls up, I find no one wants to make a fuss in front of them, which is fine by me. Instead of even getting up and into the bus, I slump down against the stairs not saying a word,

"So the weirdest Bella got laid and I didn't?! But we won!" I hear Bumper whine at the front of the bus, rolling my eyes as I lean against the railing. This is going to be such a long ride home, the silence already setting in as an awkward tension keeps me from resting my eyes. I make sure I radiate 'get the fuck away' energy to anyone I might hear approaching, and while I do hear footsteps, no one attempts bothering my hunched form.

Thankfully, the Trebles drop us off in record time, and as soon as the doors open I'm down and into the house before anyone else can grab their bags. It's just easier to shut people out, so I do that instead of facing the problem. Heading straight up to my room I shut the door behind me, moving into my private bathroom to take a shower that's so hot it feels like it could melt away my skin. Slowly lowering myself into the wide cascade of searing hot droplets I rest my head against the back corner and close my eyes.

**So in case anyone didn't catch that:**

**.: = **Statement from the corrupted

Thank you for reading, I'll see you next week! Speedy


	14. Remembering Beca

Jolting awake, I find the water is now barely a lukewarm, and my muscles, albeit tingly and hot, are now starting to tense back up as the temperature drops. Slowly pulling my sore body to stand I wash and get out as quickly as possible before there truly is no heat left. Moving over to the mirror after the towel is tucked easily across my chest, I lift a trembling hand to swipe along the fogged item, cringing at the reflection I behold. Even with my impromptu nap in the shower, my eyes are sunken in, cheekbones prominent, muscles shaky and weak,

"Picture perfect." I tease my reflection with a smile that could hardly be seen as real, making finger guns just for kicks. Drying the rest of my body I'm pleasantly surprised to find my room empty when I decide to push the door open, but there is a note planted in the center of my made bed, and as I open it I smell what can only be described as the best combinations of perfume I've ever smelled. Looking to the immaculately scripted handwriting I know it's from Aubrey, not a 't' uncrossed, not an 'i' without a dot, and finally, I let my eyes settle enough to read the thing:

Beca,  
As we ride on this bus with these awful Trebles, I can't help but think I messed this up, for everyone involved. I saw the score sheets and we were way off of our game. What I said aside if we could just come together and do the routine properly-...

Lifting my eyes to the doorway anger rushes through me, my veins freezing up as I toss the letter to the bed, the item splitting up into three. _That's_ what she feels is needed to rectify the situation? I can't even believe... you know what... whatever. Storming to my closet I snatch my duffel bag up, turning it to dump the dirty clothes into my hamper before I start shoving fresh clothes and items I will need inside of it. Pulling clothes on my naked body while I mull over leaving, I feel the sting of fresh tears coming to my eyes. She didn't think to help me, not even once? I wonder if she even knows the pain that goes through your body... I need a fucking break. Looking at my alarm clock I'm thrilled to find it's practically the middle of the night, which means everyone should be sleeping. As I throw the bag onto the bed the last thing I do is shove the letters inside of my laptop, then settle that on top of all my clothes zipping it shut. Hoisting it over my shoulder I press through the door, the dark house barely standing in my way as I move through the night silently.

Tossing my duffel to the floor my hand moves to fumble with the deadbolt, locking the door shut before I finally let the tears cascade down my cheeks. Pressing my back to the wood I slide down to sit, exhaustion the first thing to set in. I feel like I could sleep all of our spring break away, and it still wouldn't be enough. Rolling forward to get a good footing I stand, staggering to the bed, pulling the sheets back, and crashing into the hard mattress. The last thing on my mind is how empty my ring finger feels, the little item sitting on the nightstand at home, probably pissed off. The way it felt to take it off was awful like something is still missing from me. I push those thoughts from my mind as my eyes slip closed, breathing deeply, willing myself to relax in this new environment. Forcing my mind blank, I take this opportunity to catch some well-deserved rest.

The nightmare that takes hold of my dreams has me crying out and jolting awake in the wee hours of the morning, sweat dripping down my body, soaking my clothes into sticking to me. Groaning loudly I jerk the sheets off, changing into some sweats, a hoodie, and my running shoes. The sound of my feet on the pavement serves to dull my senses a while, and the cool morning air brings a nice crisp breath to my lungs. Stopping for a bite to eat I spend an hour or so hunched over some bacon, pancakes, and a few cups of coffee. Breakfast isn't the same without the girls to talk to, or Stacie's food instead of this mess... but it suffices. Jogging back to the hotel I know I need the hottest shower if I'm ever going to feel clean again. Just as the sun rises I head up the stairs, thinking about the large tub waiting for me, happy I splurged a little on myself to get one of the nicer rooms with the huge bed. When I get to my hallway I feel an odd calm take over the room, but I don't think anything of it at first. The hairs on the back of my neck prickle when I'm about halfway to my room, the elevator dinging loudly to open and reveal a livid looking Amy,

"You're dead if I catch you, half-pint! Leaving in the middle of the night!" She charges down the hallway, and I yelp, turning to run off only to see Lilly at the other end of the hall, looking just as angry. I see her mouth move and mercy I hope I can get to my room fast enough because I don't want to know what either of them will do to me if I'm not quick enough. Hearing Amy's heavy tromping get closer I slam the keycard into my door and shove it open just as she sails past, too quick to stop herself in time. Flipping the locks on the door I feel the power behind her fist as she knocks on the door, but then I hear a giggle... and a clank...

"Worked like a charm." The words slip past the door and they make my stomach sink. Trying to budge the locks I find one of them refuses to unlock, the doorknob not turning in the least either. Freezing up I slowly turn around, faced with three gorgeous women, each of them seething with anger, trepidation seizes my chest as I press backward into the door. We stand there, like time stopped, staring at one another my bag clearly missing, but I see a piece of paper in each beautiful woman's hand. My eyes dare to lift up to their faces, tear stains, red and puffy eyes, bruised lips probably from thorough chewings. Just as I think it Aubrey steps forward, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth as she stares at me, lifting her letter up,

"As we ride on this bus with these awful Trebles, I can't help but think I messed this up, for everyone involved. I saw the score sheets and we were way off of our game. What I said aside, if we could just come together and do the routine properly I'm positive we could have made it to finals." Her eyes flicker up to me, but her gaze is surprisingly unaccusatory, holding a deep-seeded sadness as she continues,

"Though making it to finals would never have mattered if it wasn't with you. You are everything to us, to me... we were getting so close before I blew up at you, and now I've ruined it. I have destroyed all the progress we made together, and I don't know how to fix it. I say with a heavy heart, I love you Beca Mitchell, more than I love anything, and equal to my love for Stacie and Chloe. I was afraid of that, but no longer will I let my hesitations stand in the way... you always made sure to alleviate my fears, and now all I do is instill them within you. I loathe to admit I did that to us, and I'm so sorry it's I who holds the weapon that severed the bond between us. If you will have me, if you will allow me this final chance...-" Her free hand lifts to her mouth, a soft sob breaking from her lips. Chloe and Stacie look to her with sympathy, but they do not move, probably at Aubrey's bidding. If they are not to move and are to read their own letters, does that mean the next part is up to me? With this revelation my body moves of it's own accord, sliding forward to pull the blonde in a warm embrace, her head dropping to my shoulder as she cries a little while longer, arms holding me tightly. Turning her face into my neck I feel a sudden rush as lips brush along skin, she whispers,

"I will not make you regret taking me back... I love you Beca..." Shivering gently I nod, turning to capture her lips in a careful, comforting kiss. Her arms wrap a little tighter just before she releases me and scoots back to sit on the bed, head bowed as she wipes away her tears. Chloe gulps softly, the telltale sign of unshed tears already threatening to spill at seeing Aubrey this way. However, when I scoot back to my original position, she steps forward, clearing her throat and blinking back what she can,

"Becs, Aubrey told us to write these letters, and I don't know where to even begin, you know I'm always better in the moment, throwing my quips out or giving advice when it's warranted... so if we are going to talk about this I need to make sure it's genuine and from my heart, that's just the way I am..." She lowers the letter, and I look to it in confusion, only to realize that really is where the words stop, the normally glowing and confident redhead looking like she may shatter if the wrong answer is given,

"I shouldn't have let Aubrey treat you like that yesterday, it wasn't fair, and even if she regrets it, I had the power to stop it and didn't. Then you were gone... Beca you were _gone_... and I couldn't find you, I couldn't feel you, and it felt just like when I watched the life leave your eyes before. A slow cold took over me and I felt more numb than I've ever felt, because you weren't dying, we caused you to leave, we accused you instead of adoring you, we branded you a cheater because we all were jealous of the attention you gave Jesse. It was wrong, _we_ were wrong to ever doubt you, it's just terrifying you know? We've had this conversation so many times between us, and I find only now that we can't keep living in fear of losing you, it brings us to this place..." She gestures around us, her strength in words slowly growing as she rests her hand over her heart,

"We have to cherish every day we have with you, instead of fearing it could be the last, and I'm so disappointed in us for not realizing that so much sooner. It's consuming... when I think of losing you I can't breathe, when I bring it up to the girls our hearts break a little more, and in this time you've been so patient, and you've held us through our misery, kept us together even when it was hard for you. Your actions only prove us wrong over and over again, and you've stuck by our sides in these past months even when we get crazy. I love you for that, and I will always love you no matter what our next step is, no matter where we go from here. My hope though is that we can move forward as a team, I know I don't want to do this without you." Her hand extends from where it rested on her chest, an offering to me. Taking it gently, I roll it over and she looks confused for a moment as I lower my head, pressing an easy kiss to the back. The purr that leaves her lips is quickly pressed to my own, her hands now holding my face still as she kisses me deeply. A soft chuckle leaves my chest, and she pulls back, just enough to rest her forehead against mine,

"What's so funny?" She whispers, red curls falling forward to cover our faces just a bit,

"You, I should have expected you to make the first move, you keep surprising me, Beale." We trade a few more fond relief kisses before straightening, my eyes darting to see Aubrey lean into Chloe when she sits. Taking a step back again I tilt my head, attention fully on Stacie who seems to be trembling as she looks over her letter to me. When her eyes lift to meet mine those soft lips part and she looks almost shocked that it's already her turn. Gulping softly she shakes enough that it doesn't seem like she can read her own words, eyes filling up with tears before she can so much as utter a single word. I can't watch her like this, so I take my step towards her, arms sliding around her waist knowing the Succubus side of her will at least ease with the physical attention. It seems I found the key to unlock this beautiful woman, her body curling into mine almost the same as Aubrey's had, her trembling slowly subsiding as she breathes deeply, speaking into my shoulder instead of to the room,

"You already know I can't live without you, but like Chloe, I should have stuck up for you more, I knew Jesse was nothing more than a friend, you would never lie to us and I shouldn't have ever doubted it. When we couldn't find you in the forest, and couldn't find you this morning I've never felt such pain in my heart. I've lost a master before, a friend before, and I thought that was the worst moment of my life, but it doesn't hold a candle to the way my heart broke when we couldn't find you. You are my hero, my savior, my whole entire world, and while these two occupy my world and are matched with you, I never questioned them when they were with each other instead of all of us, I never questioned either of them when they were going out or had to do other things by themselves. So why did I ever question you..." She chews her lip adorably, and I only now realize she has lifted her head from my shoulder. The two girls on the bed lift their heads with watery eyes and gentle sighs,

"It was mostly our jealousy reflecting off of you, you can't take the blame for that..." Chloe speaks quietly, the blonde nodding in agreement. Stacie lets her eyes roam to them, a fond smile pulling to her lips,

"You guys are always getting me into trouble..." A soft chuckle leaves her lips, not a trace of annoyance in her words as she pulls me into them, all four of us falling back onto the bed. Their bodies curl around mine until I find Chloe and Stacie on either side, while Aubrey has lifted over Chloe to rest her head on my stomach. We rest easily for a long while, my eyes slipping shut as I draw from their warmth and affectionate touches, sitting in a state of relaxation I believe I've never achieved before. My eyes fly open as a hand brushes from where the blonde rests and up over my breast, a gentle gasp leaving me before my mouth quickly releases,

"Oh no, I'm sweaty and gross, I know everything is alright now, but don't start any of that." Three giggles surround me, and I feel the weight shifting before I see the girls standing to the side of the bed,

"You going to let us wash you?" Stacie says with a suggestive wink, Chloe nodding so hard it makes her curls bounce,

"Come on Becs, just washing, no funny business. You used to-..." I wave my hand up, chuckling at their hopeful stares,

"I remember letting you wash me, it was one of the most relaxing things I could do with you three. I also remember washing you in return, that part wasn't so relaxing..." The smirk pulls to my lips before I can stop it, surprisingly enough Aubrey is the one to jolt forward and kiss it right off. When she pulls back her breathing comes in short gasps, lip tucked between her teeth before she gives me the biggest doe eyes I've ever seen,

"Don't tease by looking at us like that, come, we have already showered, just let us have this moment with you, then we can go home and plan for our next move in getting rid of the corruption once and for all." With the reality check back and the girls all looking at me pleadingly I cave instantly, lifting my hands to let them help me up.

The next hour... maybe longer, is spent with quiet words, spoken with such loving tones, wrapping around me as they touch every single inch of skin I can expose. Their adoring gazes matched with the gentle whisps of their fingers is enough to make me wish I had taken their offer. As they wrap me in a towel and slowly work their hands over me one more time, my heart swells, feeling so complete and full of adoration for these girls it strikes a chord. Small tears slide down my cheeks before I even realize I'm crying, Chloe the first to notice,

"Baby what's wrong?" With her soft words and careful hands cupping my face I let loose the insecurity I have most at this moment,

"How did I get so lucky to find the affections of three amazing women?" I ask softly, my body being wrapped tightly in a group hug, "I will do anything for you guys, I love you more than words could even express. I want to have a home with you three, I want to be safe again, and we will be..." Lifting my hand to wipe my face, I set my jaw and nod firmly, "I will keep us safe, I will defeat the corruption, and I will give you the life you deserve." As we come together as one giant hug, I feel my body heating... over-heating to the point that the girls lean back and stare at me for a while,

"What's go-..." Before Stacie can finish her statement she gasps, my own rushed breath slipping past lips as my feet lift from the floor, floating in the middle of the bathroom. A golden light shines at the base of my body, nearly blinding as it glides upwards, making my skin tingle. With every inch it covers I panic a little more, looking to the girls with a terrified sinking in my gut, but the light doesn't stop, even when my fingers try to brush it away once it's reached my hips,

"Make it stop... what is this? Beca what..." Aubrey's gaze seems just as scared as my own, chest heaving as she watches the light swallow my abdomen next. Stacie's hand comes up but she hisses and snaps it back before even being able to touch. Chloe cries out as it continues up my neck, and I shake my head, holding back more spillage from my eyes,

"It's okay... it's going to be okay..." I try to reassure them, body still lifting higher, the glare of such a bright light making them cover their eyes finally as my world fades to black.

The next breath to pull into my lungs is one of familiarity, my hands move around the bed and I smile, while disappointing that it's empty I'm happy I'm not in that stiff hotel bed. Opening my eyes I jolt upwards, rubbing the sleep from them before kicking off the blankets and moving into my closet with such ease, such peace. It hits me as I pull pants on, I remember... everything... oh my god there's so much to do! Snapping back over to the bedside table I pull out my old notebook, reading over some of the most recent entries where I had scrawled some leads as to the head of the corruption. Grabbing up my soul sword I let it slip back on my finger,

_"I can't believe you left me behind! How rude! I can't be-... oh my god I remember! Beca we remember!" _Chuckling softly I nod happily, the smile unable to pull from my lips even if I tried to suppress it. Refreshing myself on the notes I snap my fingers and find I'm sitting in the kitchen, giggling as I happily take control over my powers again. Hearing a pot clang to the floor I look up from my notebook, Amy trembling as she holds her heart,

"You... you did that on purpose! Why do you always scare me like that!?" But there is no anger in her voice, only joyful noise as she jumps at me, tackling me from the stool to the floor, "Beca's back, pitches!" She hollers into the house, earning quite the stampede of shoes coming down the stairs. When everyone shoves themselves within the doorframe I look up from my place on the floor, snapping my fingers to zip to the living room with my notebook. Relaxing in my chair I hear a collective gasp as they search, of course not having to look long. When I meet their eyes a second time, I can't help the chuckle that leaves my chest, arms opening as they all surround me,

"I missed this." I make sure to say loud enough, excited words erupting as some dry their eyes. Reaching my hand out I snatch Chloe's pinky, much to her surprise, then find Aubrey's middle finger, her giggle watery and thick, then Stacie's thumb is tucked so each of us has a hold of each other at this moment. I know with our hands held like this they will know what Amy said to be true, and in between the chatter, I feel like I'm finally home.


	15. Good VS Evil?

**AN: I am so sorry about everything, I have been having a hard time on this end. However, we got this typed out on my phone and here it is, finally. Again, sincerest apologies. Thank you for sticking around. **

**Speedy**

Here I stand, overlooking the city from my small mountain plateau the memories flashing through my head like lightning. Seems we found whatever was needed to unlock the rest of the spell and there in the bathroom we witnessed its finale. It took a lot of convincing to get a small amount of time to myself up here after the girls had to watch the light coursing through my body, but after explaining that it was just the spell lifting they seemed to ease up. Kisses were shared, hugs were abundant, and now I am here, staring over my home. If I have my memories back I assume the corrupted does as well, and that just won't bode well for me with how unpracticed I am. Lifting my hands I take a deep breath, eyes slipping closed as I picture him. Shaking a bit my hands begin to crackle to life, lightning always one thing I have above all else. I remember the day we battled, his movements, his frightened hisses and well-timed attacks... even the way it felt to have my life slip from my fingers. Faltering I feel the power diminish from within me,

_"I know it's difficult, but you can't doubt yourself, there is a reason it has come to this twice. Try again..." _My soul sword chimes gently, motivating me to keep at it. I let my mind wander to the beautiful women I have waiting for me at home, and not just the ones I'm romantically interested in. All of the girls, who accept me, and who have changed me for the better, and who I will fight to the ends of the earth for. He flashes through my mind again and I take a deep breath, focusing on the positive thoughts as blue lightning crackles back to life in my hands. Smiling I thrust myself forward, flying from the force of the jump before landing hard against the ground. Slamming my fist into the earth I feel the force of my power rumbling the ground, cratering it below my knuckles. With a smirk I jerk forward to sprint, dragging the lightning through the forest with such control that I surprise myself. Dodging through the trees I feel as though I can see what is coming before I get to it, making my movements predicted and precise. Raising my hand to the sky, I summon forth my sword, the fire from my other spell lighting almost immediately around the blade. Carrying on through I finally find a clearing where this sort of power won't bother anything or anyone. I first sprint a few laps around the open area, all the while forcing the power to protect me from branches, morphing it into a shield of sorts that incinerates whatever attempts to get through. Slowing after a bit of practice, I move to the center of the clearing, lifting the sword to the sky again, letting it absorb itself back into the small band over my finger, _"Wow... what a rush..." _She whispers with quite the exasperated voice, it makes me chuckle,

"Seems our stamina is very helpful in this instance, huh?" I offer the light words while my legs cross beneath me. Breathing deeply I look at my surroundings one more time before letting my eyes slip closed. One thing I find lacking about the corrupted is who he is, I know I wrote it down on that paper, but it's been burned to a crisp obviously. Focusing my thoughts on him solely I let his image take the forefront, his features feeling familiar to me. I can't seem to piece together a lot of it because the only time I've been close to him he was halfway covered in corruption. Sighing softly I wrack my brain, keeping my eyes closed while lowering my head into my hands which brace easily against my thighs. Rubbing my palms against my eyes I growl, "So I remember everything except that?" I say to the air, my ring warming a bit,

"_Someone is watching us..."_ Clearing my throat the hairs on the back of my neck raise, not sure if it is a threat. Slitting my eyes carefully, I don't even have to look far to find the culprit. Sliding from the shadows of the forest is him, the one who keeps finding his way into my thoughts, but he looks almost... subdued, especially when he raises his hands in a show of peace. My brows press together and I stand with much the same pose. The closer he shuffles the more uneasy I find myself, muscles twitching as if prepared to take off, a lump forming in my throat as I look him over slowly,

"I remembered yesterday..." He says suddenly, his voice is garbled and it takes me a moment to understand, "I remembered you, and how it ended for us..." It almost looks like those thoughts pain him, I wonder if I hurt him as much as he did to me, "And I need to know what you remember..." This startles me, to know he didn't come to fight and instead talk it out... though this could be a trap. I lift my hand to rub the back of my neck and he tenses at the movement, so I lift it casually and let it fall back to my side,

"I... will admit I remember we were at war with one another, you took my friends, and I took your friends, but I can't seem to recall who you are or what began this whole thing... just what the in-between was and the very end... like a book with a few pages torn out." Keeping myself light, I breathe slowly, willing myself not to panic as this man who has killed me before and has attempted my life again now stands but a car or two away from me,

"They were not my friends, merely pawns to be used for a higher purpose." My brows press together and I tilt my head, but he presses on before I can retort, "As were your so-called friends... but I suppose more specifically, do you remember who I am?" Feeling the ball in my throat tighten I shake my head, his disappointment obvious. He huffs a bit, crossing his arms as he looks to the sky, "Your irony knows no bounds, whoever you are." Blinking a few times, I clear my throat to attempt being rid of this clog,

"You don't know who did this either... and where is the irony in this situation?" He has the nerve to chuckle, shaking his head,

"Beca..." When he says my name it's like time slows, and I am flooded with memories, more so than even those of the war. Memories that were happy once, tainted with the taste of abandonment. He is trying to say something but I can't hear him, the realization that's just slapped me square in the face is one I had never expected. This broken and evil man in front of me, I once called father, this man in front of me, was Jonathan Mitchell. I feel my vision clouding, tunneling as my heart thumps so hard against my chest I physically take a step back. He staggers as well, eyes wide as he watches me,

"Y-you..." I breathe out, "You tried to make me a corrupt like you... so you could use me like your brethren..." His hands fly up and he shakes his head,

"No! I wanted you to join me, be by my side as we took over this world of already corrupt and tainted people!" I shake my head, anger pressing to the forefront,

"You left me to rot! You thought I was useless!" I cry, the memories of the day he left flashing back to remembrance in an instant. My mothers screams as he gutted her, took her life with his bare hands. This is when I ran, the sour taste of loneliness fresh on my tongue, "She was my light... She was my everything!" My wails must trigger something in him, his shoulders tensing as he lifts his hand high, the threat all too real,

"Shut your mouth! You know nothing of the power we could have if only you would harness it!" My hand shoots out and the bolt of lightning zaps across the air so fast I don't think he even realizes its hit him until it forces him to stagger back further, "You pathetic child!" He turns to run, my bolts giving chase far into the woods. My breathing comes in ragged puffs, the anger coursing through my veins about to send an assault the way he left... until I feel a hand on my shoulder, then another on my opposite arm... and two arms snake their way around my torso,

"Hey, Becs... What's going on?" I feel Chloe whisper against my ear, Stacey quick to move in my eye line as she looks me over,

"He was here wasn't he..." She whispers, this sends a flurry of light touches all over me,

"Did he hurt you?!" Aubrey's voice commands an answer and my head shakes to give her relief. Chloe releases her lion grip on my waist and comes to stand next to the brunette, sympathy in their gazes,

"How much did you hear?" I mumble, eyes averting to the ground. Aubrey's hand slides up to grab my chin, lifting my gaze to catch her piercing emeralds,

"Enough to know you need some good food and a good night's rest to think about things." My heavy sigh is interrupted by Chloe jumping forward,

"And and! Probably a cuddle session too!" She grins when I put up no resistance, hands becoming occupied as they take me back to the house.

My mind isn't into whatever the girls have planned, I eat to satisfy their worry, I rest between the three of them as they each take turns telling stories, and I even close my eyes until they turn the light off. What nags me at such a late hour... "_You know nothing of the power we could have_" echoes through my brain, the ring chiming in after a beat of silence,

"_Perhaps it would be something worth looking into? I know the girls said you had tons of books you used to go through_." Ah-ha! I need to study more! Just as I think it, my body slowly lifts from the tangled mess of limbs and bodies, maneuvering to head down to my office. Each book I decide to look through helps me none, the only repetitive statement being that there can be no good without evil, so we cannot exist without each other. That was the last thing I wrote in my notebook, circled multiple times, and even with a question mark at the end. The last thing I wrote before I marched to my death. The sun is peeking above the horizon, a sigh pushing past my lips at the realization that I've gotten no sleep. I get up and start making breakfast, we still have a lot to do today.

After everyone eats the banquet I whipped up, I'm careful to make sure I act normal around the girls,

"You were up pretty late last night, huh?" The incredulous look I give Chloe must give away what I was trying to hide, Aubrey shakes her head right behind her,

"You can't hide anything from us Beca, especially not when you deprive Beale of her cuddle time." They share a laugh and I can't help the grin that pulls to my lips. Stacie's arm slips around my shoulders as she leans in to kiss behind my ear,

"What's the plan for today, babe?" This gets the other two to focus back on us, and I feel my face scarlet under such attention,

"Ah well... I need to go to my Philosophy class... As much as I love putting it off I should probably pass my first year." I hear a round of giggles behind them, Lilly and Amy popping up on one side while Cynthia moves to the other,

"Can I walk with you?" Amy is the first to ask, and I nod much to the dismay of everyone else. She moves forward with a radiant smile, snatching my hand but not before I'm given three sweet kisses. Aubrey grasps my other hand a moment longer even as Amy impatiently tugs its twin, leaning in she whispers,

"Don't think you've gotten out of telling us what kept you up all night, I expect a full report when you get home." With a chuckle and mock salute to the captain, I am released and moving out the door.

The walk is relatively quiet for once, Amy's hands pushed into her pockets as it seems she searches for a way to begin what clearly is something important,

"You know we all love you very much right?" She says it hesitantly as she might actually believe I have no idea. My mouth opens to answer but she is quick to press on, "Of course you do, but... do you know how much it would destroy us to watch you fall... again?" She has stopped, and I turn to face her but those full-of-life eyes can't seem to meet mine, "I know I'm the queen of spontaneous decisions but... this time can we plan it out? I just... We can't lose you..." She jumps forward and I almost find myself on my back from the force of her hug, "I know you have to fight him, but let's figure this whole thing out together before you do, kay?" I nod against her shoulder and she bounces back, rubbing her eyes quick, "Jeeze midget, didn't have to get all emotional on me there." She laughs, punching my arm hard before she straightens and begins her pace again, back to her normal self. The rest of the way to school the blonde woman goes on about how she dumped her latest boyfriend because she thinks Bumper is finally going to get his head out of his... giving me an extra tight squeeze when we get to my classroom. Flopping into a chair I open my book to the pages listed on the board. Blinking back the irony that I would conveniently show up to _this_ class, I look up in time to make eye contact with the teacher,

"Alright, so the Chinese philosophical notion of yin-yang, can anybody dive into that definition with me?" Why me, I'm literally going to have to listen to her drone about what has been plaguing me all night. Light and day, freezing and boiling, good and evil, "Notice that it is a continuous circle, never-ending in its cycle, but one other thing you might not have noticed, is that cycle is encased within one entity, can anyone explain to me what I'm pressing towards?" I feel my cogs start turning, my hand rising into the air of its own volition, and of course, she calls on me,

"If you're referring to something as simplistic as good versus evil it could be said that it's within each of us, and we each need to make a choice..." She nods and then adds on to my statement,

"Yes, in that instance we would be the entity, good and evil always present within ourselves, just controlled by our actions..." Something about that statement is important, I can feel it in my bones. The rest of the class muddles by, my sleep-deprived brain attempting to put together what I feel is an obvious solution. My father... Johnathan... The corrupt stated that we could have power beyond our wildest dreams, what if I'm looking at it all wrong... Lilly pulls me from my thoughts when I see her waiting for me outside her hand extended as she leans in close,

"Feel like hunting today?" I think for a moment, then nod, I have a theory and I want to test it...


End file.
